Unidos por el Destino
by Gaby.cu
Summary: Mogami Kyoko ha sufrido decepción tras decepción en su vida y ha decidido volver a empezar así que traslada a una escuela donde no conoce a nadie, pero no se imagina la sorpresa que encontrará ahí. Si la descubre su vida cambiará por completo. UA donde todos tienen la misma edad y son estudiantes de segundo año de prepratoria. Un poco de OoC.
1. 1 La alumna transferida

Es el segundo fanfic que hago, y el primero fue un one shot así que no cuenta como mucho, así que para aquellas personas que lo leyeron, espero que este cumpla con las expectativas que pusieron en mí. Recibí muy buenos reviews de ese one shot, lo que me inspiró a subir esta historia así que espero que les guste.

 **Sobre este fanfic voy a decir varias cosas:**

Es un mundo paralelo.

Por lo tanto, hay OoC (espero que no sea mucho, todo depende de la inspiración).

Kyoko no quiere venganza de Sho, y por lo tanto no existe ESA relación de odio inicial entre ella y Ren.

Kyoko y Ren TIENEN la misma edad (mundo paralelo, recuerdan).

Se supone que esto es en Japón, y los años escolares terminan en marzo aproximadamente, así que asumí que estamos en abril.

Este fanfic lo hice basado en historias y mangas que he leído, con un poco de mi propia experiencia personal. Cualquier casualidad con la realidad es solo eso, casualidad, aunque no por eso puede dejar de ser verdad.

 **Agradecimentos:** Primeramente, le agradezco a una amiga mía que a pesar de no haber visto Skip Beat se leyó mis fanfics y me ayudó a corregirlos; tambiénle agradezco a una fan de SB que me ayudó con la historia y a la cual quiero mucho.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

-diálogos-

Aquí va el capi

 **Capítulo 1 La alumna transferida**

La preparatoria Takarada es una de las más prestigiosas de Japón, situada en Tokyo y de dónde se gradúan numerosos estudiantes que van a famosas universidades. Su director y dueño no es nadie más que Takarada Lory, conocido en todos lados por sus excentricidades y siendo la escuela la única excepción, ya que es bastante normal, solo que tiene un régimen realmente alto.

A pesar de que la escuela no se especializa en nada, en todos los festivales se realizan actividades que involucran la actuación, un gusto particular del director al parecer. Al participar en estas los estudiantes adquieren algunos puntos extra, por lo que casi todos participan debido a que las notas tienden a ser algo bajas. Curiosamente, algunos de los graduados se deciden a dedicarse a la actuación, aunque la mayoría va a estudiar a una universidad

Se dice que la entrada a la preparatoria es solo en primer año, en realidad se pude ingresar también en segundo, pero para ello hay que pasar un examen extremadamente riguroso y alcanzar considerables resultados para que te admitan, cosa que nunca (o casi nunca) pasa, sin embargo, hoy pasará.

-Ren, hey Ren. Buenos días.

-Lo siento Yashiro, no te oí. Buenos días para ti también.

-Ren, ¿sucede algo?

-No nada, ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo con esa sonrisa amable que usa cuando miente.

-Ren, sabes que a mí esa sonrisa no me engaña. ¿acaso no somos mejores amigos? Es por la estudiante nueva ¿verdad? La de segundo año.

-…- asintió.

-Escuché que irá a nuestro grupo

-Así es

\- Si es por eso no te preocupes. Una chica no será problema para el gran Tsuruga Ren.

-Yashiro, hablas como si tratar con una chica no fuera un problema.

-Para ti no lo es.

-Vamos, ya van a empezar las clases - _Me pregunto a qué hora llegará la chica transferida._

POV de Ren

Llegó a mediados del turno, probablemente discutiendo detalles con el director. Primero entró Sawara-sensei mientras ella esperaba afuera.

-Buenos días chicos

-Buenos días Sawara-sensei – saludó la clase

-Ya sé que todos tienen dudas sobre la estudiante transferida, pero no por ello la aparten, ella pasó los exámenes debidamente y por lo tanto espero que se lleven bien con ella. Por favor pasa Mogami-san.

Por la puerta entró una chica con el uniforme escolar de la preparatoria Takarada, esbelta, con cabello naranja corto y ojos color miel, porte simple y extrañamente sin maquillaje, puesto que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad lo usan. Luego de escribir su nombre en la pizarra hizo una reverencia en dirección a los alumnos.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Mogami Kyoko. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Bien Mogami-san te sentarás en el asiento vacío al lado de la ventana.

Se sentará dos asientos delante de mí, pero en la fila a mi derecha. Vino caminando y por una fracción de segundos nuestras miradas se encontraron. Fue algo inexplicable. Aquellos ojos miel me petrificaron, no sabía por qué, pero no me podía mover; como si los hubiera visto antes, un sentimiento nostálgico e inexplicable. A partir de entonces mi vida tomó un rumbo inesperado.

Está raro el final de capi ¿verdad? Mis disculpas por ello, pero así me parecía más cool. Este capi me quedó algo corto, pero espero que más adelante sean más largos.

¿Y bien, cómo quedó? Porfa dejen reviews, me haría muy feliz, para motivarme y para mejorar. ¡Que conste que las letras nunca fueron mi fuerte!

Por último y antes de despedirme, ya tengo algunos caps escritos, pero no he terminado, por tanto, estoy abierta a sugerencias siempre y cuando pueda escribir sobre lo que ustedes me sugieran. A pesar de tener escritos varios caps, 14 hasta este momento, NO sé que tan seguido pueda actualizar, aun así, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, no solo dependo de mi imaginación, sino también de la disponibilidad que tenga de internet.


	2. 2 Recibimiento

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

-diálogos-

Aquí va el capi

 **Capítulo 2 Recibimiento**

POV de Kyoko

Si alguien te pregunta "qué crees de la amistad no sabrías responderle, ¿verdad?" Dirías algo así como "¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?". Verás, yo no creo en la amistad. La amistad es un afecto personal, puro y desinteresado, compartido con otra persona, que nace y se fortalece con el trato, pero yo no creo que tal cosa exista. Las personas se usan mutuamente por intereses y pretenden ser amigos hasta que ya no se necesitan. Siempre ha sido así y dudo que algún día cambie, ya incluso he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he dicho "ahora si es de verdad", pero sigo decepcionándome, "Voy a confiar en ella, tal vez ella sea diferente de la anterior" pero nada cambia.

Hoy empiezo mi segundo año de preparatoria en una escuela nueva, en una zona nueva dónde nadie me conoce ni yo conozco a nadie. Es una escuela prestigiosa, me pregunto qué tipo de personas hay allí, ¿serán diferentes de aquellas con las que he tratado? ¿Podré hacer amigos esta vez?

…..

Por muy normal que digan que es la escuela, es RIDÍCULAMENTE ENORME, parece más bien una súper mansión que una preparatoria y encima de eso, ¿por qué no hay nadie alrededor? Supongo que no veo estudiantes porque ya han empezado las clases. ¿Por qué me diría el director que llegara a esta hora?

Llegué a la oficina del director sin problemas, es más, había demasiadas señales de cómo llegar. Suspiro y toco la puerta.

-Pase

La escuela se vería completamente normal si la comparaba con lo que era la "oficina del director". Era una habitación amplia, mucho, parecía, de hecho, una sala de una mansión o un castillo. Tenía unos grandes ventanales con vista a la entrada de la escuela. Delante de estos había tres butacas y dos hombres sentados en dos de ellas; uno vestido cómo un zar, y frente a el otro con ropas normales, este último era Sawara-sensei, quien me había atendido el día del examen, así que el que vestía extravagante debía ser el director.

-Buenos días. Yo soy Mogami Kyoko – e hice una reverencia.

-Buenos días Mogami-kun. Yo soy Takarada Lory, el director de la escuela. Siéntate y ponte cómoda – y me hizo una seña para que me sentara en la butaca libre frente a él. – Ya conoces a Sawara-sensei, él es el profesor al frente del grupo al cual fuiste asignada.

Después hablamos durante unos 15 minutos sobre cosas de la escuela. Me explicó todo lo referente a las notas y que debía mantener el promedio. También me habló de los festivales de actuación que se hacían durante el año. Aparte de eso no me dijo nada más.

-Bien, eso es todo. Es hora de que vayas a tu salón de clases. Aunque es un poco tarde no debe haber problemas. Que tengas buen día Mogami-kun.

-Igualmente director.

Sawara-sensei me llevó frente al aula y me pidió que esperara afuera por un momento. Después de un instante me mandó a pasar. Dentro del salón todos los estudiantes me miraban atentamente. Después de escribir mi nombre en la pizarra e hice una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Mogami Kyoko. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Bien Mogami-san te sentarás en el asiento vacío al lado de la ventana.

Mientras me dirigía a mi asiento sentí la mirada fija de todos, pero antes de llegar me encontré con la mirada de uno en particular. Un chico apuesto, de cabello color café y ojos marrones que brillaron por el instante en que nuestras miradas se encontraron. Juraría que pude ver una sonrisa, pero rompimos el contacto al instante. Entonces me senté en el asiento de la que será mi escuela por los próximos dos años, todo para cumplir mi objetivo.

Bien aquí termina el prólogo, por llamarlo de alguna manera. En el próximo capi se "presentaran" el resto de los personajes, aunque todos ya los conocemos.

Mis disculpas si ha estado un poco extraño el inicio, pero no sabía cómo darle el enfoque que quería. Habrán notado que le cambié un poco el pasado a Kyoko, de hecho, hay incluso más cambios ya que esto es un mundo paralelo, sin embargo, van a haber cosas en común con la historia original.

Espero con ansias sus reviews, me haría muy feliz.


	3. 3 Problemas

Antes que nada, mi nombre es Gabriela, pero si me van a llamar de alguna manera díganme Gaby. Yo de loca olvidé presentarme. Ahora algunas cosas.

 **Primero:** Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que le dieron favorita y/o follow a esta historia o escribieron un review, me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a seguir.

 **Segundo:** Estoy en condiciones de publicar el fic desde hace días, pero no había podido hacerlo porque tengo una amiga que se encarga de revisarme los errores que yo no vea no pudo leerlo hasta ayer y hoy fue que pude subirlo, gomenasai.

 **Guest** : (soy COMPLETAMENTE nueva en esto así que no sé si no estás registrada(o) o ese es tu nombre de usuario) Una amiga también me dijo que estaba corta, así que uní uno que otro capítulo en dos (por ejemplo, este y el siguiente, que originalmente eran 4). En realidad, sí pienso adaptar bastantes cosas del manga. Ahora, respondiendo a tu pregunta de si Ren va a odiar a Kyoko, pues la verdad ni yo misma sé qué tipo de relación tienen (no, no es broma), pero te aseguro que no se odian, no tienen ninguna razón; pero no te voy a dar más detalles, mejor léelo tú misma.

Aclaraciones al final del fanfic.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** **que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga, en especial ahora que Kyoko va a hacer un papel donde está enamorada de Ren (aunque sea mala), porque es obvio que Yashiro va a conseguirle el papel de ronin a Ren, como no sea así voy a llorar (dos semanas y contando hasta que lo traduzcan al español y lo publiquen) T_T. Además, si Ren no hace de ronin se va a morir de celos y otro hombre va a caer a los pies de Kyoko.**

 ** _Pensamientos_**

 **Narraciones**

 **-diálogos-**

Aquí va el capi

 **Capítulo 3 Problemas**

Al ser la chica nueva que nadie conoce Kyoko pensó "Trataré de pasar desapercibida, al menos por ahora", cosa que no sucedió porque al instante algunos alumnos se acercaron a ella.

\- ¡Hola! Es Mogami Kyoko-san, ¿verdad? Yo soy Maruyama Marumi(1). Soy la presidenta de la clase. Mucho gusto.

-Igualmente.

-Oye, etto… te puedo preguntar algo.

-Si.

-Sabes, nosotros queríamos saber ….

-Queríamos saber cómo es posible que pudieras ingresar en segundo año cuando no se supone que sea posible – intervino la chica sentada detrás de Kyoko.

\- ¡Chiori, no lo digas así! – le regañó Marumi – No es bueno acusar a los demás sin motivos.

-Solo dije lo que todos se han estado preguntando estos días y tú no te atrevías a decir Rumi.

-Tu nombre – retó Kyoko a la chica que estaba interviniendo.

-Amamiya Chiori.

-Bien Amamiya-san. Yo no hice nada deshonesto si es lo que estás insinuando, simplemente hice unos exámenes que el director me pidió hacer.

De repente hubo un aura depresiva reflejada en todos los estudiantes _¿Qué dije?_ fue lo que se preguntó Kyoko. Todos se encontraban deprimidos, salvo la chica del asiento de la derecha de Kyoko, más bien parecía sorprendida e intrigada.

-Dijiste que hiciste unos exámenes, ¿cierto?

\- … – _es de buena educación decir tu nombre antes de preguntarme algo._

\- Kotonami Kanae.

-Sí.

\- ¿Los pasaste?

 _¿Acaso no era obvio?_ –No estaría aquí si no.

-Perdón. Por alguna casualidad el presidente dijo algo sobre tus notas.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Dijo que eran muy buenas para ser de alguien que no pertenecía a la escuela, pero eran un poco más bajas de lo que pensé.

Ahora Kanae parecía molesta. Se levantó de su asiento y sujetó a Kyoko por los hombros a una velocidad increíble.

\- ¿Cuánto? – preguntó Kanae.

\- ¿Cuánto…qué…? - _¿De qué habla?_

\- ¿Cuánto sacaste? – dijo Kanae con una cara que daba miedo.

\- …Promedio…87.

-¡SACASTE 87 PUNTOS EN LOS EXÁMENES!

Cualquiera se hubiera quedado sordoB con el grito que dio la clase entera, aglomerada delante de Kyoko _¿en qué momento se pararon delante de mí?_ Después de eso Kyoko recibió miradas de odio de todos en la clase _Si son miradas de odio, ¿Por qué siento que son diferentes a las que he sentido hasta ahora?_ Hubo, sin embargo, una persona MUY molesta que Kyoko no notó, o más bien no diferenció.

Durante el resto del día nadie volvió a hablar con Kyoko, mas no fue ignorada, solo no le hablaron. El segundo día fue igual y el tercero parecía serlo, pero Kyoko se reusó a seguir igual. De todos los alumnos, había alguien que no le dirigía miradas de odio, aun así, parecía molesta. A la hora del almuerzo, Kanae siempre era la última en salir así que Kyoko esperó a que estuvieran solas.

\- Kotonami Kanae-san, ¿verdad?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Te molestaría responderme algo?

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero saber por qué todos me ignoran.

\- Ah, eso. Fue por el examen de ingreso.

\- ¿Qué paso con ello?

\- Por supuesto que no lo sabes. – suspiró – Para que alguien pueda ingresar fuera de tiempo debe hacer un examen mucho más riguroso que el examen final que le hubiera tocado hacer, y sacar una buena nota, pero eso es prácticamente imposible.

\- … – Kyoko tenía escrito en su cara un "¿Y?".

\- Un estudiante normal, que no pertenezca a la escuela, sacaría menos puntos, con suerte 60. Un estudiante promedio de la escuela sacaría entre 60 y 75, uno bueno entre 75 y 85, y uno estrella entre 85 y 100, pero rara vez pasan de los 90 puntos, quiere decir que obtuviste una calificación estrella y aun así lucías inconforme por lo que nos sentimos subestimados.

-No lo sabía. Lo siento mucho, herí sus sentimientos. – e hizo una reverencia.

\- E-está bien.

\- Y gracias por contarme la verdad.

\- Sabes, – se levanta – en realidad estaba planeando decírtelo en cuanto me preguntaras, después de todo no sabías nada. – y se fue.

Ya sola en el aula Kyoko suspiró _Realmente va a ser difícil acostumbrarme a esta escuela_ _._

…

Cada vez Kyoko se asombraba menos con lo que encontraba en la escuela, y eso le preocupaba porque no había nada normal en ella. En su primer día de clases, buscando donde comer el bento que preparó, encontró ese lugar: un jardín que se podía decir parecía sacado de un palacio de un cuento de hadas y no, no era exageración. A pesar de ser tan llamativo nadie iba nunca ahí, así que era todo para ella. Allí se sentía cómoda, como una princesa en el jardín de su palacio, justo como las historias que tanto le gustaban. Sin embargo, hoy no iba a disfrutar mucho estando allí, quería volver lo antes posible y disculparse ahora que sabía la razón de la hostilidad hacia ella.

Cuando se iba acercando al aula escuchó voces discutiendo, la voz de un chico que no conocía y la voz de Kanae.

-Ya te he dicho que no me interesas en lo absoluto, no me molestes tanto – dijo Kanae.

-Vamos Kanae-chan, ¿es qué no te das cuenta de quién te está pidiendo salir? – dijo el chico. (2)

Kyoko ya se había acercado lo suficiente para ver la discusión de cerca, pero ellos no advirtieron su presencia.

-Es precisamente por eso, - a Kanae se le podía ver una venita salida – ¡Y no te he dicho que no me llames Kanae-chan! – dijo enojada.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Pero si soy hasta popular! ¿Acaso no soy apuesto?

-No he dicho que no lo seas.

-Entonces –.

-No me malinterpretes – le interrumpió Kanae – tampoco he dicho que lo seas, además no eres mi tipo.

\- ¡Vaya, aquí también hay gente idiota! – intervino Kyoko que ahora estaba al lado de Kanae, y esta, confusa, se preguntaba de donde había salido Kyoko.

-Vaya vaya, si es la chica nueva. Hola – y sonrió falsamente. – Disculpa, pero ¿a qué te referías con ese comentario de ahora?

-A nada en particular. Solo pensaba que es estúpido que quieras forzar a alguien a que salga contigo solo porque eres popular. ¿no daña eso tu imagen? Deberías tener más orgullo.

-T-tú – dijo entre avergonzado y enojado.

-Sabes, deberías irte.

Y antes de que él pudiera responderle la atmósfera cambió. El aura alrededor de Kyoko se tornó oscura, incluso parecía que tenía demonios a su alrededor. Entonces, a la orden de " **AHORA** " de Kyoko el chico se esfumó.

-Esto no se quedará así. – fue lo último que dijo el chico antes de desaparecer.

Esa aura aterradora hizo que incluso Kanae quisiera irse de allí, pero tan pronto el chico se fue el ambiente volvió a la normalidad y Kyoko suspiró ¿aliviada?

\- ¿Qué fue eso de ahora? – dijo Kanae todavía algo asustada.

-Pensé que querías deshacerte de él.

-No él, me refería a ti – _y tu aura maligna_ –. Además, generalmente me toma media hora librarme de él y tú lo has hecho en menos de 5 minutos.

-Los chicos son unos idiotas, en especial los de su tipo. La manera más fácil de deshacerse de ellos es hiriéndoles el orgullo. Mientras más populares son más creídos se ponen. Son molestos.

-S-suenas como si supieras mucho de ello.

-Un poco. Lo suficiente para esta ocasión. – dijo con un tono depresivo – Por eso odio a los playboys.

"Luce un poco deprimida, tal vez no deba insistir en ello" – Muchas gracias de todas formas, me libraste de una buena – le dijo Kanae con una sonrisa y Kyoko le respondió con otra. – Ven, vamos adentro. – Las dos entraron al aula, lo que no sabían era que un MUY apuesto "playboy" había presenciado toda la escena.

Dentro del aula Kyoko se sorprendió al ver que estaban todos, o casi todos, el chico con quien había cruzado la mirada el primer día no estaba. Había un absoluto silencio, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Kyoko se paró frente al aula e hizo una reverencia.

-Lo siento mucho.

Ahora eran los estudiantes los sorprendidos.

-No sabía nada de la escuela ni de sus particularidades, por eso, me disculpo por haber menospreciado los resultados de mis exámenes. Realmente lo siento.

Hubo un minuto de silencio que a Kyoko le pareció una eternidad, aun así, no se levantó.

-Ya está bien. Y por favor deja de hacer reverencias por todo. – dijo Kanae levantando a Koyko con lo cual todos se rieron y Kyoko se sonrojó un poco.

-Kotonami-san tiene razón. Además, nosotros también nos comportamos mal contigo. Nosotros te perdonamos. ¿Qué tal tú?

-P-por supuesto que sí.

-Empecemos de nuevo entonces. Yo soy Momose Itsumi, pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre no hay problema.

\- ¡Pero eso no sería educado por mi parte!

-Hey Itsumi-chan, no te la quedes toda para ti – dijo un chico que salió de la nada con otros dos detrás. – Yo soy Ishibashi Yuusei. Ellos son mis hermanos, el más bajito es Hikaru, aunque es el mayor, el otro es Shinichi que es el menor, yo soy el del medio.

\- ¿Son trillizos?

\- ¿A que no nos parecemos en nada?

-Ajam – todos se voltearon para ver a Chiori – y-yo también l-lo s-siento – dijo sonrojada – me comporté mal. Ya está, lo dije.

Todos dentro del aula rieron ante las palabras de Chiori, y también lo hizo el chico que se escondía detrás de la puerta mientras pensaba _no es una mala chica después de todo,_ después le dijeron a Kyoko a coro "Bienvenida a la clase". El resto del día los chicos se la pasaron bromeando sobre como Kyoko se había librado de aquel idiota ella solita y en tan poco tiempo. A partir de entonces todos fueron amables con Kyoko, solo uno tuvo sus limitaciones. Así terminó su primera semana en la escuela.

 _Está escuela es sin duda extraña, pero en un buen sentido_ pensaba Kyoko.

(1) Maruyama Marumi es la protagonista en Box-R donde Kyoko hace de Natsu para los que no lo sabían o no lo recordaban.

(2) Este es el chico que molestó a Kanae durante San Valentín porque quería que Kanae le preparara chocolates y creía que los que ella tenía eran para él. El problema es que me cansé de buscar su nombre, pero nunca lo dicen. De todas formas, no creo que vuelva a aparecer en la historia.

Traten de adivinar quién el chico "misterioso". ¡Como si nadie la supiera!

Bien, y aquí termina la presentación de los personajes, una parte de ellos (los necesarios por ahora).

Solo conozco el sistema de evaluaciones de mi país, así que intenté hacerlas diferente, no sé qué tan bien o qué tan exagerado me quedaron, así que díganmelo.

Este fanfic pasa por dos filtros(generalmente) antes de publicarlo, haberlo de inmediato me daría vergüenza, en especial si después veo que tiene errores tontos por querer escribir rápido. Además, está el lenguaje usado particularmente en mi país, y el mío propio, si no fuera por ellas probablemente se entendería parte de fic. Así que, a petición de mis supervisoras, y de ustedes, junté algunos capis, ellas me dijeron que los hiciera más largos, así que se redujo la cantidad de capítulos, pero ahora son más largos.

Mis disculpas por toda la charla fuera de la historia. Lo único que necesito para subir los capítulos sin revisión previa es confianza, y eso solo se gana con reviews (esto no es chantaje) así que si quieren que los suba más rápido se necesitan reviews. ¿Comentarios?

Ah, si todo sale según mis planes a más tardar el próximo capítulo lo subo el viernes, recemos para que todo salga bien. Nos vemos.


	4. 4 Enemigos y Amigos

¡SORPRESA! Me adelanté, aunque no lo crean yo estoy tan entusiasmada por subir el capítulo como ustedes por leerlo, probablemente porque lo tengo escrito desde hace rato. Un regalo por haberme demorado tanto en subir el anterior.

Me alegra mucho que les guste la historia, les voy a ser sincera, tenía miedo de que estuviera un poco… rara, pero ya me estoy llenando de confianza gracias a sus reviews, así que muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que escribieron uno, le dieron favorita y follow a esta historia. Aquí está el primer encuentro de Kyoko y Ren. Espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** **que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga. Una semana más, una semana más.**

 **Serafina: muchas gracias por los consejos que me diste, los voy a poner en práctica. Por cierto, no sé por qué, pero no creo que me pueda considerar sempai, al menos no en fanfics, esta es solo la primera historia (de cualquier cosa, escrita al menos) que hago, el fic anterior fue un one shot. Igualmente, gracias por tu apoyo.**

 ** _Pensamientos_**

 **Narraciones**

 **-diálogos-**

Aquí va el capi

 **Capítulo 4 Enemigos y Amigos**

La primera semana de Kyoko tuvo sus pequeños problemas, pero la segunda los problemas no fueron tan pequeños. Varias veces tropezó con algunas estudiantes, eso no es ningún problema, el problema es que sean ellas las que te sigan y choquen contigo intencionalmente cuando no hay nadie alrededor. Kyoko solo aguantó dos días así. Al tercero no ignoró el choque.

\- ¿Pero se puede saber qué pasa ustedes? – les dijo Kyoko ya molesta.

Eran dos. Ambas tenían el cabello claro y ondeado; una de ellas lo tenía por la cintura (1), la otra lo llevaba un poco más debajo de los hombros (2).

-No sé a qué te refieres. – dijo una de ellas, la del pelo más corto, que era igual de alta que Koyko.

-No juegues conmigo. Este es el tercer día que me siguen y yo no les hecho nada a ustedes.

\- ¿Segura?

-Ni siquiera las conozco.

-Pero si a un amigo nuestro. – Ahora la chica lucía amenazante – Y si alguien molesta a nuestros amigos es como si nos lo hicieran a nosotras.

-Pues yo no le he hecho nada a nadie.

-Déjame refrescarte la memoria entonces. El jueves pasado le hiciste pasar una gran vergüenza frente a la chica que le gusta cuando le estaba pidiendo salir.

 _Espera, ¿no fue ese día cuando aquel idiota la pidió a Kotonami-san salir?_ – A él lo habían rechazado cuando yo intervine, solo le dije que pensaba.

-No lo niegas ¿eh? Entonces qué tal si–

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Las tres chicas se volteamos para ver quién "osaba" interrumpir el momento, y que sorpresa se llevaron cuando vieron que se trataba del mismísimo Tsuruga Ren. Las dos chicas se pusieron nerviosas nada más verlo, cosa que no afectó a Kyoko.

-T-tsuruga-sama – las dos pobres chicas estaban más nerviosas imposible – s-solo hablábamos con la chica nueva.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Enserio? – Kyoko se sorprendió con lo que vino a continuación – ¡Qué bueno! – dijo Ren y sonrió MUY deslumbrante, ya las chicas no pensaban, acababan de ser víctimas de la sonrisa de Ren.

-P-pero ya nos íbamos, c-con su permiso – y se desaparecieron rápidamente por los pasillos.

Kyoko había aprendido algo de Ren: era el chico más popular de la escuela, y todas las chicas caían ante su sonrisa. También había notado que Ren siempre sonreía a todo "amablemente", o al menos todos pensaban así; ella, sin embargo, había notado que no era así: la sonrisa de Ren no podía ser más falsa. Si su sonrisa era deslumbrante estaba molesto, y mientras más deslumbrante implicaba que estaba más molesto, aunque las chicas seguían cayendo a sus pies, por eso no le gustaba estar cerca de él, además, era todo un playboy, y ya se lo había dicho una que otra vez.

-Creo que esa intervención fue innecesaria – le dijo Kyoko a Ren.

\- ¿En serio? A mí me pareció que sí lo era, por sus intenciones no parecía que ella fuera a ser muy amable contigo.

-Me las puedo arreglar sola, no necesito su ayuda – dijo algo molesta Kyoko.

\- ¿No será acaso que no quieres tener que ver con un **playboy**? – dijo haciendo énfasis en playboy y **sonriendo**.

 _¡Está molesto!_ – No sé por qué dice algo así, – trató de disimular Kyoko – de verdad no necesitaba ayuda, sé defenderme sola.

-Sabes, tener agallas no solucionará todos tus problemas. – Está vez estaba más molesto que de costumbre y en vez de una sonrisa tenía un aura que asustaba a cualquiera – Haz lo que quieras.

Por primera vez Kyoko vio a un Tsuruga-san que no era amable, y no quería verlo de nuevo. Sintió escalofríos solo con verlo. Era oscuro y sus palabras tenían un ligero toque de odio, probablemente ella misma fuera la causante al ahuyentarlo de esa forma. Al llegar al aula le contó a Kanae lo sucedido a quien esos días se había acercado bastante, pero no le dijo acerca de Ren.

\- ¡Ese idiota es para colmo cobarde! ¡mira que enviar chicas para acosarte! – dijo Kanae enojada – Si me las encuentro se las verán conmigo.

-T-tranquilízate, además dudo que sigan.

-Si como no. Escucha Kyoko, – sí, Kyoko se reusaba a usar el nombre de pila de otros, la verdad no le importaba mucho que los otros usaran el de ella, mas no era un "privilegio" para todos – ellas no van a parar hasta que se sientan satisfechas. Ni se te ocurra andar sola ni vayas a ser temeraria – dijo algo amenazante.

-No me van a secuestrar ni nada por el estilo.

Kanae suspiró – has lo que quieras, pero después no digas que no te lo dije.

Al día siguiente Kyoko se encontró una nota en su casillero: "Terminemos la discusión de ayer. Ven después de almuerzo detrás de la escuela, SOLA". _Si le digo algo a Kotonami-san seguro me dirá algo para que no vaya_ pensó Kyoko, y solo un tonto habría pensado que únicamente querían hablar, o Kyoko, así que fue SOLA. Al llegar ya las chicas estaban esperando por ella.

-Dime que querías.

-Oh, vaya si vino – dijo la más del pelo más largo a la del cabello más corto.

-Te dije que lo haría – le respondió. – Ayer no terminamos la conversación – le dijo ahora a Kyoko.

\- ¿Es que había algo de lo que hablar?

-T-tú serás…

-Ya te dije que yo no le hice nada, pero aun sigues resentida. ¿Es que acaso te gusta el chico o qué? – oh, Kyoko no debió haber dicho eso.

-….-

\- ¿Tengo razón entonces? Solo estabas celosa de–

Kyoko recibió una inesperada bofetada y perdió el equilibrio por lo que casi cae al suelo.

-Parece que no sabes con quien tratas así que te lo voy a enseñar.

Kyoko iba a recibir otra bofetada así que inconscientemente cerró los ojos y trató de cubrirse el rostro con sus manos, pero nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una gran sorpresa. Kyoko abrió los ojos extrañada. Justo cuando iba a recibir otra bofetada aparecieron Kanae y Chiori. Chiori la ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio y Kanae sujetaba la mano de la chica que había bofeteado a Kyoko. Chiori lucía enojada y Kanae lucía MUY furiosa.

-Esta es solo una advertencia, pero como le vuelvas a poner una mano encima a Kyoko te las vas a ver conmigo. – Kanae asustaba.

\- ¡Tus amigas no podrán salvarte siempre! - _¿Amigas?_ Pensaba Kyoko. _¿Quiénes?_

\- Desaparece de mi vista – y lo hicieron rápidamente. Entonces Kanae se dirigió a Kyoko.

\- ¡Pensé que te había dicho que no hicieras nada temerario y vienes aquí sola! ¡Estás loca o qué! Por dios, menos mal que te seguimos.

Kyoko no se esperaba que nadie la salvara, siempre había estado sola, a fin de cuentas. _Espera, ¿salvar? Ellas me salvaron, pero no somos amigas, ellas son diferentes de las_ _ **amigas**_ _que he tenido._ Aquella reacción de Kanae fue algo que nunca había experimentado, pero por alguna razón a pesar de que estaba siendo regañada se sentía ¿bien? Se sentía alegre, feliz, tanto así que no se pudo mantener en pie y sus piernas le fallaron. Cayó al suelo y fijó la vista en el suelo, se sentía a punto de llorar y no quería que ellas la vieran llorando.

– K-Kyoko, ¿estás bien? Lo siento no te vuelvo a gritar – _¡Qué gracioso! Kotonami-san que antes estaba furiosa ahora está nerviosa_ pensaba Kyoko.

-Estoy bien – fue lo único que pudo responder.

-Por favor no me vuelvas a preocupar así.

 _¿Preocupada? ¿Kotonami-san estaba preocupada por mí? Pero si apenas nos conocemos, no somos amigas. No. Kotonami-san y Amamiya-san son diferentes de ellas._

-Flash back-

\- Oye Kyoko-san, nosotras somos amigas, ¿verdad?

-Pues claro Yuuma-san.

-Entonces, ¿por qué Sho-kun solo te trata con confianza a ti? ¿Si fueras amiga mía no debería él tratarme igual de amable que a ti?

-N-no lo sé.

-Pues entonces averígualo.

….

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vivías con Sho-kun Mogami-san?

-L-lo siento.

\- Para que veas que soy una buena amiga te voy a perdonar por esta vez.

\- ¿En serio?

-Sí, pero con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál?

-Debes conseguir que Sho-kun me mire.

-V-vale.

….

-Eres una mala persona Mogami-san. Sho-kun ya no quiere hablarme. Ya no seré más tu amiga.

-Fin del Flash Back-

 _¿Cuantas veces pasó lo mismo? No, esas no eran amigas. Ellas solo se acercaban a mí por intereses y nunca me ayudaron ni se preocuparon por mí. Kotonami-san no es así. Ella estaba preocupada por mí, incluso Amamiya-san vino._

-P-perdón por preocuparlas – dijo Kyoko reprimiendo los sollozos

-E-está bien no pasa nada. ¡Pero no llores! – Fue esta vez Chiori quién habló.

 _Amigas. Las amigas de verdad se preocupan unas por otras, se ayudan y no se utilizan, ¿verdad? Deberían ser parecidas a ellas. Ahora que lo pienso, las amigas se llaman por sus nombres de pila._

-Gracias Chiori-san, Kanae-san – Kanae se pertificó.

-Kyoko-san, Kotonami-san no está acostumbrada a que la llamen por su nombre. Más bien nadie lo hace por debido a que es difícil acercarse a ella. Solo yo la llamo por su nombre – le susurró Chiori al oído a Kyoko.

-Entonces Moko-san – Kanae reaccionó ante esto sorprendida – Las amigas se llaman por sus nombres, si te incomoda que use tu nombre entonces Moko-san está bien ¿no?

 _Amigas, bueno…_ -Supongo que sí. – le respondió Kanae. – Ahora vamos por un poco de hielo para eso – dijo señalando la mejilla hinchada y roja de Kyoko, que asintió y con la ayuda de Kanae y Chiori pudo incorporarse.

Las tres fueron a la enfermería por un poco de hielo para Kyoko para bajarle la hinchazón de la mejilla. En la enfermaría llegaron entre las tres a un acuerdo.

-Por ninguna razón nadie más debe saber que Kyoko tiene acosadoras – decía Kanae.

-Solo esperemos que no se fijen demasiado en tu rostro Kyoko-san. El hielo bajó la hinchazón, pero probablemente hasta mañana no vuelva a la normalidad. Por suerte ya no está roja tu mejilla – dijo Chiori.

-Realmente muchas gracias a las dos – y justo cuando iba a hacer otra de sus reverencias Kanae la detuvo.

-Regla número uno: **CERO** reverencias entre **amigas**.

-S-sí – Kanae sí que sabía cómo convencer a Kyoko.

\- ¡Ahh! Me alegro que ya estemos a mano.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Moko-san?

\- ¿Cómo que a qué? Te debía el favor de haberte deshecho de aquel idiota aquel día.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Pero si en ese entonces estábamos a mano! Tú me ayudaste diciéndome por qué no los chicos no me trataban. Soy yo la que te debe un favor.

-Chicas – decía Chiori.

-No. Fue mi culpa que te acosaran.

-Chicas – decía Chiori.

-Pero–

\- ¡CHICAS! – esta vez gritó y si le prestaron atención – Saben, las **amigas** no se preocupan por ese tipo de cosas – dijo Chiori.

Kyoko y Kanae se miraron y asintieron, después las tres se echaron a reír. Cuando volvieron al aula ya casi habían finalizado las clases, y todos estaban muy preocupados porque las tres habían desaparecido después del almuerzo y volvían a esa hora. Entre las tres lograron tranquilizarlos, después de mucho esfuerzo para no contarles lo sucedido para la seguridad de todos, en especial los trillizos que le habían tomado cariño a Kyoko. Nadie preguntó por la mejilla de Kyoko, aparentemente no lo notaron, sin embargo, que no lo dijeran no significaba que no lo hicieran, solo estaban demasiado preocupados por su ausencia como para notarlo. Pero una persona sí lo hizo, Ren, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Kyoko, y se le notaba molesto por ello.

 _Parece que Kotonami-san y Amamiya-san llegaron, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Espero que esté bien._ Suspiró. _Espera, ¿por qué me preocupo por ella en primer lugar? Para empezar no le agrado, aun así, me preocupo por ella. ¿Qué diablos me pasa?_ Mientras Ren vivía una tortura por dentro y simulaba estar en perfecto estado Yashiro no pasó por alto que él no había dejado de mirar a Kyoko desde el primer día. _Ya le sacaré información cuando esté en condiciones de responder, ahora da miedo._ Pensaba Yashiro.

Al día siguiente Kyoko comenzó a llamar a algunos por sus nombres de pila, ellos se asombraron un poco pues ella había dicho que no tenía suficiente confianza, pero se sintieron felices, porque fueron ellos en primer lugar los que se lo habían pedido y si los llamaba así era porque confiaba en ellos.

En la segunda semana de escuela Kyoko descubrió esto: La preparatoria Takarada es muy rara, en el buen sentido, y me gusta así porque he sido capaz de hacer lo que nunca antes había hecho: AMIGOS.

1 Yuka Sudo y 2 Makino Honami, son las actrices que hacen los papeles de las amigas de Natsu.

Y aquí se acabó el aburrimiento y la cháchara introductoria. En el próximo capi comienza a avanzar la historia. Por cierto, ¿cómo me quedó en flash back? Tenía dudas si dejarlo o quitarlo, y al final lo dejé. Reviews con sus criterios porfa -

El próximo miércoles regreso con el capítulo 5 Preparaciones para el festival. Nos vemos.


	5. 5 Preparaciones para el Festival

Gomennasai, gomennasai. – Gaby hace una dogeza – Les juro que iba a subir el capítulo el miércoles, pero me quedé sin internet, ni siquiera pude ver el capítulo del manga, que por cierto acabo de verlo, después de una hora buscándolo por internet, y media hora para descargarlo… y sinceramente, esperaba algo más, pero nada, a esperar otro mes.

Saben que, me armé de valor y dije mis seguidoras (y seguidores por si hay algún chico leyendo) les gusta el fanfic, no seas tan miedosa y súbelo, no importa que no esté revisado. Lo que quiero decir, este capítulo está tal cual lo escribí. NADIE lo revisó, por lo que puede tener algún error o lenguaje particular, aun así, espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, en especial a PaulaGaTo que siempre me escribe uno en cada capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

-diálogos-

Aquí va el capi

 **Capítulo 5 Preparaciones para el Festival**

Después de lo sucedido Kyoko pudo disfrutar durante dos semanas de tranquilidad en la escuela con sus nuevas amigas, de las pocas que tendría, al menos en la preparatoria Takarada. Primero les mostró su "sitio secreto" y ni Kanae ni Chiori podían creer que existiera un jardín así y nunca lo hubieran visto.

Ka- ¿Desde cuándo existe aquí un lugar como este?

C- A mí no me preguntes, yo tampoco sabía que existía.

Ky- ¿En serio? ¡Pero si es súper llamativo!

Ka- Eso es lo que nos asusta. – Kyoko no entendía – Siempre que el director hace algo lo hace llamativo y le da "propaganda", pero no lo hizo con este jardín.

Ky- Mejor así ¿no creen?

\- ¿Ah? – dijeron las dos a coro.

-Así será nuestro secreto – les dijo Kyoko dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, Chiori y Kanae asintieron y sonrieron también.

Kyoko y Kanae se llevaban de maravilla, se podía decir que eran muy buenas amigas, y el número aumentaría a tres si Chiori no estuviera tan ocupada ayudando a Rumi con las tareas de la clase.

\- ¿Quién iba a decir que te gustaban tanto los cuentos de hada, eh Kyoko?

\- ¿Y quién iba a decir que a ti te gustaba tanto la actuación como para estar en esta escuela loca solo por ello?

Las dos rieron ante sus propias "locuras".

…

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Kyoko se había transferido cuando comenzaron los preparativos para el primer festival del curso. El festival sería la semana antes de salir de vacaciones de verano y duraría dos días, todos estaban entusiasmados por hacerlo, o eso pensaba Kyoko, la verdad, ellos querían que saliera lo mejor posible para tener puntos de reserva para los exámenes que tendrían cuando regresaran de las vacaciones. Los dos días habría espectáculos diferentes relacionados con la actuación.

-Moko-san, ¿qué actividades se hacen durante el festival?

\- ¿Eh? ¿No te dije que se actuaba?

-Sí, ¿pero en qué?

-Bueno…– ¿ _Es en serio? ¿Qué le digo?_ – Por ejemplo, los hermanos Ishibashi harán un show cómico al igual que el año anterior; la chica llamada Ruri va a cantar y a actuar en una de las obras; el resto de dividiría para actuar y Yashiro iba a encargarse de organizar todos los preparativos, aunque no actúe según el director su trabajo cuenta, dice que es como si fuera nuestro manager personal, bueno, más bien colectivo. – Miró a Kyoko con intriga – ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Es que quieres participar en algo?

-I-imposible. Más bien, no podría, aunque quisiera.

\- ¿Por qué? Todos pueden participar.

-E-es que… nunca he actuado antes.

-Ya veo… ¡EHHH!

\- ¡No grites!

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- Pues nada. Participar en un festival no es obligado.

-…- _Según las reglas no, son las notas las que te obligan a hacerlo_ pensaba Kanae.

-Además, nunca he participado en nada antes.

-Ahh. – suspiró _¿Qué clase de vida ha tenido esta chica hasta ahora? No tuvo amigos ni participó en festivales, bueno uno lleva a lo otro._ – Si no tienes nada que hacer puedes venir conmigo. Chiori y yo vamos a actuar en la misma obra, pero debes hacer silencio ¿ENTENDIDO?

\- ¡Voy a ver actuar a Moko-san! – decía Kyoko alegre.

\- Silencio y nada de Moko-san por ahí.

\- ¡Aye!

Era oficial, Kyoko era la única que no iba a hacer nada.

Era una obra simple, de hecho, solo eran unas escenas de una película llamada Ring Doh. El profesor Shinkai Seishi-sensei era el encargado de la obra. Kanae y Chiori hacía papeles los secundarios.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tú no vas a hacer el personaje principal Moko-san?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque lo va a hacer Ruri.

\- ¿Quién es Ruri? La mencionaste antes.

\- Es cierto, tú no la conoces. Su nombre es Matsunai Ruriko y está en el aula de al lado. Debido a que es un poco enfermiza falta a menudo y por eso pidió que le dejaran hacer dos trabajos para este festival. Como tiene buena voz va a cantar y después va a actuar en la obra.

\- ¿Pero por qué el papel principal?

\- Solo ella puede hacerlo. Ya verás cuando veas la obra. ¡Ah! Ya llegamos.

\- ¿Al teatro?

\- Si, hoy vamos a ensayar en el teatro – _en uno de ellos al menos_ – No habías entrado todavía, ¿no? – Kyoko negó con la cabeza – Bien, vamos a entrar entonces.

Entraron a un GRAN teatro. Allí se realizaban algunas actuaciones. En la plataforma se encontraban algunas personas que parecían ensayando.

\- ¡Llegué! - _¿Eh? ¿En qué momento Moko-san llegó al escenario?_ Se preguntaba Kyoko que fue corriendo hasta ella.

\- Kotonami-san, trajiste compañía – dijo uno de los presentes.

\- En realidad Kyoko dice que no actúa y como no tiene nada que hacer le dije que podía venir a mirar, espero que no le moleste Shinkai-sensei.

\- No hay problema siempre que se comporte, etto…

-Mogami Kyoko.

\- ¡Oh! La chica nueva. Está bien. Bienvenida – y le sonrió amablemente. – A lo mejor aprendes algo para el próximo. Después de todo tenemos suerte de tener a nuestra estrella de coprotagonista en nuestra obra. Mira ahí está, hablando del rey de Roma. *

 _¿Estrella? ¿Quién? ¡EHH! ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ TSURUGA REN AQUÍ? Espera no me digas que la estrella es… ÉL._ Kyoko no creía lo que veían sus ojos.

\- Buenas sensei. Lamento la tardanza.

\- Ren sabes que no es gracioso que hagas chistes sobre llegar tarde, nunca llegas tarde, además no hemos empezado.

\- Ves Ren, te lo dije – decía Yashiro detrás de él.

\- Vale Yashiro – y vio entre la multitud una chica que no suspiraba su llegada.

\- Oh, mira quien está aquí. ¡Kyoko-chan! – fue entonces que Ren la vio.

 _Oh no, nuestras miradas se conectaron de nuevo. ¿Y por qué viene hacia aquí?_ Kyoko quería desaparecerse del lugar, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque quería ver a Kanae actuar.

\- Hola Mogami-san, ¿no sabía que actuaras? – le dijo con una sonrisa.

 _¿AHORA POR QUÉ ESTÁ MOLESTO? Tranquilízate Kyoko, respira y respóndele como siempre._ – N-no lo hago.

\- ¿Y por qué estás aquí entonces?

\- Vine con Mok- digo Kotonami-san y Amamiya-san. No tenía nada que hacer así que vine a apoyarlas.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! – dijo con otra sonrisa y el resto de las chicas ya no pudo aguantar los suspiros. – Solo no estés en el medio por favor – y se marchó.

\- N-no lo estaré - _Está molesto conmigo, no hay duda de ello, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice yo? Aunque parece ser que solo yo lo noto._

\- ¡Ya llegué! – gritó una voz alegre.

\- ¡Ruri! – dijo el profesor y Kyoko se volteó a ver a la chica llamada Ruri de la que le había hablado Kanae. Tenía cabellos castaños y ojos de color azul oscuro y a simple vista se veía simpática.

\- Lamento la tardanza.

\- No te preocupes por eso Ruri. ¿Segura que ya estás bien de salud?

\- Claro que sí Shinkai-sensei.

\- Entonces empezaremos con las prácticas. Todos a sus puestos. Vamos a empezar.

Las prácticas siguieron durante dos semanas y Kyoko iba a cada una de ella, aunque siempre se iba a algún lugar donde no se cruzara con Ren.

…

El día antes de la presentación y durante el almuerzo se encontraban dos chicas en "el jardín secreto".

\- Moko-san, Aun sigo sin saber por qué Ruriko-chan tiene el papel principal y no tú.

\- Ah Kyoko. La única que puede hacer ese papel es ella porque…

\- Porque…

\- Porque el profesor dijo es la que mejor camina con el kimono, además está la ceremonia del té.

\- ¿Qué tiene la ceremonia del té?

\- Es que nadie más sabía hacer la ceremonia del té.

\- Pero, sabes, en realidad no es tan difícil.

Kanae suspiró como derrotada – Ya no hay nada que hacer.

\- ¿Y cómo va a hacer Ruriko-chan para ir a dos actividades?

\- Kyoko, son en horarios diferentes. No te preocupes todo va a salir bien.

…

Al día siguiente Kyoko llegó temprano y fue a donde sería la obra. Cuando llegó se encontró a Kanae discutiendo con Chiori.

\- Te dije que no la dejáramos hacer dos cosas a le vez – le gritaba Chiori.

\- ¿Y yo cómo iba a saber que se iban a juntar los horarios?

\- Pues yo que sé.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No es como que vayamos a encontrar a alguien que se sepa todas sus líneas y sepa hacer todas las escenas.

\- ¿Pasa algo chicas? – Preguntó Kyoko ya que las veía peleando. – ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

\- No te preocupes Kyoko no hace – Kanae se detuvo miró a Chiori que asintió como si se hubieran comunicado por telepatía, sus ojos brillaban y sonreían, parecía que hubieran descubierto algo, o a alguien. – Kyoko lo hará – le dijo a Chiori.

\- ¿H-hacer qué?

\- El papel de Ruri.

\- ¿Eh? – 1 2 3 – ¡EHHHHHHHH!

*Donde yo vivo hay un dicho que dice "hablando del rey de Roma que por la ventana se asoma" y significa que estaban hablando de alguien cuando esta persona aparece, uno de los misterios más grandes por resolver. Lo aclaré porque no estaba segura si era único de mi país o no.

Empecé a dejar suspensos, jeje. Me quedó un poquito corto el capi, gomen. Entonces, ¿qué les pareció? Cuéntenmelo en un review.

PD: No tengo ni idea de cómo narrar la obra, mi locura no me deja escribir nada, y tampoco obtuve ayuda exterior. Dadas las condiciones, depende entonces de ustedes que pueda narrar la obra, me gustaría algo parecido al original, en especial el hecho de que Ren empieza a pensar mejor de Kyoko, eso lo tengo claro, pero les juro que no se me ocurrió absolutamente NADA. Apreciaría ideas y colaboraciones.

¿Alguien sabe que le pasó a Samantha Stone alias RedPassion1987? ¡Desapareció!

Disculpen todo el "extra". Nos vemos.


	6. 6 Kyoko actúa

Gomenasai. Debido a falta de ideas no voy a narrar la obra. Por tanto, imagínense algo parecido a la historia original. El punto importante aquí es que Ren va a reconocer la actuación de Kyoko, sin comunicarlo, pero lo hace. Espero que se entienda.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

-diálogos-

Aquí va el capi

 **Capítulo 6 Kyoko actúa**

El día de la presentación no había clases, de esta manera los estudiantes podían prepararse para sus respectivas presentaciones. Kanae llegó temprano para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, pero no se esperaba que sucediera algo así. Todos estaban corriendo de un lado para otro.

\- ¿Puede alguien decirme que demonios sucede aquí?

\- Kotonami-san estamos en graves problemas – le dijo Shinkai-sensei.

\- Eso ya lo puedo ver. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Ruri se ha complicado y dice que no sabe si podrá llegar a tiempo – dijo Rumi.

\- ¡¿EH?! – _no, no puede ser, esto no está pasando_ \- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- El acto de canto de retrasó y va a coincidir con parte del tiempo de nuestra obra.

\- Eso pasa por pedirle ayuda a alguien de otra aula – dijo Chiori que acababa de llegar y había escuchado lo sucedido.

\- No digas eso Chiori. Ella nos iba a ayudar, no es su responsabilidad que haya problemas – decía Rumi que no podía estar más nerviosa.

Kanae suspiró - Sabíamos que si esto sucedía ella no iba a renunciar a cantar así que siempre fue un riesgo a correr, y Chiori, no provoques más a Rumi que ya está bastante nerviosa. Rumi ve a ver que se puede hacer.

\- S-sí – y Rumi se fue.

\- Eres demasiado blanda Kanae-san. Por eso estamos así.

\- ¿Ahora es mi culpa?

\- Pues claro, te lo advertí, pero tú no escuchaste – en ese momento entró Kyoko pero ninguna lo notó, estaban demasiado concentradas en la discusión - Te dije que no la dejáramos hacer dos cosas a le vez.

\- Yo no soy adivina Chiori. ¿Y yo cómo iba a saber que se iban a juntar los horarios?

\- Chicas – Kyoko intentó que la escucharan si éxito.

\- Pues yo que sé.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No es como que vayamos a encontrar a alguien que se sepa todas sus líneas y sepa hacer todas las escenas.

\- ¿Pasa algo chicas? – Preguntó Kyoko y esta vez si la escucharon. – ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

\- No te preocupes Kyoko no hace- _espera, Kyoko dijo que la ceremonia del té no era difícil por lo que ella debe saber_ , Kanae miró a Chiori que pareció leerle la mente porque asintió. A ambas le brillaban los ojos y estaban sonriendo.

 _Me da miedo saber lo que les acaba de pasar por la mente_ pensaba Kyoko.

\- Kyoko lo hará – le dijo Kanae a Chiori.

\- ¿H-hacer qué? – preguntó Kyoko.

\- El papel de Ruri.

\- ¿Eh? – 1 2 3 – ¡EHHHHHHHH!

\- Nada de eh.

\- P-p-p-pero – decía Kyoko.

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Yo no sé actuar.

\- ¿Sabes realizar la ceremonia del té? – le preguntó Chiori.

\- S-sí.

\- Entonces no hay nada de qué hablar.

\- Kyoko, tú eres la única que puede hacerlo, no le harías ese favor a tu **amiga** – le dijo Kanae haciendo énfasis en la última palabra con esperanza de que así Kyoko no se negara.

Kyoko suspiró vencida - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Ese es el espíritu – le dijo Kanae. – ¡Shikai-sensei, ya encontramos una sustituta! – Gritó Kanae e inmediatamente todos se volvieron.

\- Llévala a que la cambien, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Kanae desapareció con Kyoko y Chiori se quedó a ayudar con el resto de los preparativos. Al rato llegó Ren que vio a todos nerviosos y corriendo de un lado para otro.

 _¿Qué pasó aquí?_ – ¡Yashiro! – gritó y Yashiro apareció de entre la gente.

\- Gracias a Dios que llegaste Ren, ya nos empezábamos a preguntar si tendríamos la mala suerte echada y te perderíamos a ti también.

\- ¿Por qué iban a perderme?

-Ren, leíste mi mensaje – negó y Yashiro suspiró – no sé ni para que tienes móvil. Ruriko no puede hacer su papel porque se complicó en el canto – Ren empezó a poner cara de preocupado también – no te preocupes, ya encontramos una sustituta.

 _¿Una sustituta?_ – Pensé que nadie más sabía hacer la ceremonia del té.

\- Todos pensaban lo mismo Ren, pero parece que hay alguien y casualmente se sabe las líneas de Ruri.

\- ¿Quién? O.O?

\- Kyoko-chan y no, no estoy bromeando.

\- No se preocupe Tsuruga-san, ella puede hacerlo – dijo Chiori que pasó en ese momento junto a ellos.

\- No se supone que ella no sabe actuar.

\- No puedo decirle que va a actuar igual que Ruri, pero al menos sabe lo que tiene que hacer. – Ren levantó una ceja en señal de duda y Chirori le contestó – Ella nos ha ayudado a Kanae-san y a mí a practicar las líneas. Algo tiene que haber aprendido. Además, es la única que puede hacer la ceremonia.

\- ¡Prepárense para ver a la chica nueva! Se van a sorprender – Gritaron las chicas del vestuario.

Todos voltearon a ver a Kyoko. Llevaba un kimono de un rosado oscuro con flores, el pelo largo y negro lo llevaba suelto, con un adorno del mismo color del vestido, además de un maquillaje sencillo y natural. Muchos, la mayoría, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo cuando la vieron.

\- No puede ser. Realmente es la misma chica que se fue de aquí hace un rato – comentó uno.

\- Estás muy linda – dijo Chiori y Kyoko se sonrojó.

\- Verdad que sí – dijo Kanae, y luego le susurró a Chiori – y si vez cómo se puso – dijo burlona.

\- ¡Qué mala Moko-san! – dijo Kyoko avergonzada.

 **Flash Back**

\- Kyoko ven conmigo – dijo Kanae y desapareció con ella en los vestuarios.

\- Moko-san, ¿estás segura?

\- Claro que sí. Yo confío en ti – y le dedicó una sonrisa. - Kyoko, ella es Jelly Woods. Ella se encarga siempre de nuestros vestuarios. Señorita Woods ella es Mogami Kyoko, y a estar sustituyendo a Ruriko.

\- Mucho gusto Kyoko-chan.

\- El gusto es mío – y justo cuando estaba por hacer una reverencia Kanae la detuvo.

\- No tenemos tiempo para eso. Señorita Woods le encargo a Kyoko.

\- No te preocupes Kotonami-san. Kyoko-chan vamos que también hay que maquillarte.

\- ¿En serio? – la cara de Kyoko parecía la de un niño cuando le regalaban un juguete por **primera vez**.

\- ¿Kyoko por qué reaccionas así? Pareciera que nunca te has maquillado antes – la cara de Kyoko le dijo que no. _No, no, no_ \- ¿Estás de broma? – _Esto ya está a empezando a parecerme una mala idea_. – No te va a matar, solo vas a lucir más linda.

\- Eso ya lo sé – dijo Kyoko entre avergonzada y enojada.

\- Bueno vamos a prepararte, ¿si Kyoko-chan?

\- Sí.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

\- Eso suena a Kyoko-san.

\- Chiori-san, tú también .

\- Lo siento Kyoko-san, ya casi va a empezar así que prepárate. Espero que no tengas miedo escénico.

\- ¡Chiori! – dijo Kanae.

\- ¿Por qué habría? – preguntó Kyoko inocentemente.

\- Mejor así – dijo Kanae – ven, ya vamos a empezar.

\- Les importa adelantarse, ahora las sigo.

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas. – Está bien pero no te demores.

Kyoko volvió a los vestuarios donde estaba su bolso. Buscó dentro de él y sacó un pequeño monedero el cual guardaba una piedra azul que reflejaba destellos morados _. Aquí estás. Moko-san me ha pedido de imprevisto que la ayude con la obra y debo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo ya que ella confía en mí. Dame fuerzas y deséame suerte, donde quiera que estés, ¿eh Corn?_

[DESCRIPCION DE LA OBRA]

Justo cuando iba a empezar la ceremonia del té apareció Ruriko "lista para actuar".

 _Veo que empezaron sin mí, pero ¿Cómo? Pensé que nadie más podía hacer ese papel_ pensaba Ruri cuando vio a dos personas del personal conversando y se acercó a preguntar, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la conversación.

\- ¿Oye, no crees que esa chica hace la ceremonia del té muy bien?

\- A decir verdad, lo hace mejor que Ruri. Y no solo la ceremonia, también las otras escenas las hizo muy bien, lucía muy cómoda con el kimono, incluso parecía que fuera una chica rica de verdad.

\- Nadie pensaría que nunca había actuado antes.

\- Ajam – los dos chicos voltearon y vieron a Ruri.

\- Ruri, llegaste. No te preocupes, encontramos una chica para que te sustituyera.

 _Estos idiotas ni siquiera habían notado que estaba aquí._ – Los escuché hablando – dijo una Ruri molesta.

\- ¿Oh, en serio? Disculpa si te ofendimos.

\- En lo absoluto – _Por supuesto que lo hiciste idiota_ – Por cierto, ¿quién es ella?

\- Es la chica que siempre venía a los ensayos con Kotonami-san.

\- ¿La nueva?

\- Así es. ¿No crees que es increíble?

\- Ciertamente es **increíble** – dijo sarcástica –. Veo que no me necesitaron tanto como pensé.

\- Ruri no digas eso. Cuando lo supimos nos pusimos histéricos, pero Kotonami-san dijo que ella podía hacerlo. Todos nos conformábamos con que pudiera decir las líneas, pero resultó que sí podía actuar.

\- ¡Oh, qué suerte! – dijo Ruri sarcásticamente.

…

La obra terminó sin más problemas.

\- Eso fue una sorpresa – dijo Yashiro.

\- Kyoko, ¿Por qué nos dijiste que no sabías actuar? – le interrogó Kanae.

\- Porque nunca lo había hecho – le respondió Kyoko.

\- No juegues con nosotros. ¡Nadie sin experiencia podría haber hecho eso! – aunque Kyoko no mentía y su cara mostraba que decía la verdad.

\- Aunque eso no importa ahora porque nos salvaste. Muchas gracias Kyoko-chan – le dijo Yashiro con una sonrisa.

Kyoko se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente – No fue nada. Me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

\- Pero sabes, ya como que me había acostumbrado a tu pelo color naranja, sin embargo, el negro te queda estupendamente – dijo Yashiro.

\- ¿Si?

\- Sí. Combina muy bien con tus ojos color miel, los resalta.

-…-

\- ¿Kyoko?

\- Esto… debe ser porque… es mi color natural.

En ese momento la única persona que estaba tranquila estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el agua que estaba tomando. _Cof cof, cabello negro y ojos color miel, no puede ser, es una coincidencia, pero ella también se llama Kyoko, coincidencia Ren, TIENE QUE SER UNA COINCIDENCIA, la Kyoko que tú conoces vive en Kyoto._

\- ¡¿EN SERIO?! – dijeron todos a coro.

\- S-sí.

\- ¿Y por qué te lo tiñes entonces? – preguntó Kanae.

\- Preferiría no hablar de ello – dijo Kyoko en un tono triste y desviando la mirada.

\- No te preocupes Kyoko. Vamos, alégrate, eres la heroína del día – decía Yashiro.

\- Kyoko-san tengo curiosidad por algo. – le preguntó Chiori y Kyoko asintió indicándole que podía preguntar - ¿Dónde aprendiste la ceremonia del té y la actitud de una ojou-sama?

\- Pues…- todos la miraban atentamente, _parecen que todos también quieren saber_ – Me lo enseñaron en un Ryokan.

\- ¿Eres rica?

\- ¡NO! – suspiró – Lo aprendí de la dueña que es como si fuera una tía para mí.

\- ¡Por eso es que siempre eres tan educada! – dijo Kanae.

\- Tal vez.

Mientras los chicos conversaban alegremente en un rincón había alguien con un aura oscura llena de celos. _Esa maldita me robó mi oportunidad de estar junto a Tsuruga-san, y ahora está recibiendo elogios por su actuación. Ya verá que nadie se mete con Matsunai Ruriko._

Al culminar el festival comenzaron las vacaciones de verano, que vino con muchas sorpresas.

Tengo entendido que en Japón se dan vacaciones de verano (julio y agosto supongo yo) y vacaciones de invierno. Vamos a ver que les hago hacer durante dos meses de vacaciones. Espero sus reviews.


	7. 7 Vacaciones de Verano

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

-diálogos-

Debido a la intervención de MUCHOS pensamientos de Yashiro lo voy a poner diferente, por lo que todo lo que esté _*así*_ van a ser sus pensamientos (empiezan alrededor de la mitad del capítulo).

Aquí va el capi

 **Capítulo 7 Vacaciones de verano**

 _Vamos Kyoko, acaba de marcarle para decirle, si Moko-san se entera que no la llamaste de primera se va a enojar. Vamos, no seas cobarde. Ya sé, le voy a enviar un mensaje diciéndole que este es mi número de teléfono. Ya está._

\- … Tal vez no tenga cerca su celular.

Ring Ring Ring _Está sonando, espera Kyoko, cálmate, ese es el número de Moko-san._

\- Mochi mochi.

\- … -

\- ¿Moko-san?

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué le tienes miedo? Si tienes mi número de teléfono, ¿por qué no me llamas en vez de mandarme un mensaje?

\- Etto…

\- Bueno, da igual. Al fin te compraste uno. Sabes, Chiori y yo ya estábamos haciendo planes para salir sin ti porque te demorabas.

\- ¡Qué cruel Moko-san!

\- Eso te pasa por demorarte en comprarte un maldito celular. Bueno, ¿estás libre mañana?

\- Sí, ¿por?

\- Bien. Nos vemos en la fuente a la 1 de la tarde.

\- ¿Para qué? – preguntó inocentemente Kyoko

\- Para que va a ser. ¡Para salir las tres juntas! – _y en serio lo pregunta._

\- Kya, voy a salir con Moko-san y Chiori-san.

\- Kyoko, no es como si fueras a una cita, compórtate por favor.

\- OK, nos vemos mañana.

\- Hasta mañana entonces.

Al día siguiente Kyoko llegó un poco temprano.

 _Creo que es un poco temprano, todavía faltan 15 min, pero no podía esperar._

\- ¡Ah! – suspiró.

\- La señorita sí que tenía ganas de venir, no crees Chiori.

\- Ciertamente.

\- ¡Moko-san! ¡Chiori-san! – Kyoko casi saltaba de alegría.

\- Bueno ya estamos todas. ¿Para dónde vamos? – preguntó Chiori.

\- ¿Eh? Como Moko-san me dijo que viniera y que estaban pensando salir pensé que ya tenían planeado algo.

\- Era una broma Kyoko. La verdad, estábamos esperando por ti, aunque nunca nos pusimos a pensar a donde ir.

-…- todas pensaban que hacer.

\- ¡AH! – (darse cuenta) – ¿Ustedes comieron algo? – Ambas negaron – Ya sé para dónde – dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa.

Kanae y Chiori se miraron extrañadas O.O?

\- Hay un lugar al que quiero ir y está cerca de aquí.

\- Pues vamos – dijo Kanae.

El lugar **era** una cafetería donde servían mayormente comida rápida, pero conocida por sus ricos dulces. Kanae y Chiori no sabían que pensar, en realidad estaban cansadas de ir a ese lugar, pero al ver a Kyoko tan entusiasmada entraron y le siguieron la rima. Se sentaron en una mesa de sillas largas, una frente a la otra, donde cabían incluso tres personas en uno solo, pero para estar más cómodas Kanae y Chiori se sentaron en una y Kyoko en la otra. Pidieron la comida y estuvieron hablando por un rato.

\- Moko-san, ¿me enseñarías a actuar?

Kanae estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su bebida por la pregunta totalmente inesperada de Kyoko. Kanae y Chiori intercambiaron miradas.

\- ¿Por qué lo pides? – preguntó Chiori.

\- Porque fue divertido actuar en la obra del festival, así que me gustaría seguir haciéndolo ya que puedo.

\- Igual yo no soy una experta en actuación para-

No pudo continuar. Kyoko la miraba con brillos de esperanzas en los ojos.

\- Ah. Después no te quejes.

\- Gracias Moko-san.

\- P-pero lo hiciste muy bien, no creo que necesites que yo te enseñe - dijo Kanae.

\- No. Te equivocas. Ese papel sabía cómo hacerlo porque era algo que he hecho siempre, en cambio no habría sido capaz de hacer ningún otro. – dijo Kyoko con un tono tristón, y rápidamente cambió de tema – Por cierto, Moko-san, ¿tú tienes hermanos pequeños?

\- ¿P-por qué lo dices? – _esa chica debería avisar cuando va a hacer un cambio de dirección._

\- Es que cuando hablamos ayer se oían voces de niños.

\- Ah – suspiró – sí tengo. Escucha bien, te lo voy a decir, pero por nada del mundo lo puedes decir – dijo Kanae seria a lo que Kyoko asintió, aunque no pudo evitar mirar a Chiori. – Chiori ya lo sabe – dijo Kanae a modo de respuesta. – Yo vivo con 2 hermanos mayores, una hermana mayor, 7 hermanos menores, 2 cuñadas y 6 sobrinos y sobrinas. *

Kyoko estaba en shock O.O – E-esa e-es una familia g-grande – fue lo que pudo decir.

\- Es mejor tener una familia más pequeña, como la de Chiori – dijo Kanae.

\- Yo vivo sola con mi mamá, pero hay veces en las que quisiera tener a alguien más, sobre todo para ayudar con las tareas de la casa.

\- ¿Tú no tienes hermanos Kyoko? – preguntó Kanae.

\- No.

\- Tienes suerte de no tener que lidiar con ello entonces.

\- Pero ambas los quieren y a ambas las quieren, ¿no es así?

\- S-supongo – dijo Kanae.

\- Entonces no importa nada más – dijo Kyoko con un tono triste.

\- K-kyoko-san, pasa algo – preguntó Chiori preocupada.

\- No es nada – dijo Kyoko y sonrió para no preocuparlas.

Después de un rato hablando todo tipo de cosas que las amigas hablan llegaron al tema del amor y los novios, y llegó el turno de Kyoko de hablar.

\- Kyoko-san, ¿Cuántos novios has tenido?

\- Ninguno.

\- Kyoko, ya nosotras te contamos, es ahora tu turno. Y sin mentiras.

\- Pero es cierto. No tuve ningún novio en la secundaria.

\- No mientas.

\- ¡No miento!

 _La secundaria dijo_ \- ¿Y antes? – _Vamos dilo._

-…-

\- ¡ONE-SAMA! – se oyó gritar.

Kyoko se volteó a ver y una niña de cabellos largos y ondulados de color marrón y un vestido de vuelos abrazó la inesperadamente.

\- One-sama, te extrañé.

\- M-maría-chan.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí one-sama!

\- Kyoko, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no tenías hermanos? – dijo Kanae.

\- Porque no tengo.

\- ¿Y ella? – dijo Chiori señalando a la niña.

\- Etto… - desvió la mirada ahora hacia la niña – María-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Ren-sama me trajo a comer dulces.

\- ¿Ren-sama? – dijeron Chiori y Kanae a la vez.

\- María no corras O.O ¿Mogami-san?

 _¿Quién es esta niña que llama a Kyoko one-sama y le dice Ren-sama a Tsuruga Ren?_ Pensaba Kanae y Chiori al contemplar aquella escena.

 **Esa mañana**

\- Yashiro, no tienes que venir conmigo.

\- Ren, son vacaciones, te dije que no tengo nada que hacer, así que no hay problema.

\- No me hago responsable si sucede algo con las locuras del director.

\- No es como si no hubiera sido su víctima antes – respondió Yashiro.

A llegar a la mansión de Lory los recibió un hombre vestido de mayordomo.

\- Buenos días Sebastian – dijo Ren.

\- Buenos días Sebastian-san – dijo Yashiro.

\- Buenos días Tsuruga-sama, Yashiro-sama – dijo el mayordomo – el director los está esperando. Por aquí.

El mayordomo los guio por la mansión. Yashiro no paraba de mirar de un lado a otro. _*No es la primera vez que vengo y sin embargo cada vez que lo hago me parece un lugar totalmente diferente, ¿cómo diablos se las arregla para cambiarlo tanto? *_ Cuando entraron a su oficina, sí, claro que tiene una oficina en su casa, hablamos de Lory Takarada, los chicos no pudieron evitar asombrarse al ver lo que parecía ser un palacio árabe.

\- ¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO? – dijeron los dos a coro.

\- Oh, hola Ren, veo que trajiste a Yashiro – los saludó Lory. Vestía otro de esos raros atuendos que se ponía cuando decoraba. Estaba vestido de sultán. _Nunca cambiará_ pensaban los chicos. – Ren, me habías dicho que no tenías nada que hacer, aunque estamos en vacaciones, por lo que si necesitaba tu ayuda para algo podía contar contigo ¿no es así?

\- Así es director.

\- ¡Qué bueno! Aunque no contaba que trajeras a Yashiro también. La verdad no sabía que iba a hacer si me decías que no podías porque tenías una **cita** o algo parecido – dijo tratando de parecer inocente. – Pero ya que no buscas ninguna chica para desviar tu atención, yo te voy a dar una.

\- ¿Eh? – dijeron los dos.

\- Pues eso, todo el día de hoy te lo vas a pasar con una chica, y no tienes manera de retractarte – dijo rápidamente al ver que Ren le iba a decir algo, y el pobre de Yashiro estaba en shock. – El día de hoy cuidaras de María que debe estar al llegar.

\- María-chan, ¿su nieta?

 _*¿El director tiene una nieta? ¿Pero qué edad tiene? *_ O.O Yashiro no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello.

\- ¿Es que acaso conoces alguna otra y yo no me he enterado? – dijo con cara pícara.

\- Ah – suspiraron Ren y Yashiro. – Pensé que iba a hacerme tener una cita con alguna chica – dijo Ren.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ninguna chica no se merece eso – se defendió Lory.

 _*¡¿Defiende a las chicas en vez de a Ren?! *_

\- Por cómo lo dice pareciera que yo soy el malo – _Bueno no es del todo mentira desde su punto de vista._ – En fin, sobre María-chan-

Ren fue interrumpido por las puertas que se abrieron dando paso a una niña de unos 7 años. La niña tenía el cabello largo y ondulado de color marrón y ojos verdes, además, vestía un vestido azul claro con vuelos y un lazo en el cabello del mismo color.

\- ¡Ren-sama! – la niña corrió hacia Ren y cuando llegó lo abrazó – Te he extrañado Ren-sama.

\- Hola María-chan. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos –dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

 _*¡ESA NIÑA ES MARÍA! *_ O.O

\- Ren-sama, ¿quién es él? – dijo María señalando a Yashiro.

\- Él es Yashiro Yukihito, y es amigo mío. Él va a acompañarnos el día de hoy. ¿No es así Yukuhito? – le dijo a Yashiro con una de sus sonrisas.

\- A-así es – _*maldito Ren eso es jugar sucio, aunque fui yo el que se ofreció a venir por propia voluntad. *_

\- Pero yo pensé que iba a ser una cita porque íbamos a ser Ren-sama y yo solos –dijo la niña con un puchero.

 _*¿Pero qué dice esta niña? *_ Pobre Yashiro, no sabía lo que había hecho; había entrado donde no lo llamaban y ahora se había traumatizado.

\- María, ¿ya le escribiste tu papá?

\- Sí abuelo.

\- ¿Le escribiste a tu papá María-chan?

\- Sí. One-sama me dijo que lo hiciera.

\- ¿One-sama? – dijeron Ren y Yashiro aunque por diferentes motivos.

 _*El director no tiene una sino dos nietas, ya no puedo pensar*_

\- Sí – dijo María con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, bueno que les parece si dan una vuelta y así le hablas a Ren de tu nueva one-sama María.

\- Claro abuelo. Vamos Ren-sama –y cogió a Ren de la mano y salió por la puerta.

\- Yashiro, te aconsejo que despiertes y te vayas ahora o los vas a perder.

\- Eh, sí. – dijo Yashiro recuperándose de todo lo sucedido hasta ahora y siguiendo a Ren y a María.

….

\- ¿Eh, tu one-sama y tú no tienen relación sanguínea María-chan? – preguntó Yahiro confundido.

\- No – dijo María con una risita.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué le dices así?

\- Mm, porque me gusta el aura de one-sama.

 _*¡Esa no es una razón! *_

\- ¿Y quién es esta one-sama María-chan? – preguntó Ren.

\- Es una chica que vino a casa hace un poco más de un mes a casa para hablar con oji-sama.

\- ¿Y es ella la razón de que le escribieras a tu papá?

\- Sí, ella fue la que me convenció.

\- ¿Y cómo luce-

Ren fue interrumpido nuevamente. Se detuvieron frente a la entrada de una tienda.

\- Mira Ren-sama, compremos dulces. – con la misma tiró de Ren y entraron, y Yashiro tuvo que correr detrás de ellos una vez más.

\- Ren-sama, ¿sabía que los dulces de aquí son muy ricos?

\- Claro que sí María. Vamos ya nos toca. ¿Qué vas a pedir María-chan?

Entonces María oyó una conversación que elevó su volumen de voz

\- No mientas.

\- ¡No miento! – _conozco esa voz_ pensaba María, _esa es…_

\- ¡ONE-SAMA! – gritó la niña ignorando la pregunta de Ren y corriendo en dirección a una mesa que se encontraba junto a las ventanas donde había tres chicas sentadas, Ren notó que una de ellas tenía el cabello de un color peculiar, naranja. Ren se acercó y vió que las chicas reaccionaban ante la llegada de María.

\- One-sama, te extrañé – dijo María que ya había abrazado a la chica de cabello naranja.

\- M-maría-chan.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí one-sama!

\- Kyoko, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no tenías hermanos? – dijo Kanae.

\- Porque no tengo.

\- ¿Y ella? – dijo Chiori señalando a la niña.

\- Etto… - desvió la mirada ahora hacia la niña – María-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Ren-sama me trajo a comer dulces.

\- ¿Ren-sama? – dijeron Chiori y Kanae a la vez.

Ren llegó a la mesa seguido de Yashiro aunque solo después de llegar notó quienes eran las chicas.

\- María no corras O.O ¿Mogami-san?

María vio que todos tenían una cara de sorpresa y es que nadie esperaba nada de lo sucedido.

\- ¿Ren-sama conoce a one-sama? – le preguntó sin saber que estaba pasando.

\- Etto…María-chan, Tsuruga-san y yo somos compañeros de clases – le respondió Kyoko.

 _*¿Entonces Kyoko-chan es la one-sama de María-chan? *_

\- Puede alguien explicarme que está pasando aquí – dijo Kanae.

\- … -

\- Kyoko – dijo Kanae con un tono ligeramente oscuro.

\- María-chan es la nieta del director Takarada. Ella tenía problemas con su papá y yo la ayudé a solucionarlos, por eso me dice one-sama. Y con respecto a Tsuruga-san… - Kyoko ya no pudo continuar.

\- A mí me gusta Ren-sama – dijo María para ahorrarle el trabajo a Kyoko.

\- … - Tanto Kanea como Chiori y Yashiro estaban procesando la información dada – ¡¿EH?!

\- ¿Has dicho que el director Takarada es abuelo? – dijo Kanae, aunque Chiori parecía que lo iba a decir también, Yashiro a estas alturas todavía no podía creerlo.

\- Pues…sí – respondió Ren.

\- Por cierto, one-sama, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

\- Yo… _¡Qué tonta soy! Olvidé por completo presentar a Moko-san y Amamiya-san._ María-chan ellas son mis amigas Kotonami Kanae y Amamiya Chiori. Nosotras salimos a dar una vuelta y terminamos aquí hablando- _o no, no debí decir eso último._

A Chiori le brillaron los ojos.

\- Cierto Kyoko-san, era tu turno de hablar cuando fuimos interrumpidas. ¿Por qué no continuamos donde nos quedamos?

Kyoko había desviado la mirada hacia la ventana, y cuando le iba a responder se asombró con lo que vio. _¿En qué momento se sentaron?_ Al lado de Chiori y Kanae estaba sentado Yashiro, y junto a ella María y después Ren.

\- Ah, ya te dije que no tengo nada de qué hablar.

\- ¿De qué hablaban? – preguntó inocentemente María.

\- Kyoko tenía que hablarnos de sus romances, pero no quiere – le respondió Kanae.

\- He dicho que no tuve. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo?

\- Dijiste que no tuviste novio no enamorado en la secundaria, pero no dijiste nada de tenerlos antes – la cara de Kyoko la delataba – ¡si hasta se te ve en la cara! DILO.

\- … -

\- Kyoko.

\- Tuve…uno… - dijo una Kyoko, ligeramente sonrojada.

\- ¿Un novio? – preguntó Chiori.

\- S-sí.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – O.O dijeron las chicas – Entonces si tuviste novio.

\- Pero eso no cuenta como uno – se limitó a decir Kyoko.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Kyoko-chan? – preguntó Yashiro.

\- Porque duró poco, además, él se marchó y nunca más lo volví a ver.

\- ¿Y todavía te gusta ese chico one-sama?

\- María-chan, eso fue hace mucho tiempo – fue lo que respondió Kyoko.

\- ¿Y qué-

\- María, debemos irnos, ya es tarde – María fue interrumpida por Ren, que al parecer notó que no debían seguir preguntando.

\- Pero Ren-sama.

\- María-chan, tu abuelo se va a preocupar si tardamos.

María hizo un puchero y se despidió de su one-sama. – Nos vemos one-sama, ven un día a jugar conmigo.

\- Lo haré María-chan.

.

Ni Kanae ni Chiori tocaron el tema de nuevo en el día, y Kyoko se sintió agradecida. Ren y Yashiro le insistieron a María que no debía volver a preguntarle a Kyoko por ello, y María a regañadientes aceptó.

Kyoko siguió disfrutando sus vacaciones con sus amigas, quedaron muchas veces para salir, muchas veces se encontraron con otros compañeros del aula como los trillizos, con los que salieron juntos una que otra vez, pero la mayoría de ellas se encontraron a Ren y a Yashiro juntos, a veces cuidando de María por lo que se volvió una broma entre ellos.

\- ¿De niñeras de nuevo? – preguntó Chiori.

\- Ni Yashiro ni yo tenemos nada que hacer así que el director no hace cuidar de ella – decía Ren.

\- Tal vez deberían venir con nosotras algún día ya planificado, total, siempre nos encontramos – bromeó Kanae.

\- A mí no me parece una mala idea – _no me molesta cuidar de María-chan, pero tener que estar con ella todo el tiempo es agotador_ pensaba Yashiro. –Intercambiemos contactos.

Y así los chicos se "libraron" de su tarea de niñeras, y Kyoko fue ampliando la cantidad de personas que podía llamar **amigos.**

Ya casi había pasado los dos meses de vacaciones y los chicos habían quedado para verse el último día e ir a un festival que se celebraría para culminar las vacaciones. Pero el último día tuvo sus complicaciones, en especial, una salida que no salió con estaba prevista.

*Info sacada de internet, de la Wikia de SB. Admitámoslo, muchos queremos ser hijos únicos de vez en cuando, y los que lo somos quisiéramos tener a alguien con quien compartir las tareas domésticas.

¿Saben qué? Ya escribí el final, por ahora son dos capítulos. Tenía que hacerlo porque no podía concentrarme en el presente. No voy a mentirles, desde un principio yo hice la historia teniendo en mente el pasado y el futuro, el presente vino después. A decir verdad, no es del todo igual a la idea inicial debido a que he ido cambiando demasiadas cosas, y seguiré cambiando, pero la idea está.

Por cierto, me preocupaba el largo del fic, como los capítulos no son muy extensos. Creo yo, me parece que este fic va a resultar un poco largo, la cuestión es que en el capítulo que estoy escribiendo (17) estoy por lo menos a un cuarto de la historia, y no quiero que este sea un fic extenso. El período de duración de la historia es de dos años, o sea, hasta la graduación, y un futuro que anda dando vueltas por ahí para el final, onda "tanto tiempo después". Denme sus opiniones para saber si sigo cómo dicta mi mente, o pongo un poco de control. Espero sus reviews.


	8. 8 No es una cita

No hay mucho que decir, el título dice bastante, ¿verdad? Es exactamente lo que dice, Buajajaja, soy mala ;-)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

-diálogos-

Aquí va el capi

 **Capítulo 8 No es una cita**

Kyoko y Ren estaban SOLOS en el festival, y por alguna extraña razón estaban rodeados de un ambiente un tanto romántico.

 _¿Cómo terminamos así?_ Se preguntaba Kyoko.

 _Si no fuera porque el director no sabe que ando solo con una chica me atrevería a decir que todo esto fue planeado por él_ pensaba Ren. No muy lejos de allí Lory estaba estornudando.

\- Tú dirás Mogami-san, todavía podemos volver.

\- Pero no sería justo que por mi culpa no disfrutes del ultimo día o del festival.

 _¿Es que esta chica solo piensa en los demás en vez de ella?_ – Yo te puedo acompañar, no tengo nada que hacer a diferencia de ciertos irresponsables.

Kyoko recordó las llamadas recibidas es mañana.

 **Flash Back**

\- Kyoko, de verdad lo siento, pero pensé que terminaría las tareas más rápido, este año son demasiadas, no te preocupes por mí.

\- Pero no puedo ir sin ti Moko-san.

\- Vas a ir Kyoko – dijo impotente Kanae – seguro que el resto va sin problemas.

\- Pero yo quería ir al festival contigo.

\- Te prometo que para la próxima iré, intentaré alcanzarlos si termino rápido.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo – _si logro terminarlo a tiempo para mañana ya sería un triunfo, pero Kyoko no debe saber eso._

\- Nos vemos entonces.

Para aquellos que pensaban disfrutar de sus vacaciones saliendo estaban soñando. Primero debían hacer una GRAN cantidad de tareas que debían entregar sin falta nada más se reanudara la escuela. Kanae se había olvidado por completo de ello, y esta vez eran MUCHAS TAREAS.

Kyoko suspiró y decidió que no podía quedar mal, después de todo lo había prometido, muchos de sus compañeros de clases habían quedado para pasar el último día de las vacaciones de verano juntos, y no había visto a nadie desde hacía al menos cinco días. Se vistió, cogió su bolso, y se dispuso a salir cuando le sonó el teléfono.

\- Moshi moshi.

\- Hola Kyoko-san, es Chiori – su voz sonaba extraña, como soñolienta.

\- Hola Amamiya-san, justo ahora estaba saliendo.

\- Sobre eso quería hablarte. Resulta que estuve hasta tarde haciendo las tareas y me quedé dormida. Acabo de despertarme.

\- Eso no es problema, te esperamos sin te demoras.

\- Es que… aún no he terminado… y no sé si pueda llegar.

Aparentemente Kanae no fue la única que dejó las tareas para última hora.

\- No te preocupes Amamiya-san – Kyoko empezaba a pensar que la salida iba por mal camino.

\- Kyoko-san, por favor no te preocupes por mí, ve y disfruta, seguro que el resto va.

 _¿Deja vú? No sé por qué, pero creo que esta no va a ser la última vez que oiga eso._ Kyoko tenía toda la razón.

Antes de llegar al punto de encuentro recibió la llamada de Marumi y de Itsumi que se encontraban en las mismas situaciones. Kyoko estaba empezando a sentirse incomoda pensando que ella sería la única chica que iría. Al llegar vio que, aunque era temprano Ren ya estaba esperando, pero lo que la sorprendió de verdad fue el hecho de que no estaba con Yashiro.

\- Buenos días Tsuruga-san.

\- Oh, buenos días Mogami-san. Hoy vienes sola. ¿Acaso Kotonami-san y Amamiya-san vienen después? – Kyoko negó – Ya veo, ellas también.

\- ¿También? Acaso Yashiro-san…

\- Sí, él también dejó las tareas para el último momento. Se lo advertí, pero no me hizo caso.

\- ¿Es qué alguien hizo las tareas con tiempo?

\- Aparentemente, solo nosotros.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Los Ishibashi me llamaron hace no mucho, y tampoco vendrán, con suerte-

\- No alcanzarán más tarde – dijeron a coro.

Kyoko reaccionó como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

\- Entonces… - Kyoko se sonrojó ligeramente – si solo somos nosotros…

Fue entonces que Ren entendió lo que decía la chica, y le pareció graciosa su reacción. Una chica y un chico, solos, en un festival, cualquiera pensaría que estaban en una cita. Justamente le daba gracia porque "cualquier chica" se hubiera alegrado de estar en una cita con Tsuruga Ren, pero Kyoko DEFINITIVAMENTE no era una chica cualquiera. _Me pregunto cómo sería una cita con alguien como ella. Si el director me viera probablemente volvería a darme otro de sus discursos con su obsesión de ser cupido, por suerte no está por todo esto._

\- Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos entonces? ¿Vamos al festival o no?

\- Y-yo…etto… - el sonrojo de Kyoko iba en aumento.

\- Por mí no te preocupes, si quieres podemos ir, a fin de cuentas, no tengo nada que hacer. Tampoco te preocupes si no quieres, igual puedo hacer otra cosa.

\- Eh, p-pero… que sea yo quien decida… - la pobre no sabía qué hacer.

\- Entonces vamos. Si te arrepientes al llegar será tu decisión – dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola con él. Lo que no esperaban era el misterioso ambiente romántico que había en el festival. Parejas, parejas y más parejas. Ren podría jurar que cierto excéntrico conocido era, en parte, responsable de todo aquello, pero al carecer de conocimientos de la situación solo pudo pensar que era una broma del destino.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

\- Entonces Mogami-san.

\- ¿Si Tsuruga-san?

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- N-no sé.

\- Ah –Ren suspiró. _Bien si ella no se decide lo haré yo, si esto no es obra de ese lunático, entonces es obra del destino. Veamos lo que el destino quiere de nosotros._ Se dirigió a Kyoko y le dijo – Entonces me haría el honor de pasar un rato conmigo – trató por todas las fuerzas de no sonar demasiado coqueto y después utilizó la misma fuerza tratando de reprimir la risa debido a que Kyoko se puso roja como un tomate. – Será una salida entre amigos, ¿te parece bien así? – Kyoko asintió y poco a poco fue disminuyendo su sonrojo.

Así, Kyoko y Ren se dispusieron a disfrutar del festival. Participaron en muchos juegos, unos los ganaba Ren, otros Kyoko, o ninguno, pero reían como "buenos amigos". En una ocasión una dependienta le habló mientras Ren jugaba.

\- Tienes un buen chico por novio.

\- N-no es mi novio – dijo Kyoko poniéndose roja.

\- Oh, entonces ¿es su primera cita?

\- T-tampoco. La verdad… solo somos amigos.

\- ¿Enserio? Pues cualquiera pensaría que son una pareja – comentario con el cuál Kyoko se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba y que por suerte Ren no llegó a ver.

Kyoko había aceptado sin problemas a "una salida entre amigos" pero a la vista de todos aquello no parecía otra cosa más que una cita. Por donde pasaban escuchaba comentarios.

\- Mira ese chico que guapo es. Es una lástima que ya tenga una cita.

\- T-tsuruga-san - _¡esto no es una cita!_ Se repetía Kyoko una y otra vez – ¿Está seguro que quiere estar conmigo como amigos el último día de vacaciones?

\- Claro Mogami-san, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

\- E-es que hay muchas chicas bonitas que piensan... – Kyoko comenzó a sonrojarse de nuevo – que estamos en una cita y no es así. Yo pienso que te divertirías más si estuvieras en una cita con una de esas chicas que con una **amiga** como yo.

\- Pero sí me he divertido contigo. Sabes, eres increíblemente buena en los juegos – _por no decir que tienes una sonrisa muy bonita y más sincera que muchas que he visto_ – además, no deberías menospreciarte. Deberías pensar mejor de ti, si no lo haces, ¿quién lo hará?

 _Tiene razón, tal vez debería_ – ¡Ouch! – Alguien chocó con Kyoko tumbándole el bolso.

\- ¿Estás bien Mogami-san? – dijo Ren que se volvió rápidamente para ayudarla.

\- Sí, solo he chocado con alguien y se me ha caído el bolso, yo estoy bien – dijo recogiendo el bolso.

\- La gente debería tener más cuidado – dijo Ren algo molesto.

\- No importa. Sigamos disfrutando – dijo Kyoko dándole una sonrisa amable.

\- Sí.

Y así estuvieron un rato

Guruguru.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué fue ese sonido? – preguntó Ren.

Guruguru.

\- Ahí está de nuevo. – Ren miró a Kyoko esperando que le diera una idea de que era y casi confunde a Kyoko con un tomate.

Guruguru. El ruido provenía del estómago de Kyoko.

\- ¿Tienes hambre Mogami-san?

Kyoko solo asintió, aun roja y mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Lo siento, no había notado que ya era tan tarde.

Era casi media tarde, lo más normal era que tuviera hambre. Fueron a un puesto de comida y Ren pidió comida solo para Kyoko. Ella lo miró extrañada, si bien su estómago había rugido porque tenía MUCHA hambre, él debía tener mucho más, después de todo era más grande que ella.

\- ¿Y tu comida?

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Es imposible que no tengas hambre. Es casi media tarde y ninguno de los dos ha comido nada en un buen rato. Ese cuento se lo haces a otro, pero a mí no – le dijo Kyoko muy desafiante a Ren, luego se dirigió al dependiente y le dijo – Deme otra ración por favor. – cogió la ración que el muchacho le dio algo temeroso y se la dio a Ren – Come.

Ren por su parte no se resistió en lo absoluto _Probablemente se pondrá peor si me resisto, lo mejor será comer, no creo que sea bueno verla enfadada._ Ahora que estaban comiendo juntos los comentarios de **una cita** volvieron. Después de comer cada una se dirigió al baño. Kyoko se paró frente al espejo y dio un largo suspiro.

 _¿Por qué todos tienen que pensar que es una cita? ¿Tan poco común es que una chica y un chico sean amigos y salgan en plan de amigos?_

Abrió su bolso para coger cierto monederito con cierta piedra muy preciada, pero no la encontraba. _Estoy segura de que la eché esta mañana._ Cuando casi había sacado todo lo que tenía vio que cayó una hoja de papel doblada que no era suya. La abrió y la leyó.

"Tal parece que esa piedra es muy importante para ti, ¿no es cierto? Si quieres recuperarla ven al segundo piso del edificio donde están los baños"

 _¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Debe haber sido cuando choqué y dejé caer el bolso. No. Me hicieron caer el bolso. Acaban de marcar su sentencia de muerte._

Un aura muy oscura rodeó a Kyoko que salió casi volando en el momento que una chica entraba.

Cuando Ren salió estuvo esperando un par de minutos y empezó a preocuparse, pero no podía entrar al baño de las mujeres. En eso sale la misma chica que vio a Kyoko salir a toda velocidad.

\- Disculpa que te pregunte, pero sabes si le pasa algo a la chica de cabello corto y naranja allá dentro –le preguntó Ren cortésmente.

\- Esa chica ya no está dentro.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Hace un momento cuando iba a entrar salió a una velocidad increíble y con un aura espantosa. Me temo que si la está esperando está perdiendo su tiempo.

\- ¿Sabes hacia donde se dirigió?

\- Iba hacia allá – dijo señalando la dirección por donde había ido Kyoko.

\- Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

\- No hay de qué.

Ren estuvo buscando a Kyoko por todo el lugar, pero no veía nada. Se propuso volver en caso de que ella volviera. En su camino de regreso se encontró una piedra azul tirada en el piso.

 _Esta piedra me trae recuerdos_ dijo con una sonrisa angelical _¿pero de dónde habrá salido?_ Y justo para responder su pregunto se aparece Kyoko toda agitada.

\- ¡CORN! – gritó y se detuvo en seco al ver a Ren.

 _¡NO PUEDE SER! Ella no puede ser…_

Chanchanchan

Na mentira, todos sabemos lo que pasó en realidad, pero eso es según Nakamura-sensei, no según mi versión de los hechos, por la tanto, va a tener que esperar hasta el siguiente capi para enterarse – sonrisa malvada – pero va a ser algo lindo, lo prometo, al menos desde mi punto de vista.

Nos vemos. ¿Reviews?


	9. 9 Conocidos del pasado

Ni me volví loca ni confundí fechas, pero no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar y no me pareció correcto dejarlos en suspenso hasta septiembre. Me vuelvo a pasar por aquí en septiembre a más tardar, el problema es que me voy a dar un a perdida, pero regreso, probablemente con la historia completa, si mi imaginación quiere.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

-diálogos-

Aquí va el capi

 **Capítulo 9 Conocidos del pasado**

"Tal parece que esa piedra es muy importante para ti, ¿no es cierto? Si quieres recuperarla ven al segundo piso del edificio donde están los baños"

Kyoko salió a toda velocidad sin pensarlo dos veces, si lo hubiera hecho habría recordado que no andaba sola, o que al salir casi atropella a una chica. Cuando subió las escaleras del edificio se asombró mucho con lo que vio. Las mismas chicas que la habían acosado hacía algún tiempo y la chica que remplazó en la obra de teatro. _¿No es posible o sí?_

\- Vaya que te has demorado en darte cuenta – dijo una de ellas.

\- Vamos Yuka no seas así, lo más probable es que estuviera muy emocionada con su **cita** con Tsuruga Ren – dija la otra.

\- Tienes razón Makino – le respondió la primera.

\- ¡Que no era una cita! – dijo Kyoko inconscientemente debido a la cantidad de veces que lo había escuchado.

\- ¿Cómo que no era una cita? ¿Qué crees que hacen una chica y un chico **solos** **en un festival**? – preguntó enojada Ruriko.

\- ¿Una salida de amigos? – dijo Kyoko inocente.

Las chicas se miraron para después reír a carcajadas. – Pero si es hasta tonta. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas chicas quisieran estar en tu lugar?

\- Aparentemente muchas – dijo Kyoko con total tranquilidad lo que molestó a las chicas.

\- En fin, vayamos a lo que queremos. Creo que esto es tuyo – dijo Ruriko enseñándole un monederito en una mano y en la otra una piedra azul con reflejos morados.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Kyoko temerosa.

\- Bien empecemos por alejarte de Tsuruga-san.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Pues eso, si quieres que te devolvamos la piedra vas a alejarte de Tsuruga-san.

\- Y si no lo hago.

\- Tu pequeña piedra dará un paseo en caída libre – y dicho eso se acercó a la ventana donde sacó la mano como si fuera a soltar la piedra.

\- No lo harías.

\- Sí lo haré si no cumples con nuestras condiciones.

\- … -

\- Buena chica. – dijo ahora Makino – También vas a hacer que Kotonami le pida salir al sempai.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Eres su amiga, arréglatelas. ¿Para qué dices? Pues para lo que él quiera, eso ya no es asunto mío.

Kyoko pensó la situación por un minuto. – Haber si entiendo, ¿están haciendo todo esto por chicos? Ja, no me hagan reír. Eso es lo más tonto que hay.

De repente hizo un poco de frío y el aire se puso extraño, se podía incluso ver un aura oscura y lo que parecían pequeñas Kyokos alrededor de ella. Las chicas quedaron inmóviles, atrapadas por los pequeños demonios de Kyoko y sin saber qué estaba pasando.

 **\- Ahora, devuélvela.**

Kyoko extendió una mano en señal de que le devolvieran la piedra. Ruriko fue moviendo la mano hacia Kyoko pero en el último momento una de las otras chicas logró "zafarse" de los demonios y en un intento de coger la piedra está salió volando por la ventana. El rostro de Kyoko cambió rápidamente: primero satisfacción, luego duda, y después cara de muerte cuando vio su piedra salir volando; finalmente les dio una cara de "estás muerta" y con la cual las chicas salieron corriendo todo lo que pudieron por el miedo. Mientras tanto, Kyoko bajó a toda prisa las escaleras. _Por favor que se encuentre bien y que no le haya pasado nada._ Al llegar abajo fue hacia donde estaban las ventanas desesperada.

\- ¡CORN! – gritó y se detuvo en seco al ver que allí estaba Ren.

\- ¿Q-que pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

\- ¿Ha visto una piedra caer? Es una piedra azul con reflejos morados. ¿La ha visto? – e inmediatamente se puso a buscar por el piso la piedra.

\- ¿Es tuya?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Es muy importante! No, no la encuentro. ¿Y si, y si se rompió? Noooo, no puede. Perdóname Corn, soy una tonta – Kyoko YA estaba llorando.

\- ¿Corn? ¿Nombraste la piedra? – preguntó Ren.

\- No. Corn es el nombre de la persona que me la dio.

\- Ese es un nombre un poco extraño.

\- Ah, lo siento, ese fue el sobrenombre que yo le di. Es el chico de quien les hablé aquella vez en la cafetería.

\- ¿El chico de tu infancia?

\- Sí. La verdad si fuimos novios, pero él tuvo que irse a otro país y yo me puse muy triste así que él me dio la piedra y me dijo "Este es un tesoro mío, llévalo contigo siempre, así será como si yo estuviera contigo".

 **Hace 8 años**

\- Kuon, ¿realmente te tienes que ir? – decía llorando una Kyoko pequeña con dos coletas negras.

\- Así es Kyoko-chan – dijo un niño junto a ella.

\- Pero te voy a extrañar.

\- Mm. Ya sé – y metió la mano en su bolsillo como si buscara algo – Kyoko-chan, abre las manos y cierra los ojos. – Kyoko obedeció, y sintió que le ponían algo en las manos – Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó luego de ver una piedra azul con reflejos morados en sus manos.

\- Kyoko-chan, Este es un tesoro mío, llévalo contigo siempre, así será como si yo estuviera contigo.

\- Pero, ¿no es importante para ti? ¿Por qué me lo das?

\- Porque Kyoko-chan es la persona más importante para mí – aquello hizo que Kyoko se sonrojara.

\- T-tú t-también lo eres para mí.

\- Entonces guárdala. Piensa que así me la podrás devolver cuando vuelva.

\- ¿Entonces es una promesa?

\- Sí, es una promesa. Yo volveré a por ti – y Kyoko le sonrió.

 **Actualidad**

\- Lo siento mucho Kuon.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no. A-acaba de d-decir K-kuon. No es posible. Ella no puede ser mi Kyoko. Mi Kyoko de cabellos negros y ojos hipnotizantes color miel. Pero acaba de decir Kuon._

Ren hizo como si se agachara en un arbusto y recogiera algo.

\- ¿Es esta Mogami-san? – dijo poniéndose de pie y enseñándole a Kyoko la piedra.

Kyoko que en ese momento estaba llorando paró sus lágrimas y se trasladó casi tres metros en una milésima de segundo.

\- No está rota ni tiene raspones. ¡Está a salvo!

Ren la puso la piedra en las manos y Kyoko sonrió como lo había hecho años atrás.

 _¡Es ella! ¡Quién diría que la encontraría de nuevo! Pero, ¿por qué siento que ha cambiado algo? Bueno, no lo ha hecho del todo, su sonrisa sigue siendo la misma; aunque ella no es la única que ha cambiado. Me pregunto que habrá pasado._

\- Muchas Gracias Tsuruga-san.

\- No hay de qué.

Estuvieron un rato más por el festival, esperando por si llegaba alguien, pero aparentemente estaban en un aprieto demasiado grande.

\- Parece que no van a poder venir – dijo Kyoko mirando la hora y algo deprimida.

\- Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

\- Supongo. Es un poco tarde y mañana empieza la escuela, no quiero quedarme hasta tarde fuera.

\- Una alumna ejemplar, ¿eh?

\- ¡Solo hago lo que todos deberían hacer!

\- Si, si, no te molestes.

\- No estoy molesta.

\- Lo que tú digas. Bien me despido entonces. ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

\- S-sí, muy s-segura – dijo algo nerviosa.

\- Entonces hasta mañana Mogami-san.

\- Hasta mañana Tsuruga-san.

Entonces se separaron y cada uno se fue a su casa.

\- Estoy en casa.

\- Bienvenida Kyoko-chan. Llegaste temprano, pensé que por ser el último día antes de empezar la escuela lo ibas a disfrutar más.

\- Hola Okami-san. Ya disfruté lo suficiente, además quería ayudar un poco en la tienda.

\- Kyoko-chan, a te he dicho que no hace falta.

\- Claro que sí Okami-san. Después de todo les debo mucho por permitirme quedarme con ustedes.

 _¿De qué habla si incluso paga por el alquiler del cuarto?_ \- Por hoy no necesitamos nada.

\- Entonces voy a mi cuarto. Salude a Taisho-san de mi parte.

 _Debería prepararme para mañana, espero que los chicos hayan terminado sin problemas._

Dejó todo a un lado y buscó en su bolso a Corn*.

 _Siento mucho todo lo de hoy Corn, no volverá a pasar. Corn, sabes, me pareció ver a Tsuruga-san algo diferente de cómo es normalmente hoy, ¿por qué habrá sido?_ Negó con la cabeza. _Seguramente haya sido mi imaginación._

¿Es o no es lindo el pasado de Ren y Kyoko? No hay amor más puro que el de dos niños, cuando somos grandes el amor puede ser puro, pero no va a ser igual, siempre van a estar los celos, por ejemplo.

*A partir de ahora siempre que escriba Corn voy a referirme a la piedra y cuando diga Kuon a la persona ya que según mi versión Kyoko sí conoce a Kuon (acabo de escribir que fueron novios).

Ahora ¿Reviews?

Y así con un lindo pasado me despido, nos vemos de nuevo en septiembre si no puedo volver antes. Gomen, no es voluntario, es debido a una fuerza más allá de mi poder llamada CUBA. Algún día lo explicaré en detalles en mi perfil. Besos y nos vemos.


	10. 10 De vuelta a la escuela

¡He vuelto! ¡Y muy triste! Hace más de casi dos meses que subí DOS capítulos y solo recibí reviews de dos personas… A **PaulaGaTo** y a **Dango** , muchas gracias por su apoyo en cada capítulo. En realidad, no iba a subir este capítulo sino una nota, pero como lo mal que cae esperar un capitulo y en vez de eso suban una nota decidí hacer los dos, la nota está al final, depende de ustedes si la leen o no.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga. Por cierto, y disculpen que me desquite aquí, y es que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Kyoko, a mí tampoco me cae bien Koenji-san, pero estoy algo furiosa con la situación, me huelo a que pronto veremos aumentar el número de miembros de LoveMe; y… ¡¿HABÍA UNA ESPADA EN EL BASTÓN?! Eso si no me lo esperaba. ¡¿Y cuándo me van a decir quién va a ser la víctima del papel de Kyoko?! O se suma otro chico a la lista negra de Ren, o él y Kyoko van a estar sufriendo con "la súper **actuación** amorosa" de ella, no hay más opciones. ¿Hay alguien que piense como yo? Si Skip Beat saliera con más frecuencia…

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

-diálogos-

Aquí va el capi

 **Capítulo 10 De vuelta a la escuela**

Las vacaciones terminaron, lo que significaba que volvían los días de clase. Kyoko llegó a la escuela con ganas de ver a sus amigos que, si bien no habían ido al festival esperaba hubieran terminado sus deberes.

 _Vamos Kyoko, entra y saluda alegre como siempre_ – ¡Buenos días!

Pero cuando Kyoko entró ni con el saludo más alegre que tenía hubiera mejorado el humor dentro del aula. Yashiro, Kanae y Chiori habían llegado, pero estaban con la cabeza baja y deprimidos.

\- ¿Q-qué pasó aquí?

\- Oh, buenos días Mogami-san – saludó Ren. – Aparentemente no terminaron.

\- ¿N-no l-lo hicieron? – Kyoko tenía cara de miedo.

\- ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! –respondieron a coro y Ren rio.

\- Tsuruga-san no debería gastarle ese tipo de bromas a la gente – le dijo Kyoko.

\- Si Ren, ten un poco de piedad – dijo Yashiro que era el que mejor se veía.

\- Pero si terminaron a tiempo ¿por qué están así?

\- … -

\- Yo terminé todo corriendo y apenas pude descansar – dijo Kanae.

\- Yo dormí de más y apenas pude comer – dijo Chiori.

\- ¿Pero cuánto tiempo estuvieron haciendo los ejercicios? – preguntó Ren.

\- Yo empecé después de nuestra última salida – dijo Kanae.

\- Yo al día siguente – dijo Chiori.

\- Yo igual –dijo Yashiro.

\- ¡Eso fue hace nueve días! – dijo Ren.

\- ¿Cuánto te demoraste tú señor cumplidor? – Dijo una Kanae algo molesta.

\- Una semana.

\- ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? – preguntó Kyoko que hasta ese momento era una espectadora.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Porque los ejercicios parecían demonios! – le respondió Kanae

\- ¿Cuánto demoraste tú Kyoko-san?

\- … Los terminé el día antes de vernos en la cafetería, por eso las había llamado.

… O.O PROCESANDO INFO.

\- ¡PERO SI FUERON CUATRO DÍAS DESPUES DE RECIBIR LOS DEBERES!

\- ¡¿Pudiste hacer todo en cuatro días?! ¿Cómo es posible?

\- No era tanto. Además, estoy acostumbrada a hacer es cantidad de tareas e incluso más – decía Kyoko con una gotica en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué clase de escuela le pone esa cantidad de deberes a los estudiantes? ¡Eso es un crimen! Y tú Kyoko eres increíble por poder hacer tanto tan rápido.

\- En realidad, al ser tanto me acostumbré a hacerlo rápido para poder disfrutar de las vacaciones sin preocupaciones.

\- Buen punto. La próxima vez lo haremos – dijo Kanae, Yashiro y Chiori asintieron.

 _Eso es raro, ninguna escuela manda tantas tareas durante las vacaciones, ni siquiera esta, aunque generalmente son más de lo normal, este año exageraron. Si el resto de las escuelas pone la mitad de la cantidad de deberes es como si hubiera hecho el doble, y ella no es una mala estudiante que tuviera que hacer trabajos extra para recuperarse o no estuviera aquí. Espera, ¿el doble? Si ella hacía el doble y no era todo de ella significa que era de alguien más, ¿por qué lo haría? Ella no es de ese tipo de persona._ Debatía Ren.

En eso entraron Marumi e Itsumi acompañadas de los trillizos. Ninguno parecía haber tenido problemas ya que estaban bastante normales. Cuando entraron miraron a Ren y a Kyoko para luego mirarse entre ellos.

\- B-buenos días – dijeron a coro.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Kyoko

\- ¿Por qué sucedería algo? – respondió Itsumi evitando todo contacto visual.

\- Acabas de responder a mi pregunta con una pregunta y evadiste mi mirada. Si no pasa nada ¿entonces por qué actúan como si estuvieran nerviosos por algo?

\- Etto… - se volvieron a mirar como si se estuvieran preguntando si hablar o no.

\- Digamos que terminamos los deberes temprano y fuimos al festival.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Fueron? Pero no los vimos.

\- Si los vimos, pero….

\- Espera un momento. – Kanae interrumpió – Si ustedes no fueron hasta tarde y nosotros no fuimos, entonces… – se detuvo para mirar a Kyoko y a Ren O.O tragó en seco antes de continuar – ¡Estaban ustedes dos solos!

Kyoko reaccionó a lo que decía su amiga y contestó rápidamente - ¡N-no era una cita!

 **Punzada**. _Tiene razón, no era una cita, solo salimos en plan de amigos. Pero entonces, ¿por qué siento que me duele lo que acaba de decir?_ Pensaba Ren. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Yashiro que se encontraba al lado de él.

\- ¿Enserio? – y empezaron a reír – y nosotros que no queríamos interrumpirlos porque pensábamos que estaban en una cita.

\- ¿Por qué íbamos a estarlo? Solo somos amigos.

\- E-es que… parecían que se estaban divirtiendo y se veían muy bien juntos.

Acto seguido Kyoko se puso roja como un tomate y bajó la mirada, Ren por su parte se ruborizó ligeramente. Para suerte de ambos sonó la campana, pero las preguntas no las iban a poder evitar.

\- Espero que todos hayan hecho sus deberes durante las vacaciones y les recuerdo que la semana que viene comienzan los exámenes

\- ¿EH? – eso Kyoko no lo sabía.

.

-Kyoko te he dicho que no te preocupes tanto por los exámenes.

Pero cualquier cosa que dijera Kanae era inútil. Kyoko después de un momento de depresión por la "sorpresa" de que tendrían exámenes próximamente, ahora estaba haciendo planes para estudiar.

 _No quería recurrir a esto, pero no me dejas opción_ – Chiori, Kyoko me está ignorando – dijo Kanae simulando que iba a llorar con lo cual llamó la atención de Kyoko.

\- No Moko-san, no lo hago – Kyoko iba a abrazarla, pero Kanae la evitó haciendo que Kyoko cayera al suelo. – Moko-san eres mala.

\- Te lo mereces por ignorarnos.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros, te he dicho que no te debes preocupar tanto.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? Si fuiste tú misma la que me dijo que los exámenes eras un infierno.

\- Kyoko, estos exámenes se hacen en base a los ejercicios que nos dejaron de deberes.

\- ¿A sí?

\- Sí, cómo tú los hiciste sin problemas no creo que te vaya a ir mal. Además, actuaste muy bien en el festival y eso suma puntos, así que no debes preocuparte.

\- Si tú lo dices.

.

.

\- Ren, es hora de irnos.

\- Espera Yukihito, olvidé algo en el aula, ahora regreso.

 _Mañana empiezan los exámenes así que ya no debería quedar nadie… ¡Pero qué… ¿Por qué está ella todavía aquí? ¿Y por qué está durmiendo?_

Kyoko se encontraba dormida en su pupitre y debajo de ella había muchas libretas y libros.

 _Todavía estudiando ¿No era mejor hacerlo en casa? Tal vez se le fue el tiempo. Aunque se ve muy linda así dormida, me recuerda a cómo era de niña._

\- Mogami-san, despierta, ya es hora de ir a casa.

Ren la tocó suavemente y ella fue despertando, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la sonrisa angelical de Ren lo que la tomó por sorpresa y casi se cae del asiento.

\- Oye, ¿a qué se debe esa reacción? – dijo Ren molesto.

\- L-lo siento mucho, es que me asustó un poco.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

\- _Nooo, no debí decir eso._

\- De todas maneras – suspiró - ¿qué haces a estas horas en la escuela? ¿Por qué no te has ido a tu casa?

\- Es que me quedé a estudiar un poco más y parece que me quedé dormida – vio la hora – Kyaa. ¡Tan tarde es! Debo llegar a casa-

\- Hey tranquila – _no se tranquiliza, respira Ren_ \- MOGAMI-SAN.

\- S-sí.

\- Primero que nada, tranquilízate. ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en el estudio?

\- ¿Por qué dices? ¿Acaso no es normal esforzarse?

\- Sí, pero por como estudias puedo decir que hay dos opciones. La primera, no habías estudiado nada y lo estás haciendo a última hora, que sé que no es así. La segunda y más probable, actúas así porque quieres sacar el máximo de puntos desesperadamente, cosa que además de ser en extremo difícil no le veo mucho sentido.

\- Lo dice el chico que siempre queda en primer lugar.

\- No seas sarcástica. Pero, ¿por qué? Nadie dijo que tenías que sacar notas perfectas ¿o sí?

 _Tiene razón, digo, esto no es por ella, a ella ya no le importan mis calificaciones._ – Jaja, tienes razón.

\- Además si estudias tanto no vas a descansar lo suficiente y después vas a ir con sueño a la prueba.

 _Ah, ahora que lo pienso, usualmente me quedaba dormida en los exámenes y por eso siempre fallaba en algo. ¡Qué tonta soy!_

 _Bien, al menos ya no está nerviosa, pero aún me pregunto por qué se esforzaba tanto._

\- Mogami-san, ¿por qué querías con tanto empeño sacar 100 puntos? Digo si quieres decírmelo, no hay problema si no quieres.

\- No hay problema. De hecho, cuando era pequeña mi mamá siempre me exigía sacar 100, para ella no había notas buenas o malas, solo había 100; si no sacaba 100 entonces no cumplía con las expectativas de mi madre y era una inútil. Eso es lo que pensaba hasta hace poco…Lo siento por contarte todo eso de repente.

\- No, me siento feliz de poder ayudarte – _ahora que lo pienso, ella solía decirme eso de pequeña y siempre lloraba por su mamá_ – y le mostró su mejor sonrisa angelical – pero ya es hora de irnos a casa. Vamos.

\- Sí.

.

Días después publicaron en un tablón, como era de costumbre, las notas de todos los estudiantes. Kyoko que no tenía apuro por verlas se quedó en el aula mientras esperaba porque sus amigos volvieran de buscarlas.

\- MOGAMI KYOKO, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? – Kanae llegó que casi echaba humo de lo ¿enojada? que estaba.

\- ¿Qué pasó Moko-san?

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! Ven conmigo – y literalmente arrastró a Kyoko hasta el tablón donde se encontraban las notas. Kyoko seguía sin entender. – Explícame eso.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te explique? – decía Kyoko sin mirar el tablón.

\- Tú **posición.**

Kyoko seguía sin entender, además todo el mundo la miraba raro, así que decidió buscar su nombre. Como Kanae la había parado delante del primer tablón, donde estaban los primeros números supuso que ella se encontraba allí, así que fue mirando de abajo hacia arriba en busca de su nombre. Ruriko estaba en el lugar 19, Marumi en el 17, Chiori en el 15, los trillizos ocupaban los lugares del 13 al 11, Kyoko empezó a preocuparse cuando llegó a los primeros números, Yashiro en el 6, Kanae en el 5, Itsumi en el 4, Ren en el 2. _¿Segundo? ¿Tsuruga-san está en segundo? ¿Quién obtuvo más puntos que Tsuruga-san?_ Y allí encontró las respuestas a sus preguntas. Primer lugar MOGAMI KYOKO, Kyoko había sacado entre 95 y 98 en cada una de las pruebas. _Es una broma. Por favor díganme que es una broma de mal gusto. DIGÁNMELO POR FAVOR._ Kyoko se quería morir. Volteó para ver a Kanae que no se había movido de su lugar.

\- Te juro que no sé – le dijo Kyoko.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes? Y yo preocupada porque estabas estudiando como una loca y resulta que obtuviste el primer lugar – suspiró – Felicidades – le sonrió, y nuevamente tuvo que salir corriendo y arrastrar a Kyoko consigo porque muchos estudiantes habían notado que Kyoko estaba allí, y no todo el mundo iba a decirle felicidades por sus logros. Ren fue el único que pudo ver que eran ellas las que iban corriendo y al fijarse en el tablón. A Yashiro se le cayó la mandíbula cuando vio las posiciones, pero Ren por el contrario se alegró de que Kyoko hubiera sacado tan buenas notas, a diferencia de cuando eran niños, y sonrió por un muy breve instante, pero que Yashiro notó.

Ya en un lugar fuera de miradas y de peligros Kanae y Kyoko respiraban agitadas.

\- Si…llego…a saber…que esto iba…a ser así…no me esforzaba…tanto – decía Kyoko mientras se recuperaba.

\- No te preocupes…de aquí al viaje…se les pasa.

\- ¿Qué viaje?

\- ¿Cómo que qué viaje? El viaje a Kyoto, ¿Cuál otro?

\- ¿Kyoto?

\- Sí, este año vamos a visitar Kyoto, aquellos que salieron mal en los exámenes tendrán tareas extra, por eso todos se esforzaron.

\- No sabía que teníamos un viaje a Kyoto.

\- ¿No? Bueno, muchos quieren ir ya que casi todos somos de Tokyo y no hemos ido, pero… Eh, Kyoko ¿pasa algo? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? – la cara de Kyoko no mostraba precisamente felicidad.

\- Ah, lo siento, es que se siente raro volver a casa en tanto tiempo.

\- Ah, es eso… ¿Cómo que volver a casa?

\- ¿Eh? ¿No te lo había dicho? Yo soy de Kyoto.

No sé si exageré con las tareas y los exámenes, solo he estudiado en Cuba y no tengo a nadie que me diga cómo es en otros lados, así que espero que esté bien, pero no se preocupen, lo que escribí fueron ideas, aquí no es así.

¡Cogidos a los tórtolos in fraganti! Jeje. Lo siento para los que pensaron que Kyoko iba a sacar 100 en todo, en otra ocasión lo hará. Ren se está abriendo inconscientemente y Yashiro está al tanto, me huelo avance por aquí ;-).

¿Qué va a pasar ahora que Kyoko volverá a Kyoto? Esperen hasta el próximo capi. Ahora, soy yo la única, o alguien más tiende a confundirse con Kyoko-Kyoto, en especial porque Kyoko es de Kyoto. ¡De locos!

 **NOTA:**

Voy a ser clara, nunca me llevé bien con las redacciones, esto es simplemente un loco que me dio en un momento de frustración, está historia fue…digamos forzada a nacer, solo que después siguió sola con un poco de inspiración. Soy buena hablando, o eso creo yo, más bien es que hablo mucho, pero mi confianza en la redacción es bastante baja. Debido a los pocos reviews estoy un poco estancada (no se preocupen, tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 17) y no tengo ideas para seguir adelante; eso y que desde hace como dos meses se me ocurrió hacer una versión en Skip Beat de una historia que inventé hace mucho tiempo y me impide concentrarme, no la escribí, la reproduje en mi cabeza, cosas mías, y estoy pensando publicar cuando termine esta, pero esa es otra historia, literalmente jeje, y no viene al caso ahora.

Así que se aprecian todas las ideas que ofrezcan, ya decidiré yo que hacer.

Navidad y el cumpleaños de Kyoko. No sé qué hacer. Pensé en una fiesta o algo parecido al manga, pero ni así se me ocurría nada. Tampoco sé que regalo le puede dar Ren a Kyoko, y no puede ser la flor, o al menos no quiero.

Transcurso entre navidad y San Valentín. Sí, me gustaría que suceda algo, además del cumple de Ren. Tampoco sé que regalo sirve.

San Valentín. Es en el que tengo menos problemas. Tengo una idea de lo que voy a hacer, pero no estoy segura de sí Kyoko le da a Ren chocolates u otra cosa, y recuerden, si no hay flor no hay gelatina. La decisión es de Uds.

Ahora necesito un poco de información.

Sólo conozco el cuándo es el cumpleaños de Kyoko, Ren y María, si alguien sabe el de alguien más (si está en algún lado), díganmelo por favor.

El color de ojos de Saena y de Mitsuoni(creo)… el papá de Kyoko; si es posible, color de cabello de ambos, también el color de ojos de Kuu. El blanco y negro no ayuda mucho…

De nuevo, acepto todo lo que escriban. Si me mandan tomates me ahorran comprarlos, al igual que los huevos u otro tipo de comida; si son piedras también viene bien, estoy construyendo una armadura, o un murro con igual función. Todas la opiniones son bien recibidas, y si me hacen una crítica es porque debo mejorar y así sé en qué me estoy equivocando.

Lamento las molestias causadas, creo que casi hay más habladurías mías que historia en este capítulo. Sin más, espero sus reviews sobre el transcurso de la historia y las posibles ideas para continuar esta locura mía. Nos vemos pronto, espero.


	11. 11 Llegada a Kyoto

**Serafina:** primero me asusté cuando vi llegar tantos reviews al correo y después estuve sufriendo un grave ataque de risa cuando vi que eran tuyos. Creo que deberías hacerte una cuenta, mientras tanto te responderé por aquí. Muchas gracias por tus bellos reviews, todavía no se me ocurre nada, pero la motivación está al 100%, ya veré cómo me las arreglo. Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta .

Hace rato que no lo digo, pero muchas gracias a todos los que siguen y/o ponen favorita esta historia, eso significa mucho para mí, aunque que me dejen un comentario me motiva bastante.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

Una cosa muy importante, desconozco cómo me quedó la descripción de Kyoko, así que por si acaso les digo con antelación, imagínense a Natsu con aura de Kyoko, ¿es posible? Mis disculpas por adelantado, solo por si acaso…

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

-diálogos-

Aquí va el capi

 **Capítulo 11 Llegada a Kyoto**

En un bus hay dos personas sentadas juntas, una chica y un chico, ambos incómodos, ella por la situación y él por la reacción de ella.

\- De haber sabido que te ibas a poner así le hubiera dicho al profesor que me permitiera cambiar de puesto. Nunca pensé que te fueras a sentir mal por sentarte a mi lado.

\- ¡T-te equivocas Tsuruga-san!*

\- Entonces ¿por qué tienes esa cara de incomodidad?

\- Es que…

 **Flash Back**

\- Bien, si ya están todos les voy a decir cómo irán sentados – dijo Sawara.

\- Moko-san.

\- Dime Kyoko.

\- ¿No nos sentamos donde nosotros queramos?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo quería sentarme contigo.

\- Mm, para que no haya pleitos. Sabes, si se pudiera decidir el pobre de Tsuruga-san tendría grandes problemas con las chicas.

\- Tienes razón – rio – sería algo problemático.

\- Bien – volvió a hablar Sawara – para que no haya problemas hemos decidido que se sentarán de acuerdo a los lugares que obtuvieron en los exámenes.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Por lo tanto, los primeros serán Mogami Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren.

\- ¡¿EHHHHHH?! – Kyoko podía sentir miradas de muerte directamente hacia ella.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

\- Todavía no me he recuperado de los resultados ni de la sensación de muerte a dondequiera que voy, ahora encima también me siento junto a usted.

\- Oh, no sabía que sentarse a mi lado era problemático.

\- N-no lo es, t-te juro que no lo es.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- E-es que…

\- Oye Ren, deja de molestar a Kyoko-chan – Yashiro estaba sentado detrás de Ren y a su lado estaba Kanae.

\- Y tú Kyoko, no te dejes intimidar por él – dijo Kanae.

\- Hey chicos dos contra uno no vale, y tampoco es así – se defendía Ren.

\- Si no quieres un dos contra una deja de molestar a Kyoko. Mírala no más, entre las miradas de todos por quitarte el primer lugar y "tener el honor" de sentarse junto a ti ya es suficiente, si la sigues presionando me voy a quedar sin una amiga.

\- Moko-san – Kyoko hubiera abrazado a su amiga si esta no estuviera en el asiento detrás de ella, pero estaba feliz de que Kanae pensara así de ella.

Los chicos siguieron bromeando y riendo el resto de camino. _Este Ren, solo hay que ver como ríe y mira a Kyoko-chan para ver que la quiere. Con el trabajo que me ha costado sacárselo y que lo reconociera ahora ni se molesta en disimularlo_ pensaba Yashiro recordando la conversación que tuvo con Ren.

 **Flash Back**

\- Oye Ren.

\- Si Yashiro.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Kyoko-chan y tú tuvieron una cita el último día de vacaciones?

\- Porque no fue una cita.

\- Pero te hubiera gustado que lo fuera.

\- ¿Qué dices? Somos amigos ¿lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Y fue por eso que pusiste cara de dolido cuando ella lo dijo frente a todos?

\- ¿Qué cara?

\- ¿Cómo que qué cara? Si te hubieras visto en un espejo lo hubieras visto. Ren, ¿te gusta Kyoko-chan?

\- ¿Qué dices Yukihito? ¿Cómo podría? Solo somos amigos – decía Ren mientras le sonreía brillantemente.

\- Ren, por favor no sonrías así, da miedo. – _Esta es la primera vez que Ren sonríe así cuando le pregunto si le gusta una chica. Antes siempre me lo decía de tal manera que, aunque dijera que lo hacía no le creía_.

\- No sé de qué hablas Yashiro – sonrisa MUY brillante.

\- Sabes Ren, somos amigos y los amigos confían entre sí. Siempre lo has hecho ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?

\- Pero sí lo hago.

\- Entonces cuéntame con lujo de detalles la no cita.

\- Pero si ya te he contado todo.

\- No. Solo me has dicho que juegos jugaron y que comieron juntos. Por dios, ¡Ren comiendo! Todavía no me creo que haya alguien capaz de obligarte a comer.

\- Exageras.

\- No lo hago. Me hablaste de los juegos, pero no me dijiste si se divirtieron y según los chicos estaban riendo bastante.

\- La verdad, sí lo hice. _De hecho, me divertí mucho más que con otras chicas o incluso que con las novias que he tenido, pero no le puedo decir eso a Yukihito_ pensaba Ren sin darse cuenta de la cara de enamorado que estaba poniendo delante de Yashiro.

\- ¿Y ella? – Yashiro estaba entrando en modo fanboy con la cara que estaba poniendo Ren.

\- Supongo que también se divirtió, su sonrisa parecía sincera.

O.O _¡Ren se fijó en la sonrisa de una chica y encima habla de ella con esa cara de tonto! Se acabó, es el fin del mundo. Ren ESTÁ ENAMORADO_.

Ren miró a Yashiro en cuya cara parecía que se iba a acabar el mundo.

\- Yukihito, ¿estás bien?

\- Ren, - dijo mirándole a los ojos - ¿sabes lo que significa lo que acabas de decir?

\- ¿Es que he dicho algo que no hayas entendido?

\- No, no. Parece que el que no lo ha entendido eres tú.

\- … O.O?

\- Ren – dijo muy serio – estás ENAMORADO - dijo Yashiro con flores a su alrededor y en modo fanboy.

\- Yashiro ya te dije que no siento nada por Mogami-san.

\- Ren, respóndeme.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Te sientes feliz cuando la ves?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Piensas que ella es bonita?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Te gusta verla sonreír?

\- Sí.

\- Eso Ren, se llama AMOR.

\- … -

 **Fin del Fash Back**

El viaje duraría 3 noches. Los estudiantes se dividirían en grupos de 5 personas que compartirían habitación en un tipo de Ryokan de muy alta clase.

\- No nos sentamos juntas, pero espero que nos toque el mismo grupo Kyoko-san.

\- Sí, me gustaría que estuviéramos las tres juntas Chiori-san.

\- Bien, el siguiente grupo estará conformado por Amamiya Chiori.

\- _Moko-san y yo – pensaba Kyoko._

\- YashiroYukihito.

\- Kotonami Kanae.

\- _¡Falto yo!_

\- Tsuruga Ren.

\- _Ya no sé si todavía quiero._

\- _Que sea Kyoko_ – pensaban los dos chicos.

\- Y Mogami Kyoko.

 _¡¿ES ENSERIO?!_ Pensaban los cinco.

\- _Mi vida se acabó_ – pensaba Kyoko.

…

La habitación era realmente grande, tenía dos habitaciones, en una dormirían las chicas en la otra los chicos.

\- Esto es increíblemente grande. Por cierto, ¿Cuáles son los planes para el viaje? – decía asombrada Chiori.

\- Pasaremos tres noches aquí. La última tarde la tenemos libre – dijo Yashiro.

\- Entonces Kyoko nos podrá indicar los mejores lugares para ir.

\- Moko-san, que sea de aquí no significa que lo conozca todo. Hace tiempo que no vengo así que no sé si pueda ser de mucha ayuda.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Kyoko-chan es de Kyoto? – preguntó Yashiro.

\- Sí, yo también me sorprendí cuando lo escuché – respondió Kanae.

\- De hecho, me gustaría tener un tiempo a solas… si no les molesta.

\- Claro que no Kyoko. Seguramente quieres ir a ver a tu familia y amigos… _Oh no, acabo de decir las palabras prohibidas._

El aura alrededor de Kyoko se puso triste y Kanae rápidamente cambió de tema.

\- Oye Kyoko, tú me dijiste que eras de aquí, ¿acaso sabes cómo dormimos o nos bañamos?

\- Pero qué tipo de pregunta es esa Kanae-san – le susurró Chiori.

\- Calla, es para que Kyoko no piense en lo que acabo de decir.

\- No te preocupes Moko-san, todo es bastante sencillo. Mira dormimos en los futones que deben estar… aquí están. El baño es las aguas termales que debe haber en el centro del hotel.

\- ¿Aguas termales?

\- Sí, y no se preocupen, no son mixtas.

 _En realidad la preocupada pareces tú_ pensaban los cuatro.

\- Entonces Kyoko, ¿vamos a bañarnos juntas?

\- Claro – y le sonrió.

Las chicas fueron a los baños y Ren y Yashiro se quedaron solos.

\- Entonces Ren, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Cómo que a qué? A conquistarla me refiero – Ren tenía cara de desentendido – a Kyoko-chan.

\- Pero que dices Yashiro – dijo sonriendo brillantemente y Yashiro tuvo escalofríos.

\- Ren, te he dicho que te ahorres esas sonrisas, a mí no me engañas – _aunque si me das miedo_.

\- No pienso hacer nada.

\- Ren, no te pregunté si pensabas hacer algo o no, te pregunté qué pensabas hacer. Tenemos tres días y tres noches en Kyoto, la ciudad natal de Kyoko-chan. Si para cuando volvamos a Tokyo no has avanzado NADA pienso decirle al director – _seguro que él con sus manías del amor se encarga de hacer algo por ellos._

 _NO, el director NO. Si Lory se entera puedo dar por terminada mi tranquilidad tanto amorosa como personal._ – De acuerdo Yashiro, haré algo – y suspiró derrotado.

\- Eso espero _sabía que el chantaje con el director funcionaría, aunque debo decir que no me gustaría tener que recurrir a ello NUNCA. El director da miedo cuando se trata de amor._

En Tokyo, en una oficina muy extravagante, estornudaba Lory.

.

.

Primer día después de la llegada a Kyoto, y en cierta habitación faltaba un poco de tranquilidad.

\- Kyoko vamos, no pasa nada.

\- No, les dije que no lo hicieran.

\- Pero Kyoko-san, te ves muy bien.

\- Pero lo hicieron sin preguntármelo siquiera.

\- ¿Acaso te disgusta?

\- No Moko-san, me gusta, pero…

\- Nada de peros, si está todo bien acaba de salir.

Yashiro y Ren esperaban a las chicas, aunque un poco confundidos, ya que de repente las escucharon hablar como si discutieran algo, y a pesar de que escucharon toda la conversación, todavía no sabían de qué se trataba. Cuando finalmente se abre la puerta salen Kanae y Chiori, pero no Kyoko.

\- Vamos Kyoko, no te acobardes ahora.

\- Pero – se escuchaba desde algún lugar dentro del dormitorio.

\- No me vengas con peros ahora. Si no sales-

\- Ya salgo, ya salgo.

Kyoko salió casi irreconocible. Llevaba maquillaje, y se había cambiado el peinado. Ahora se veía mucho más madura y hermosa que antes.

Los chicos se quedaron en shock cuando la vieron. Si Yashiro se había quedado con la boca abierta, la mandíbula de Ren se había quedado en el piso, mientras que Kyoko trataba de lucir lo menos nerviosa posible. Por su parte Kanae y Chiori estaban muy orgullosas de su amiga y del excelente trabajo que le habían hecho, a pesar de que fue duro el poder convencerla.

 **FLASH BACK**

La noche anterior Kanae y Chiori había debatido como hacer que Kyoko se dejara maquillar y peinar sin problemas. Ambas sabían que Kyoko siempre hablaba del maquillaje como algo inalcanzable, algo exagerado de su parte, pero no sabían si aceptaría de buenas a primeras, hablaban de Kyoko después de todo, el mayor misterio del mundo.

\- Kyoko, ¿te gustaría maquillarte?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas Moko-san?

\- Solo saber.

\- Pues sí, me gustaría poder maquillarme.

Las chicas no necesitaron más y sacaron sus sets de maquillaje.

\- ¿Qué piensan hacer con eso? – preguntó Kyoko nerviosa.

\- Hacer que luzcas mejor – respondieron las dos y sin más empezaron su trabajo.

Chiori la peinó y Kanae la maquilló, aunque con un poco de trabajo pues Kyoko no se estaba quieta, hasta que terminaron.

\- Ya estás. Vamos, los chicos nos esperan.

\- No quiero – Kyoko se negaba a salir.

\- Pero Kyoko-san, te ves muy bonita.

\- ¡Yo no puedo lucir bonita!

\- ¿Cómo qué no? Mírate – hicieron que Kyoko se mirara en un espejo – Ves.

\- ¿Y si los chicos se burlan?

\- ¿Enserio crees que lo harían?

\- Supongo que no.

\- ¿Entonces Kyoko?

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros. Vas a salir y punto.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Todo había sido idea de Kanae, ya que ella también había visto como Ren estaba mirando a Kyoko después de la "no cita" durante el festival, y de la cual ella estaba convencida, que, aunque no hubiera sido oficial, a los ojos de todos, en especial con las narraciones que dio Kyoko, lo parecía. Ahora estaba decidida a ver si sucedía algo, y que mejor manera de motivar a Ren haciendo que Kyoko luciera más bonita de lo que ya era, y su plan estaba funcionando. Tuvo que aguantar las risas cuando vio a Ren con aquella expresión de asombro y esa cara de enamorado en el momento que vio a Kyoko.

 _Es una lástima que Chiori no se haya dado cuenta, pero voy a dejar que lo haga sola_ pesaba Kanae.

\- ¿Tengo algo raro? – le preguntaba Kyoko a los chicos que todavía no reaccionaban.

\- No Kyoko-chan, no tienes nada raro. De hecho, estás muy bonita – a lo cual Kyoko se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza para que no se notara tanto.

\- … - Yashiro tuvo que darle un codazo a Ren para que reaccionara – Si… te queda… muy bien.

\- M-muchas g-gracias – dijo todavía cabizbaja.

\- Bien, es hora de irnos. Hoy tenemos un largo día.

Durante el primer día visitaron varios templos y lugares turísticos. En una de las visitas a un santuario las chicas se quedaron olas en la entrada mientras esperaban por Yashiro y Ren para entrar. En eso llegan una chica y un chico.

\- Sho-chan, ¿por qué tenemos que esperar por el resto? Adelantémonos como siempre y ya.

\- No podemos Mimori. Son las reglas.

 _No. No puede ser. Esa voz es…_ pensaba Kyoko.

Ya me imagino la reacción que pondría Lory si se enterara, que por supuesto que lo va a hacer. ¡Pobre Ren! ¡Pero Yashiro también va a coger lo suyo! Aquí viene Sho, aunque debo decir que no aparecerá mucho. Lo digo por si hay alguna fan de él por ahí…

*Acabo de darme cuenta cuando leí el capítulo antes de subirlo que Kyoko trata a Ren lo mismo de tú que de usted, problemas de haber leído tantos fanfic y de su influencia. Ya que aquí ellos tienen la misma edad deberían tratarse de tú, ¿no? Debido a eso a partir de ahora voy a escribirlo así, aunque si no están de acuerdo igual puedo cambiarlo.

Por cierto, Yashiro es un chico, así que puedo decir fangirl, aunque para el caso…como si hubiera diferencia

Hoy voy a ser especifica… espero sus OPINIONES DEL CAPÍTULO, sin presiones ;). Es mi plan actualizar cada inicio de semana, mientras tenga capítulos que subir claro está. Nos vemos :-*


	12. 12 Un encuentro no deseado

Me preguntaron en qué mes estábamos, así que decidí decirlo por si alguien más también tenía la duda. Según mis cálculos (muy particulares) digamos que estamos en octubre, la primera mitad del mes.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

Algo muy importante. Toda la info que voy a poner aquí la van a necesitar para entender el capi, en especial el pasado de Kyoko. Podría haberlo puesto dentro de la historia, pero no sabía cómo incluirlo y que quedara bien así que decidí simplemente ponerlo acá. Esto tal vez sea confuso, y si se quieren quejar con alguien, échenle la culpa a mi mente que fue quien me dijo que lo hiciera así.

La preparatoria Akatoki es una escuela de música (muy poco de actuación también, tal vez).

Akatoki no tiene entrada directa, o sea, no tiene estudiantes de primer año. Para ingresar a Akatoki primero deben pasar el primer año en una preparatoria X (a la cual no me dedique a buscarle nombre o simplemente cualquier preparatoria), donde tienes que demostrar ser un estudiante, digamos responsable.

Saena solo le pagó a Kyoko la matrícula de la escuela, el dinero del alquiler lo ganaba ella en trabajos de medio tiempo, a diferencia de Sho que lo tenía todo pagado. Saena NO es pobre, tiene dinero, y hasta ahí los detalles.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

-diálogos-

Aquí va el capi

 **Capítulo 12 Un encuentro no deseado**

\- Ne Sho-chan, ¿por qué tenemos que esperar por el resto? Adelantémonos como siempre y ya.

\- No podemos Mimori. Son las reglas.

 _No. No puede ser. Esa voz es…_ Kyoko buscó con la vista y se encontró con una chica de cabello negro y largo que acompañaba a un chico alto y rubio. _No. Son alucinaciones mías. Esto no está pasando._ La chica se retiró pasando casi por al lado de Kyoko y se encontró con la mirada del chico. Kyoko desvía la mirada y las chicas se preocupan pues en unos minutos había actuado muy extraño. _Espero que no me haya reconocido. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrármelo justamente aquí?_ Pensaba Kyoko.

 _Esas chicas son muy bonitas, en especial la del pelo naranja, que de hecho acaba de mirar hacia acá. Será entretenido_ piensa Sho y se acerca a las chicas _._

\- Hola chicas. ¿Andan solas?

 _Justo lo que nos faltaba, un chico con ganas de coquetear y Kyoko sin reaccionar._ – Vamos Kyoko reacciona – dijo casi sacudiéndola.

\- Oh, te llamas Kyoko. Ese es un nombre muy bonito. Por cierto, mi nombre es Fuwa Sho.

 _¿¡No me ha reconocido?! No me lo creo._ Kyoko reacciona mientras llegan Yashiro y Ren. _Es ahora o nunca._ Kyoko intenta irse, pero Sho le aguanta la muñeca.

\- Yashiro-san y Tsuruga-san ya vienen. Es hora de irnos.

\- Oye ¿No crees que es un poco maleducado de tu parte mirar fijamente a alguien y después marcharte como si nada?

\- Lo siento, te pareces a un conocido mío y te he confundido. Ahora si me disculpas, mis amigos esperan por mí.

Sho la suelta y mientras se aleja de él Kyoko se cruza con Mimori pero no la nota, en cambio, Mimori sí lo hace. _Creo que la he visto en algún lado, me pregunto dónde._

.

\- Kyoko, ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas Moko-san?

\- Es que… has estado comportándote extraño desde hace un rato.

\- Estoy bien, no se preocupen.

Aunque Kyoko dijo eso, no es como si ellos fueran a dejar de preocuparse e ignorarla.

\- Discúlpenme un momento – dijo Kyoko y se fue.

\- Ren, ¿para dónde vas tú? – dijo Yashiro al ver que Ren iba en la misma dirección.

\- Al baño, ¿acaso no puedo?

\- Sí puedes.

En el baño Ren se encontró con Sho. A pesar de no conocerse no pudieron evitar mirarse el uno al otro, pero sin dirigirse palabra alguna. Ren a Sho porque después de que él apareciera Kyoko se había comportado diferente; y Sho a Ren porque el andaba con las "chicas que él había visto". Ren fue el primero en salir, e inmediatamente lo hace Kyoko.

\- ¿Segura que no pasa nada Mogami-san?

\- Segura, no te preocupes.

 _Esa es la voz de la chica de hace un rato. Espera, ¿él ha dicho Mogami? ¿Kyoko? No puede ser la misma._ Sho sale buscando a Kyoko.

\- ¿Kyoko?

\- ¿Tú de nuevo? Sí, mi nombre es Kyoko, pero agradecería que no me llamaras con tanta confianza.

\- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta Kyoko?

\- Disculpa, pero no sé de qué hablas.

\- Sí como no. Como si fuera posible que existieran dos Mogami Kyoko.

\- Si bien ese es mi nombre no sé a qué te refieres.

\- ¡Detente! Deja de actuar como si no me conocieras.

\- Lo siento, pero yo no conozco a ningún **Fuwa Sho**. Debo irme.

\- Espera – y le agarra la muñeca.

\- Suéltame.

\- No.

\- Mogami-san ha sido clara contigo – dijo un Ren muy enfadado sujetando la muñeca de Sho para que este soltara la de Kyoko, y así lo hizo. – Debemos irnos, nuestros amigos nos esperan.

Ren y Kyoko se retiraron dejando a Sho completamente en shock. Ren evitó hablar del tema, pero Kyoko no se recuperaba. Así pasó el resto del día, incluso cuando terminaron de comer. Después que regresaron de bañarse Ren ya no pudo soportar ver a Kyoko deprimida.

\- Mogami-san, ¿qué relación tiene tú y es chico que nos encontramos en el santuario?

 _¡Lo preguntó!_ Pensaban los otros tres que se encontraban en una situación parecida a la de él.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Porque has estado diferente desde que lo viste a él.

\- … -

\- Tsuruga-san tiene razón Kyoko – intervino Kanae – Se ve que algo te molesta, y lo único que ha pasado ha sido el encuentro con él. Puedes contar con nosotros. Somos amigos ¿no? Y los amigos se apoyan _sé que decir eso es un golpe bajo, pero tengo que hacer que lo cuente para poder ayudarla._

\- Supongo… - Kyoko estaba indecisa y todos estaban expectantes. – Está bien, les contaré sobre mi pasado.

Todos estaban ahora muy atentos a Kyoko.

\- No pongan esas caras de quien quiere matar su curiosidad - _aunque no los culpo_ – Bien, debería empezar desde el principio de todo. Recuerdan que les hablé del chico que me gustaba – todos asintieron – El chico que nos encontramos y yo fuimos amigos – _o eso pensé siempre_ – su nombre es – _si él no quiere que se sepa yo no soy quien para evitarlo_ – Fuwa Sho. Antes yo era una niña un poco llorona y él siempre me molestaba por ello, pero después de que el chico que me gustaba se fuera quien me ayudó y estuvo a mi lado fue él. Así fue como nos hicimos amigos, eso fue durante la primaria. Él siempre fue un chico bastante popular, y aunque al principio no le importaba, poco a poco eso fue cambiando. Fue durante la secundaria que empezamos a distanciarnos, de cierta manera. Un día de tercer año, él me dijo que quería ir a estudiar a Tokyo y me preguntó si yo iría con él, que así no se sentiría solo. Conversamos con nuestros padres y aceptaron – _unos más fáciles que otros_ – hicimos las pruebas y nos aceptaron a ambos – _la única diferencia fue que Sho no tuvo que trabajar para pagar su alquiler y yo sí_ -. El primer año de preparatoria no fue nada como yo había pensado, ya que él y yo casi nunca teníamos tiempo para vernos o hablar fuera de la escuela – _incluso dentro había días en los que no hablábamos_ – y fuimos alejándonos. Un día, poco después de que se publicaran las notas de los exámenes finales escuche a unas chicas diciendo que él se iba a cambiar a la preparatoria Akatoki. Cuando lo desafié no solo admitió que se iba, sino que solo me había usado, se refirió a mí como si fuera una pertenencia suya. Después de eso peleamos y no volví a la escuela, así que no lo volví a ver hasta hoy.

Durante unos minutos hubo un silencio incómodo en la habitación, aunque Kyoko no sabía por qué, pero por el aura que había alrededor de sus amigos le daba la impresión de que querían matar a alguien. A medida que pasaban los minutos la magnitud de sus auras disminuyeron y hablaron.

\- Pero cuando él vino a hablarnos no parecía reconocerte – dijo Chiori.

\- Y no lo hizo, lo notó más tarde, aunque no sé cómo – _eso fue lo que más me molestó. ¿Conoces a una chica de toda tu vida, pero no puedes reconocerla porque tiene un poco de maquillaje? Solo él._

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

\- Ya empecé, echarme para atrás ahora es un poco tarde. Pregunta Moko-san.

\- ¿Por qué fuiste a nuestra escuela?

\- No quería volver a Kyoto, me sentía incómoda volver de esa manera, así que decidí que al menos terminaría la preparatoria en Tokyo. Cambié de apartamento y casualmente la Preparatoria Takarada era la mejor y me quedaba bastante cerca. Mi madre aceptó hacerme el traslado si era capaz de aprobar los exámenes. Así fue como llegué.

\- ¿Por eso fuiste distante al principio?

\- Así es, aunque me puse muy feliz cuando se preocuparon por mí, nadie lo había hecho antes.

 _¡¿Qué clase de vida ha tenido esta chica?!_

\- Todo está bien ahora. Nosotros somos tus amigos y no te vamos a abandonar nunca.

\- Sí, lo sé – les dijo Kyoko y les dio una sonrisa tierna.

\- Kyoko así es muy adorable – dijo Kanae dándole un abrazo.

\- ¿M-m-moko-san?

\- Está bien. Nosotros te cuidaremos.

Y dicho esto Kyoko se echó a llorar de la felicidad y todos se rieron por su reacción. Después de ello decidieron ir a dormir ya que era tarde.

Kyoko se sintió feliz como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, pero revivir viejos recuerdos le costó su sueño. _No puedo dormir. Tal vez no debí haber dicho nada. No. Si no lo hubiera hecho me sentiría peor. Cuando les conté sentí que perdía una carga, me pregunto si debí haberles contado a detalle. No, es mejor así. Aún recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer._

 **Flash Back (POV de Kyoko)**

Iba caminando cuando escuché a unas chicas hablando.

\- ¿Has escuchado? Sho se marcha a Akatoki.

\- Sí, le han otorgado el traslado.

\- ¿Y esa chica que siempre está detrás de él?

\- ¿Mogami? Imposible. Ni siquiera lo sabía. Ni tenía por qué, después de todo no la necesitará más.

\- Así que después de todo si la estaba utilizando.

\- Y la muy tonta la seguía a todos lados.

"No. Están mintiendo. Sho-chan nunca haría algo así" fue lo que pensé. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia donde estaba Sho. Sabía dónde estaría y tenía que verlo. Cuando llegué estaba con Mimori.

\- Sho-chan, yo también voy a ir a Akatoki, me llegó la respuesta mira.

\- Ya veo que sí Mimori.

Ella también lo sabía, incluso se va con él. Entonces es verdad. Abrí la puerta de manera abrupta y sin llamar

\- Sho… - no pude decir nada más.

\- Mimori, nos puedes dejar un momento solos.

\- Eh

\- Después te veo ¿sí?

\- Está bien. No vayas a escaparte.

Después que Mimori se fue estuvimos unos minutos en silencio.

\- ¿Qué querías Kyoko?

\- Pensé que eras tú el que iba a decir algo ya que le pediste a Mimori que se fuera. Por lo visto a ella también le dieron el traslado.

\- Veo que te enteraste.

\- Aunque no de la mejor manera.

\- ¿Y que querías?

\- ¡Haberme enterado por ti! – por primera vez en mi vida alcé la voz, pero necesitaba hacerlo – Me hubiera gustado que fueras tú quien me lo dijeran y no haber sido la última en saberlo.

\- Olvidé decírtelo.

\- ¿Cómo también olvidaste decirme que pensabas ir allí en primer lugar?

\- … -

\- ¿Qué soy para ti Sho?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es una pregunta sencilla.

\- Pues no la entiendo.

\- Entonces di algo.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? – Sho también alzó la voz.

\- ¡Que soy tu amiga y no un objeto que consideras te pertenece! – estaba enojada, muy enojada, pero sobre todo dolida.

\- … - Su silencio fue más que suficiente pero aun así quería que escucharlo de él.

\- Sabes que lo que más odio son las mentiras. Por lo menos dime la verdad. Creo que es lo menos que merezco.

\- … -

\- ¡SHO!

\- Sí, te usé. – aunque sin motivos para hacer, Sho estalló como si estuviera furioso – Sabía que para entrar en Akatoki necesitaría trabajar duro y pensé que tú podrías encargarte de ello por mí, por eso te hice venir…

\- ¿Solo eso? No te detengas ahora. ¿Y cuándo éramos niños? Tú no podías saber si te seria de ayuda en aquel entonces.

\- Estabas vulnerable. Las chicas deprimidas son fáciles de controlar.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que solo te acercaste a mí porque pensaste que podrías utilizarme en un futuro?

\- Pues sí. Siempre actué. Es imposible que "tu príncipe" vuelva, no importa como lo mires. Aunque no entiendo que vio en una chica tan simple como tú. Lo más probable es que estuviera aburrido y quería entretenerse hasta que se marchara. Sin embargo, pudo haber escogido a alguien más para eso, que idiota.

Slap.

No lo soporté más y le di una cachetada.

\- Podrás decir de mí lo que quieras, pero no permitiré que hables mal de Kuon.

Sho me miró atónito, no sé si fue porque fue la primera vez que golpeé a alguien, específicamente a él, o por el hecho de que me salieron lagrimas que no pude reprimir, y es que hacía mucho tiempo no me veía llorar. Ya no quería mirarlo a la cara, no quería verlo, así que salí corriendo. Por suerte ya habían terminado las clases y no había casi nadie en los alrededores, no paré hasta que llegué a mi apartamento, me alegré de no tener trabajo en el Daruyama ese día. Cuando llegué lloré, lloré como hacía años que no lloraba, todas las emociones reprimidas durante años salieron a flote mediante las lágrimas. Usada, más que nada me sentía usada, decepcionada por haber creído en personas que nunca pensaron en mí, sino en ellos mismos.

"No pienso volver a verlos, a ninguno de ellos. Me iré lejos, pero no volveré a Kyoto, no por ahora". Busqué, y supe que había una preparatoria muy buena cerca del Daruyama. Gracias al Jefe y a Okami-san pude cambiar de apartamento, y mamá aceptó sin problemas que cambiara de escuela si era aceptada, lo cual lo hizo todo más fácil.

 **Fin del Flash Back (continúa POV de Kyoko)**

Pero no pienso llorar, no quiero, no por él, pero no puedo dormir. No hay sol, pero tal vez **eso** funcione con la luz de la luna. Cogí a Corn y salí al balcón que había en la habitación, me alegré que todos estuvieran durmiendo y no me hubieran sentido. Ahí estaba la luna, y había luna llena. Levanté mi mano con Corn y la luz pasó a través de la piedra. Es incluso más bella que cuando se reflejaba la luz del sol. Cuando lo he hecho con el sol, la piedra desprendía un destello dorado, pero ahora lo hace un plateado azulado

\- Realmente es mágico Kuon.

\- ¿Qué es mágico Mogami-san?

 **Fin POV de Kyoko**

\- ¡Tsu-tsuruga-san! ¿Qué hace aquí? – _¡Pensé que todos estaban durmiendo!_

\- Bueno, yo salí a tomar un poco de aire. ¿Qué haces tú despierta a estas horas?

\- T-tenía insomnio.

\- Oh. Pero no me has respondido. ¿A qué te refieres con magia?

\- N-no es nada.

\- ¿Segura? – Ren se fue acercando a Kyoko.

\- S-sí - _¿Y por qué se acerca tanto?_

\- Tus titubeos me dicen otra cosa – dijo Ren más cerca.

\- ¡Deje de molestar por favor! Ya he tenido suficientes burlas.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me voy a burlar de ti? – dijo Ren algo molesto - ¿Acaso alguna vez me he burlado de algo que has dicho?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Ah – Kyoko suspiró derrotada – Se trata de esto – dijo enseñando la piedra.

\- ¿Esa no es la piedra de ese chico?

\- Sí. Kuon me la regaló. Me dijo que si miraba a través con ella a través de la luz produciría un destello…

\- ¿Un destello?

\- Un destello mágico – Dijo Kyoko sonrojada y evitando contacto visual.

 _Se ve adorable cuando se sonroja_ \- ¿Y qué hace ese destello?

\- Elimina la tristeza.

\- Debí suponerlo.

\- O.O?

\- Todavía estás deprimida por tu encuentro con ese tal Fuwa, ¿no es así?

Kyoko solo asintió.

\- Entonces, ¿funcionó la magia o no?

\- Pues – _ya no me siento tan mal_ – Sí.

\- Entonces sí fue magia.

\- Tsuruga-san, ¿crees que la magia existe?

\- ¿Hay algo que pruebe lo contrario?

Kyoko negó.

\- Entonces existe. Ahora, creo que deberíamos regresar a dormir antes de que los otros noten que no estamos, además deberías descansar, las ojeras no se ven nada bien en una chica.

\- ¡Tsuruga-san, dijo que no se burlaría de mí!

\- No en un mal sentido. Pero ahora deberías ser capaz de dormir, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, gracias – y le sonrió como le sonreía de niña.

Ren y sus capacidades de cambiar el estado de ánimo (no entremos en comentarios), por eso quiero verlo en el manga. ¡ LO EXTRAÑO!

¡He golpeado a Sho! Técnicamente fue Kyoko pero fui yo quien hizo que pasara, y es que un puntapié no es suficiente, Sho se merecía algo más fuerte, preferiblemente, un golpe entre las piernas…

Sí, fui cruel con Kyoko, pero para que lo sepan casi lloro cuando lo escribí, pero ya estaba escrito y mi mente no me dejaba ir atrás.

Aunque no lo crean, es bastante difícil escribir tanto en un solo capítulo, y es que no me gusta escribir de muchas cosas en uno solo por lo que se complica; además, me siento de alguna manera realizada cuando veo que soy capaz de escribir tanto, y lo soy más cuando leo sus reviews, los cuales estoy esperando leer. Nos vemos.


	13. 13 Desaparecida

Primero que nada, mil disculpas por la demora, no tengo absolutamente ninguna excusa.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

-diálogos-

*recuerdos*

Aquí va el capi

 **Capítulo 13 Desaparecida**

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron sin problemas, excepto Kyoko y Ren. Que Kyoko tuviera problemas para levantarse de la cama era inusual, pero después del día que tuvo era normal que no hubiera podido dormir bien; ahora, Ren no tenía excusa. Si bien Kyoko tuvo un día difícil, Ren no, aunque tanto Kanae como Yashiro sabían que él debía estar preocupado por ella el hecho de que "no hubiera dormido" era lo que ellos tenían en duda.

A pesar de que Kyoko les había contado su pasado, ninguno de ellos se comportó diferente de como solían, y eso alegró a Kyoko, pues no la trataban con lástima, pero si se preocupaban por ella.

La tarde la tendrían libre y Kyoko habló con los chicos para estar sola y ellos accedieron, no sin antes poner un poco de resistencia, aun así, pasarían toda la mañana juntos. El último recorrido ya Kyoko la había hecho varias veces cuando vivía en Kyoto, así que fue al baño para después esperarlos en la salida. Sin embargo, sus planes no siguieron esa línea. Salía del baño cuando lo oyó.

\- Vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar.

 _Esa voz…_ \- Ah, eres tú.

\- Hoy no está tu salvador contigo – dijo victorioso.

\- Acabo de salir del baño de mujeres, no creo que Tsuruga-san pueda acompañarme, por otra parte, parece que tú tienes alma de acosador.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Es la segunda vez que salgo del baño y te encuentro.

\- H-ha sido casualidad.

\- Entonces no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Adiós – dijo lo más fría que pudo.

\- ¡Espera!

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- No me trates como a un desconocido.

\- Para mí lo eres.

\- ¡Vamos Kyoko! ¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo? Deja de ser tan fría.

\- Conmigo no pasa nada. Además, ¿cómo quieres que reaccione? – ya Kyoko no podía controlarse – Ya te lo dije para mí eres un desconocido.

\- Nos conocemos desde pequeños.

\- No. Yo creía que nos conocíamos desde pequeños, pero tú me demostrase lo contrario.

\- ¿Estás enojada?

\- En lo absoluto. Estoy arrepentida. Arrepentida de haberte seguido y de haber confiado en ti. Ahora debo irme.

\- ¡Espera!

\- ¿Ahora qué?

-…-

\- ¿No estarás preocupado por mí o sí?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Preocupado por ti? ¿Quién se preocuparía por ti?

\- Seguro que tú no. Eres demasiado idiota para notar nada. Ni siquiera notaste que era yo, aunque nuestros ojos se encontraron.

\- Lucías diferente – se justificó.

\- ¿Diferente? ¡¿Dices que me conoces desde que éramos niños, pero al mirarme a los ojos no me reconociste porque lucía diferente?!

\- … -

\- Es suficiente. Y para que te ahorres las molestias, estoy en perfecto estado. Ahora tengo AMIGOS que se preocupan por mí. No vuelvas a molestarme y no me sigas. Adiós Sho-ta-ro.

Kyoko se fue lo más rápido que pudo a la salida dejando a Sho lo más atrás que podía. No debía quedarse más tiempo, y es que no importa cuánto intentemos olvidarlo, o incluso si lo reconocemos, el hecho de que nos traicionen es en extremo doloroso, en especial cuando todo en lo que creías no es más que una mentira.

Por suerte, Kyoko no estuvo mucho tiempo sola, y pudo irse rápido del lugar acompañada de sus amigos. Después de almorzar Kyoko les pidió que la dejaran sola un rato.

\- Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría hacer – dijo Kyoko.

\- ¿Segura que vas a estar bien estando sola?

\- Sí, además, no es como si me fuera a perder – pero después de lo sucedido el día anterior todos pensaba que no era una buena idea dejar a Kyoko sola, aunque estuviera en su ciudad. – No se preocupen, estaré bien.

\- Si necesitas algo solo llámanos, ¿sí?

\- Lo haré, no se preocupen y disfruten lo más que puedan. Nos vemos más tarde en el hotel.

Kyoko se marchó y a pesar de que aparentaba estar completamente bien ellos sabían que no lo estaba, pensaron en seguirla, pero Ren se opuso.

\- Confiemos en ella – dijo Ren.

\- ¿Y si le pasa algo? – dijo Kanae.

\- Dijo que nos llamaría.

\- Pero…

\- Estoy tan preocupado como tú, Kotonami-san, pero creo que ella necesita hacer algo por sí misma.

\- ¡Pero somos sus amigos! Los amigos se ayudan.

\- Tsuruga-san tiene razón Kanae-san – intervino Chiori. – Además, Kyoko-san se va a molestar con nosotros si sabe que la seguimos. Demos un recorrido y así despejamos la mente un poco, piensa que es por ella.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Amamiya-san – dijo Yashiro.

\- Si ustedes lo dicen.

Kanae se dio por vencida y los cuatro se dispusieron a recorrer Kyoto.

.

.

Llegó la noche, pasó la hora de la comida y del baño, pero Kyoko no apareció. Decidieron que la esperarían en la habitación, pero el cansancio pudo más que ellos y se quedaron dormidos. A la mañana siguiente se despertaron buscando señales de Kyoko, pero no hubo ninguna visible, y encima no contestaba el celular. Ahora sí estaban preocupados, y mucho, Kyoko no rompe una promesa y ella había prometido volver. Pasaron de preocupados a alarmados cuando recordaron que se marcharían en unas horas.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Chiori

\- ¿Y si salimos a buscarla? – preguntó Kanae.

\- Podría estar en cualquier lado – contestó Yasiro.

\- Entonces, vamos a dividirnos –propuso Ren –. Nos vamos en cuatro horas, nos en la entrada del hotel dentro de tres horas.

\- De acuerdo – respondieron los tres.

Cada uno fue por un lado, pero no la encontraron, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. A las tres horas se encontraron, pero sin Ren.

\- A pesar de que fue el quien lo propuso es el primero que no lo cumple.

\- Ren está preocupado. Busquemos un poco más, nos vemos en 45 minutos aquí mismo.

\- De acuerdo.

Pero no hubo resultados. Faltaban cinco minutos para salir y ahora no solo faltaba Kyoko, también Ren. Entonces sonó el celular de Yashiro.

\- Es Ren.

\- ¡Entonces contesta! – dijo una histérica Kanae.

\- Ren, ¿Dónde diablos andas metido? Nos marchamos en cinco minutos y como si con Kyoko-chan no fuera suficiente tú también desapareces.

\- ¡Yashiro, que te calmes hombre! ¡Déjame hablar! Acabo de encontrarla.

\- ¿En serio? – la cara de Yashiro se relajó un poco y para que las chicas lo escucharan puso el altavoz.

\- Si Yashiro, la encontré – ahora las chicas también se habían relajado.

\- ¿Dónde están? Tienen cinco minutos para llegar antes de que los dejen aquí.

\- No se preocupen. Yo me encargo de llevarla de vuelta.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? – preguntó Kanae.

\- Ya les dije que no se preocupen, ya me encargué de eso. Ya pedí ayuda para el transporte.

\- No me digas que se lo pediste a él – dijo Yashiro.

 _¿De quién están hablando?_ Se preguntaban Kanae y Chiori

\- Era el único al que podía pedírselo para que no hubiera problemas.

\- Entonces no me preocupo. Nos vemos en Tokyo.

\- Nos vemos – y colgaron.

\- Yashiro-san, ¿de quién están hablando?

\- …Del director. Ren odia pedirle favores al director, pero es una urgencia.

\- ¿Lo odia? ¿Por qué?

\- Ni yo lo sé, pero al menos ahora podemos estar tranquilos.

\- Sí.

.

 **Con Ren esa mañana**

 _De todos los momentos se tiene que perder el día que nos marchamos, y encima no contesta el celular. Esta chica no es así de despreocupada, debe estar realmente deprimida por su encuentro con ese tal Fuwa._

Ren buscaba más que desesperado por Kyoko, pero ni rastro de ella. Ya había pasado la hora en que habían quedado, pero él no pensaba regresar si no era con ella o si los demás avisaban que estaban con ella. Después de caminar tanto Ren se dio cuenta que no sabía por dónde andaba.

 _Lo que faltaba. Ahora también me pierdo yo._ Mientras miraba creyó ver un destello naranja no muy lejos. Cuando lo buscó la vio _cabello naranja corto, solo existe el de ella._ Respiró profundo, algo relajado y la siguió. Entró por un tipo de callejón y cuando lo hizo él sintió que conocía aquel camino, cosa extraña porque según él, estaba en medio de la nada. Pero no fue hasta que llegó a un claro más adelante que lo recordó, años atrás, el rincón secreto de Kyoko y donde la encontró por primera vez, después de haberse perdido. ¡ _Qué irónico!_ Reía Ren _es justamente igual que aquella vez, la encuentro después de haberme perdido._

\- Moga-

\- Hace tiempo que no venía, Kuon.

Ren se petrificó. _Imposible, no debería de haberme descubierto, no aún._

\- Ha pasado más de un año desde que me marché, pero ha pasado mucho más tiempo desde que tú te fuiste y han pasado muchas cosas. ¿Cómo has estado tú? Me imagino que bien.

\- … _yo_ …

\- Sabes, todavía no has cumplido tu promesa, Kuon.

 _¿Promesa?_ O.O? _¿De qué habla?_

\- Yo te sigo esperando, pero tú no has venido a buscarme.

 _Esa promesa._

-Sé que… te prometí… que no lloraría… pero ya no puedo más Kuon. – las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Kyoko – Duele, duele mucho – decía mientras apretaba su pecho – Te extraño demasiado y no sé cuánto más pueda resistir. ¡Por favor, vuelve pronto! – y dicho esto se sentó en la hierba, abrazando sus piernas, mientras lloraba a más no poder.

 _Todo esto es mi culpa. Lo siento Kyoko, pero todavía demoro un poco más, realmente lo siento._ Ren apretó los puños reprimiendo la frustración que sentía por dentro, se alejó lo suficiente para que Kyoko no escuchara y llamó a Lory.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Soy yo.

\- ¡Oh, Ren! Qué raro que llames a mi celular.

\- Ahora no estoy para bromas director – dijo Ren completamente serio.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Qué necesitas?

\- ¿Cómo sabe que…?

\- Solo puede ser que necesites que YO haga algo para que me llames directamente.

\- Necesito pasajes para dos personas de Kyoto a Tokyo.

\- ¿No deberías estar volviendo…? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Yashiro? – preguntó Lory algo asustado.

\- ¿Por qué la iba a pasar algo a él? – dijo Ren algo indiferente.

\- Bueno, me estás pidiendo pasaje de regreso, así que asumo que ocurrió algo por lo cual no vas a llegar a tiempo y me has dicho que son… dos…

\- ¿Director?

\- ¿Con quién estas Ren?

\- ¿Cómo que con quién?

\- A mí no me engañas. No me vengas conque estás solo. Nunca te has interesado en nadie excepto Yashiro, aunque lo he intentado. Para que TÚ llegues tarde a algún lugar tiene que haber pasado algo, A ALGUIEN. Así que dime Ren, ¿con quién estás?

\- Ah… - Ren suspiró derrotado, nada se le escapa a Lory – con Mogami Kyoko.

\- …ya veo.

 _¿Ya veo? Esa no es una respuesta común en él._

\- ¿Qué tanto conoces de Mogami-kun, Ren?

\- ¿Qué tanto? Pues yo diría que bastante _casi todo podría decir._

\- ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

\- Pues… _pero a qué se debe este interrogatorio_ su pasado y la razón por la que entró en la escuela.

\- Entonces está bien. Pero quiero que vengas a verme lo antes posible. ¿Para cuándo necesitas los pasajes?

\- Quisiera llegar a Tokyo antes de que caiga la noche. No creo que Mogami-san quiera preocupar a los señores donde se queda.

\- Bien. Te avisaré – y colgó.

 _También debería avisarle a Yashiro. Mejor lo llamo._

\- Yashiro. (…)

\- Nos vemos – cuelga el teléfono.

Ren alza la vista y ve a Kyoko que no se ha movido de su posición.

 _Ya deben haber pasado varios minutos y ella no se ha movido. Respira Ren, y has tu mejor actuación_

\- Mogami-san – pero no responde, y después de varios intentos – Kyoko – la llama dulcemente.

* - Kyoko – llamaba una voz dulce y alegre. *

" _Kyoko", así me llamaba Kuon, así de dulce._

Kyoko, sin despertar por completo de su trance y levanta la vista, pero todavía abrazada a sus piernas, y con el corazón acelerado, pensando en Kuon.

\- ¿Kuon? – dice casi en un susurro, pero no se encuentra a su Kuon, sino a Ren.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Mogami-san?

\- ¿Tsuruga-san? – entonces salen más lágrimas por la decepción y recuerda que ha estado llorando y que tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados, así que rápidamente se da la vuelta huyendo de la mirada de Ren.

\- ¿Estas bien Mogami-san?

\- S-sí… e-estoy b-bien.

\- ¿De verdad? No pareces estarlo por cómo has llorado.

 _Espera, ¿cómo llegó aquí y hace cuánto? ¿Me habrá escuchado? Espero que no._

Si mirarlo a la cara Kyoko inició un mini interrogatorio.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

\- Acabo de llegar – mintió Ren _sé que odia las mentiras, pero creo que es mejor que no sepa que escuché todo._

 _Eso significa que no me escuchó_ y suspiró _bien, entonces_ \- ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

\- Me perdí.

* - ¿Quién eres y cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntaba una niña de ojos miel y unas coletas negras.

\- Me llamo Kuon, me perdí. *

\- Jajaja – Kyoko había estado llorando un buen rato, ahora se reía, reía con fuerza, dejando a Ren sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mogami-san? – preguntó Ren preocupado _hace dos días que estaba deprimida y ahora estaba riendo, ¿qué pasa aquí?_

\- No es nada – respondió Kyoko – solo recordé algo. Parece ser que la gente tiende a perderse mucho ¿no?

\- ¿Eh? – _¿de qué habla?_

\- Pero me puede explicar qué estaba haciendo para perderse – dijo Kyoko ya recuperada de su ataque de risa y mirando a Ren que se encontraba sentado frente a ella.

\- Te estaba buscando.

\- ¿A mí? – ahora era Kyoko la sorprendida.

\- Sí, a ti. Desapareciste.

\- No desaparecí.

\- Sí lo hiciste. No sabíamos nada de ti desde ayer y nos preocupaba que te hubiera pasado algo. Además, no llegabas a tiempo.

\- ¿A tiempo para qué?

\- ¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Para volver a Tokyo!

\- Yo no me marcho en el mismo horario que ustedes.

\- ¿Cómo dices? O.O

\- Yo me voy más tarde.

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

\- No pensé que fuera necesario, además, el director-

\- Espera – la interrumpió Ren – el director sabía todo esto.

\- Pues claro, fue él el que me dijo que hiciera todo lo que necesitara sin apuro, que podía irme más tarde.

\- Ah – suspiró Ren.

\- ¿Tsuruga-san?

\- No es nada, solo que estábamos muy preocupados por ti y tú estabas en perfecta calma. Debiste habernos avisado.

\- Pero si lo intenté.

\- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

\- Anoche.

\- Yo pensé que odiabas las mentiras Mogami-san.

\- No miento.

\- Anoche estuvimos esperando por ti y no apareciste.

\- ¡¿Y qué culpa tengo yo que ustedes se quedaran dormidos?!

\- ¿Ah?

\- Anoche cuando llegué estaban todos dormidos, y yo no los iba a despertar. Cuando me marché esa mañana parecían piedras y por más que lo intenté no pude despertarlos, así que le avisé a Sawara-sensei pensando que le preguntarían a él antes de hacer nada y me marché.

\- Yo no tengo sueño profundo como para no haberte sentido.

\- Mmm… ¿Por alguna casualidad tomaron té en la comida?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y era dulce?

\- Demasiado para mi gusto, pero lo tomé todo por educación.

\- Ese era un té para relajarse, se ofrece a menudo a los visitantes durante las comidas. – Ren tenía cara de "¿Y?" hacía que Kyoko le dijo – Tiene somníferos.

\- Oh, por eso dormí tan bien.

\- Jaja. Bien ahora q-

Guruguru.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

Guruguru.

Kyoko se puso roja y bajo la cabeza, entonces Ren recordó que eso ya había pasado y sonrió.

\- ¿Tienes hambre Mogami-san?

Kyoko solo asintió.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?

Kyoko asintió de nuevo.

\- Bueno, tú eres la que conoce la zona. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

\- Tsuruga-san es el huésped, así yo puedo comer lo que Tsuruga-san quiera.

\- …. – hubo un corto silencio.

\- Muy bien, - dijo finalmente Ren – entonces vamos a comer ranas asadas.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – La cara de Kyoko mostraba horror.

\- JAJAJAJA – Ren no podía para de reírse.

\- ¡Tsuruga-san! No debe burlarse de la gente así.

\- No es una broma – Kyoko se horrorizo de pensar en las ranas asadas y Ren trataba por todos los medios de no reírse, pero le era casi imposible – No me burlo de ti, pero tu rostro es muy gracioso.

\- ¡Tsuruga-san! – Kyoko intentó regañar a Ren, pero el esfuerzo era en vano.

\- De acuerdo, esta es tu última oportunidad. ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

\- H-hamburguesa – dijo con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Hamburguesa?

\- Sí, con un huevo encima – dijo enérgica.

\- ¿Y sabe la señorita donde podemos comer algo así?

\- S-sí – dijo tímidamente.

\- Entonces vamos.

.

Sentados en un restaurante familiar, con la comida servida.

Kyoko tenía estrellas en los ojos mientras miraba el plato de hamburguesa con el huevo encima, incluso parecía que fuera a llorar de felicidad.

 _¡Me pregunto cuanto ha pasado! ¡Estoy completa!_ Incluso se podía ver cómo se le iba el alma.

\- ¡Amo las hamburguesas! – decía Kyoko mientras comía con un aire de felicidad.

Ren no hacía otra cosa que mirarla sorprendido.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, era así desde que éramos niños. Recuerdo como siempre que veía una piedra aplanada decía que era una hamburguesa._

Pft – jejejejeje – Ren rio al recordar a la pequeña Kyoko y al ver cómo todavía había cosas de ella que no habían cambiado.

\- Tsuruga-san, ¿pasa algo?

\- ¿Huh? Ah no… no es nada. Solo parece que en verdad lo estas disfrutando.

\- … Es porque sabe bien _¿Se está burlando de mí?_

\- Parece que lo es, ¿verdad? – le dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

El corazón de Kyoko latió.

Sonido de celular.

\- Disculpa Mogami-san, debo contestar.

\- Eh… ah…s-sí.

 _¡¿PERO QUE HA SIDO ESO?! He sentido que se me iba el corazón con esa sonrisa. Esa no es la sonrisa que pone cuando quiere evitar a las personas ni cuando miente, ni siquiera cuando se enoja. ¿ENTONCES DE QUÉ ES?_

\- Etto… Mogami-san.

\- Sí – había estado tan concentrada en su debate interno que no había prestado atención a la llamada – ¿sucede algo? _Tsuruga-san parece preocupado._

\- Etto…como decirlo… - Ren estaba nervioso – parece ser que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que vamos a pasar la noche juntos.

…1…2…3 - ¿Eh? _¿EHHHHHHH?_

Muajajaja. Lástima que no se conocen y este fic es categoría T, aunque creo que el doble sentido no me quedó muy bien.

¿WTF? Acabo de escribir 12 páginas O.O! o así me sentí cuando lo escribí, hace como tres meses, según mis registros, y lo he dejado en la mejor parte jiji. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero reviews.

Ah, y si todo sale bien este fin de semana debo tener suficiente tiempo como para dejar volar mi imaginación y adelantar esta historia, solo espero que no se mezclen las ideas con el otro fic que estoy escribiendo.


	14. 14 Último día en Kyoto

Primero que nada, mil disculpas por la demora, no tengo absolutamente ninguna excusa.

Ahora bien, les tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala. La buena es que les traigo otro capítulo, la mala es que lamento informarles que me voy a ausentar durante un tiempo. Resulta que tengo un proyecto de la universidad que resultó ser más complicado de lo que pensé y casi no voy a tener tiempo de escribir. No sé cuánto me demore en hacerlo, pero lo haré lo antes posible para poder escribir. Una vez más, lamento las molestias.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga.

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

-diálogos-

Aquí va el capi

 **Capítulo 14 Último día en Kyoto**

Pft – jejejejeje – Ren rio al recordar a la pequeña Kyoko y al ver cómo todavía había cosas de ella que no habían cambiado.

\- Tsuruga-san, ¿pasa algo?

\- ¿Huh? Ah no… no es nada. Solo parece que en verdad lo estas disfrutando.

\- … Es porque sabe bien

\- Parece que lo es, ¿verdad? – le dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

Latido.

Sonido de celular.

\- Disculpa Mogami-san, debo contestar.

\- Eh… ah…s-sí.

 _Es el director, veamos que dice._

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cómo estas Ren?

\- ¿Cómo que cómo estoy? Usted debería saber eso mejor que nadie. ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué?

\- Director, no juegue conmigo. Los pasajes.

\- Bien pues… como no había otro pasaje para hoy para ti y pensé que no sería bueno que Mogami-kun volviera sola tendrán que quedarse esta noche en Kyoto, el vuelo sale mañana a primera hora.

\- Bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada. Tendremos que esperar a mañana. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no lo dice sin rodeos.

\- El problema es que tampoco había DOS habitaciones disponibles – Ren ya sabía por dónde iba Lory y entendía perfectamente el sentimiento – por lo que tendrán que dormir en la misma habitación, por suerte es como en la que se quedaron así que es como si durmieran por separado.

 _Entiendo a lo que se refiere, pero…_ – Directorhay algo que no entiendo de su actitud, usted siempre ha motivado mis relaciones con las chicas. ¿Por qué es diferente ahora?

\- Ella es diferente Ren.

\- Eso ya lo sé.

\- Oh, estás avanzando, eso me alegra, pero ella no es alguien con quien puedas jugar.

\- Nunca lo haría.

\- Entonces no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Disfruten su noche juntos – y acto inmediato colgó.

 _¿Cómo se supone que le voy a decir algo así a ELLA?_ Ren voltea y se encuentra a Kyoko luchando con sus pensamientos _¿Estará bien?_

\- Etto… Mogami-san.

\- Sí, ¿sucede algo?

\- Etto…como decirlo… - Ren estaba nervioso – parece ser que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que vamos a pasar la noche juntos.

…1…2…3 - ¿Eh? _¿EHHHHHHH?_ ¡¿T-t-t-t-t-tsu-tsuruga-san, pero qué dice?! – Kyoko estaba completamente roja.

\- ¡N-no es eso! _¡Dios, Ren! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste de manera de que no lo malinterpretara?_ Me refería a que vamos a tener que pasar la noche aquí, en Kyoto – Kyoko fue relajándose, pero el rojo de su rostro se demoraría en irse – Al parecer no había pasaje para los dos hasta mañana, así que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo dijo así desde un principio? – ahora Kyoko estaba enojada.

\- Es que…

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde se va a quedar?

\- Sobre eso… nos quedaremos en el hotel.

\- ¿Nos? – el rostro de Kyoko mostraba pánico.

\- El director insistió en que no te dejara sola… y por problemas de hospedaje dormiremos en la misma habitación… pero no te preocupes – se apresuró a decir Ren antes de que Kyoko se escandalizara – es en la que nos quedamos así que dormiremos por separado.

\- ….. -

Había entre los dos un silencio MUY incómodo. Ninguno sabía cómo romper la tensión que se había formado en un instante.

\- Lo siento – dijo Ren.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- Porque todo esto está pasando por mi culpa. Si no hubiera sido impulsivo y le hubiera preguntado a Sawara-sensei no estuviéramos en esta situación – dijo Ren sin atreverse a mirar a Kyoko.

\- Entonces yo también tengo que disculparme – entonces Ren la miró a los ojos – Yo debí haberles avisado todo con tiempo y no dejarlos preocupados. Lo siento – le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Pft – jeje – Ren empezó a reír y Kyoko lo siguió.

\- Parecemos tontos disculpándonos por boberías – dijo Ren.

\- Pero fuiste tú el que empezó.

\- Porque pensé que era lo correcto – dijo Ren con un poco de vergüenza.

\- Jiji, Tsuruga-san se ve lindo cuando se avergüenza.

Ren la miró sorprendido y con los ojos abiertos. Fue entonces que Kyoko reaccionó a lo que dijo poniéndose roja como un tomate.

\- Eh…y-yo…e-etto…n-no…m-me refería… - Kyoko no encontraba las palabras para el momento, y se sentía MUY avergonzada _¡Tonta, mira que decirle algo como eso a Tsuruga-san!_ Se repetía constantemente.

\- Jajaja – se reía Ren y Kyoko lo miró sin entender por qué se reía – me halaga que pienses eso de mí – dijo haciendo que Kyoko se pusiera más roja de lo que estaba – pero sabes, Mogami-san también se ve linda cuando se sonroja – Kyoko ya no podía estar más roja.

\- Tsuruga-san es después de todo un playboy, no debería decir cosas como esa con tanta facilidad – le recriminaba Kyoko.

\- Pero fuiste tú la que empezó.

\- ¡Lo dije inconscientemente!

\- ¡Hey Tortolitos! Hay mejores lugares para una cita - dijo alguien que se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Kyoko y Ren.

\- ¡No es una cita! - dijo Kyoko avergonzada volviéndose hacia quien los había interrumpido.

Kyoko se quedó mirándolo, por una milésima de segundo que a Ren le pareció una eternidad. En ese tiempo el rostro de Kyoko cambió varias veces, de avergonzada a enojada para después lucir confusa. Ren, que solo había visto a Kyoko, decidió ver quién los había molestado. Era un chico alto y lo suficientemente apuesto para que se activaran sus celos. Tenía el cabello rojo escarlata y rebelde, y ojos azules y profundos. _Pero quien es este tipo que interrumpe así sin más_ se preguntaba Ren y como para contestar a su pregunta Kyoko habló. - ¿Ryu-kun?

\- Hola Kyoko-chan.

 _¿Ryu-kun? ¿Kyoko-chan?_ _¿Pero qué...?_

\- Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Kyoko-chan - dijo mientras sonreía - Aunque he de decir que me costó cantidad reconocerte con eso look, te ves muy bien, aunque me gustabas más con el cabello negro, resalta tus ojos.

Kyoko sonrojó ante el comentario del chico y Ren estaba más que celoso del chico que se atrevía a coquetear con "su Kyoko".

\- Ryu-kun, ya te he dicho que no digas ese tipo de cosas. Tú también te ves bien - dijo algo sonrojada.

\- Ajam - dijo Ren.

\- Kyoko-chan, creo que tu novio está celoso.

\- N-no es m-mi n-novio - dijo Kyoko tan roja con el cabello del chico.

\- ¿Entonces quién es este chico? – preguntó Ren.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! Mala mía. Ryu-kun, él es Tsuruga Ren, compañero de clases. Tsuruga-san, él es Yamazaki Ryuji... fuimos compañeros de clases en la secundaria.

En el rostro de Ren se podía apreciar perfectamente la confusión, sin dudas se debía al nombre.

\- Pero lo llamaste Ryu-kun.

\- Ese es un apodo que yo le di.

\- Mucho gusto Tsuruga-san.

\- Igualmente Yamazaki-san - dijo Ren con su brillante sonrisa falsa dándole escalofríos a Kyoko _ese nombre me parece haberlo escuchado en algún lugar._

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Ryu-kun?

\- Acabo de volver. La próxima semana voy a asistir finalmente a la preparatoria.

\- ¿Ya estás bien?

\- Perfectamente.

Ren no supo en que momento fue, pero Ryu-kun se había sentado en la mesa con ellos, y para rematar, al lado de Kyoko.

\- Espero estar en tu grupo - dijo Ryu-kun.

\- No creo que eso sea posible.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque yo no estoy estudiando en Kyoto.

\- ¿No? ¿Entonces dónde?

\- En Tokyo.

\- Sabes, en realidad matriculé en una preparatoria en Tokyo, así que podré visitarte de vez en cuando para verte - dijo feliz.

\- Siempre que quieras, pero debes avisarme con antelación. Ya tengo celular así que podemos intercambiar contactos. - dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa que hizo sentir a Ren muuuy celoso, aunque pudo disimularlo bien ya que Kyoko y Ryu-kun se estaban concentrados en sus teléfonos.

\- Ha sido grandioso volver a verte Kyoko-chan. Prometo llamarte en cuanto esté libre - dijo con energía.

\- No tienes que prometerme nada Ryu-kun. Yo también estoy feliz de volver a verte - le dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa.

\- Nos vemos - y se marchó, no son antes darle a Kyoko un fugaz beso en la mejilla, dejándola del mismo color que su cabello y dejando a un Ren muriendo de celos.

\- ¡Ryu-kun! - gritó Kyoko avergonzada y algo enojada, pero él ya se había ido - Sigue ignorándome - dijo en un suspiro.

\- Parece que te llevas muy bien con él. Lucen muy cercanos.

\- Podría decir que fue el único que realmente se preocupó por mí.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que no habías tenido amigos.

\- Él fue... un amigo... supongo. Siempre me seguía a todos lados – dijo riendo.

\- ¿Si siempre te apoyó, por qué no te detuvo de ir con Fuwa?

\- Porque no podía - obviamente la cara de Ren mostraba confusión - no estaba en Japón. Tuvo que ir a América por problemas de salud que ya deben haber desaparecido. Ya han pasado más de dos años.

\- ¿Te gusta ese chico Mogami-san? - dijo Ren muriendo por dentro.

\- ¡NO! - respondió inmediatamente - digo, no me gusta de ese modo. Además... mi corazón ya tiene dueño.

Ren estaba feliz y a la vez triste. Sabía que el dueño del corazón de Kyoko era Kuon, pero por eso mismo sabía que Ren no tenía permitido entrar en él.

.

Ya en el hotel Ren le dijo a Kyoko que él debía verificar que todo estuviera en orden y que se adelantara. Kyoko se fue a la habitación mientras que Ren fue a la recepción, una vez que comprobó que todo estaba en orden, volvió a la habitación. _El taxi nos recogerá a las 7, por_ _tanto,_ _debemos acostarnos temprano. Cuando lleguemos a Tokyo, otro no llevara a nuestras respectivas casas, aunque en mi caso debería ir a ver al director tal y como prometí._

\- Mogami-san - llamó Ren ya dentro de la habitación, pero nadie respondió. La buscó, pero no la encontró. _No está aquí, se habrá ido a bañar, yo también debería ir, necesito quitarme un poco el estrés._

Sin duda algún aquellas aguas termales eran extraordinarias, después de un buen baño te relajabas por completo. Cuando ya consideró que era suficiente Ren se marchó, lo que no se esperaba era la pequeña sorpresa que se iba a encontrar cuando saliera. Justo cuando salía se encontró con Kyoko. Probablemente ella también acababa de salir porque llevaba una yukata puesta, una bolsita en la mano y el cabello mojado. Para Ren aquello podía considerarse tanto un sueño como una pesadilla. _No te rindas ante la tentación Ren_ se repetía mientras iba hacia ella.

\- Al no encontrarte me imaginé que te habías ido a bañar.

\- Disculpa si te preocupé.

\- No te preocupes. Como nos encontramos que te parece si vamos a comer y te digo los detalles de mañana.

\- Me parece bien.

Ren le contó a Kyoko cómo harían para volver. Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a su habitación y para suerte de Ren no sucedió nada más que pudiera tentarlo.

Una vez en Tokyo, Ren insistió en acompañar a Kyoko hasta su casa. Cuando llegaron Kyoko no hacía más que pedir disculpas a los señores.

\- Kyoko-chan no tienes que disculparse. El director de tu escuela nos avisó de todo - le decía la señora. - Y muchas gracias Tsuruga-san por acompañar a Kyoko.

\- Era lo menos que podía hacer. Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela Mogami-san.

\- Nos vemos el lunes, y gracias por todo.

Ren se marchó hacia la mansión de Lory, esperando lo peor.

\- Bienvenido Ren. ¿Estuvo todo bien?

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

\- Bien. - Lory hizo un silencio momentáneo y luego continuó - Ren - dijo muy serio - ¿Estás enamorado de Mogami-kun?

\- Sí.

\- Menos mal - dijo Lory aliviado - yo pensé... espera, ¿qué acabas de decir? - Lory de aliviado pasó a muy preocupado.

\- He dicho que sí. Estoy enamorado de ella.

No sería exagerado decir que la boca de Lory llegaba al piso. Estaba realmente asombrado y no hay muchas cosas que asombren a alguien como Lory, pero después de todos los intentos amorosos fallidos de Ren, que dijeran que estaba enamorado así, sin más, era casi imposible de creer.

\- ¿Estás seguro Ren?

\- Como nunca - dijo completamente seguro. A Ren le brillaban los ojos y eso no pasó desapercibido ante Lory.

\- Nunca pensé que te escucharía a ti decir algo así y menos con esa seguridad. Me alegro por tí Ren. ¿Y ella?

\- Ya tiene dueño.

\- ¿Tiene novio? - dijo asombrado Lory.

\- No precisamente - Lory no se sentía satisfecho con esa respuesta por lo que Ren continuó - pero tiene alguien a quien ama.

\- Entonces creo que no deberías incluir a Mogami-kun en tu vida, después de todo...

\- Yo pienso lo mismo director.

\- Está bien entonces. Deberías ir a casa.

\- Todavía falta para eso director.

Lory no entendió inicialmente las palabras de Ren, pero después de pensarlo notó a lo que se refería. - Entonces vete a tu departamento, si no quieres que María te vea y te arrastre con ella - bromeó.

\- Nos vemos entonces. Y muchas gracias por todo.

\- Dime eso cuando todo haya terminado Ren.

...

El lunes siguiente antes de comenzar las clases Kanae seguía regañando a Kyoko.

\- ¡De verdad lo siento! No lo haré de nuevo sin avisar - se disculpaba Kyoko.

\- Y Tsuruga-san - porque es obvio que Ren también recibió lo suyo - no le hizo nada de nada a Kyoko, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- Moko- san, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de Tsuruga-san?

Y hubieran seguido discutiendo si Sawara no los hubiera interrumpido.

\- Bueno chicos, es suficiente. - una vez toda sentado siguió hablando - A partir de hoy asistirá un alumno más, y antes de que empiecen los murmullos les recuerdo que él es alumno de aquí, pero por razones médicas no había podido asistir hasta ahora.

\- Hey, Moko-san. ¿A quién se refiere? - susurró Kyoko.

\- Es cierto, tú no lo sabías. Hay un chico que nunca había asistido a la escuela porque estaba enfermo, o eso es lo decían, y no fue expulsado gracias a sus excelentes notas. Siempre ocupa segundo lugar de la tabla, aunque este año gracias a ti ocupó el tercero.

\- ¿Y cómo es?

\- Te diré cuando lo vea. Nunca nadie lo ha visto.

\- ¡Hey chicas! Dejen de hablar – las regañó Sawara ellas se rieron - Pasa Yamazaki-san.

A Ren poco le importaba que hubiera un nuevo estudiante, era más interesante para ver las expresiones de Kyoko. Si bien ésta parecía divertirse, de su rostro se fue todo signo de diversión, ahora estaba sorprendida y confusa.

\- Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Yamazaki Ryuji y espero que nos llevemos bien.

\- ¿Ryu-kun?

He creado mi primer personaje. Les juro que solo iba a ser un personaje de relleno para darle celos a Ren por un momento, pero me gustó tanto que decidí dejarlo, así que espero que a ustedes también les guste. Sin más que decir me despido, y espero con ansias sus reviews. Nos vemos a más tardar en dos meses.


	15. 15 Ryu-kun

¡He vuelto! Y para compensar la ausencia un capitulo larguito. Es casi un extra, para que conozcan sobre Ryuji, su pasado, etc. Espero que les guste.

Cuando escribí esto noté que Kyoko tenía OOC, más del que ya de por sí tenía, y no sabía porque las cosas habían tomado un rumbo tan raro (en mi opinión). El otro día estaba viendo Kaichou wa Maid-sama (otra vez), y descubrí que mi mente me hizo una trampa y mezcló personalidades. Aun así, y después de una larga batalla, creo que disminuí un poco el OOC, aunque igual hay, solo espero que no sea mucha.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la gran **Yoshiki Nakamura-sensei** que me tiene con la tortura de tener que esperar todo un mes para ver el capítulo del manga. No he visto el capítulo, pero ya me leí el resumen de lo que pasa, y ya quiero el próximo. Por cierto, el prota del drama, el que hace de ronin es el hombre que ocupa el segundo lugar del hombre que más deseas abrazar, sip, justo debajo de Ren. Veo celos cuando vuelva, muchos celos…

 _Pensamientos_

Narraciones

-diálogos-

Aquí va el capi

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** **5 Ryu-kun**

 **POV de Ryuji**

Hace mucho tiempo que sabía cuál era mi sueño, pero ahora me he decidido a lograr que se convierta en realidad. Mi abuelo siempre me decía que yo debía ser alguien a cargo de un grupo de personas, porque siempre que salíamos me ponía a mandar y dar orientaciones a todos como si supiera lo que había que hacer, aunque en realidad no lo hiciese.

Ah, perdonen, no me he presentado. Me llamo Yamazaki Ryuji y vivo en Nagoya con mis padres. Una vez, cuando era un niño y regresaba de la escuela vi un set de grabación. Los actores cambiaban con facilidad entre su personalidad y la del papel que debían hacer, y el director aceptaba la escena o hacia que la repitieran si pensaba que no había quedado bien. Me fascinó todo aquello. Cuando llegué a casa le conté a mi abuelo y me dijo "¿Te imaginas haciendo de director de actuación? Eso sí que sería divertido". Desde ese momento lo decidí.

Cada vez que decía que sería director de cine en la escuela, nadie realmente me tomaba enserio. Busqué información sobre cómo podía ser director y un profesor me dijo que debía estudiar en la universidad y para ello debía estudiar mucho. Siempre me gustó estudiar y se me daba bien así que eso no resultó ser un problema. Antes de entrar a la secundaria supe de una preparatoria en Tokyo que era considerada una de las mejores, pero lo que más me asombró es que vinculaba a la actuación a sus estudiantes. "Perfecto" pensé. La preparatoria Takarada era conocida por su régimen estricto con las notas, pero eso no era un problema, solo tenía que hacer las pruebas de ingreso y mantener un promedio alto. Desde entonces es fue mi meta.

Fue poco antes de entrar a la secundaria que mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Aquello me afectó enormemente y busqué apoyo en mis amigos del colegio. En aquel entonces todos los que pensé eran mis amigos fueron distantes y fríos. Me sentí aún más devastado.

Mi abuelo era el único familiar cercano vivo que tenía en Japón, sin embargo, él vivía en Kyoto, así que me fui a vivir con él apenas terminó el curso escolar. Eso significó que iría a otra escuela donde no conocía a nadie. La popularidad que tuve realmente no me dio amigos, y desconfié de la gente a mi alrededor. Así que decidí que quería mantenerme lejos de la vida social y para ello cambié mi apariencia. Corté mi cabello rojo que siempre andaba a su suerte y usaba espejuelos, al punto que ni yo mismo me reconocí, definitivamente extrañaría verme rebelde. Desde que empecé en la escuela muchos pensaban que yo era un ratón de biblioteca, tal vez influenciado por mi apariencia, y después del primer semestre fui objeto de burla y bullying, pero como siempre tuve el primer puesto en los exámenes nunca me importó, hasta ese día poco después de empezar el segundo año.

\- Veo que terminase en el primer lugar otra vez, ratón de biblioteca.

\- Parece que tendremos que esforzarnos más para que bajes de tu pedestal imaginario.

Lo usual era que me arrinconaran a la salida o a la entrada de la biblioteca de la escuela, a la que iba bastante frecuentemente, porque, además casi nunca había nadie. Casi siempre eran 3 chicos, a lo más 5, pero de los cuales podría defenderme sin problemas, aunque era más fácil ignorarlos, siempre y cuando no hubiera violencia no pasaba nada. Sin embargo, ese día la sesión de bullying no siguió su curso habitual, fue interrumpida.

\- Así que son ustedes los que siempre están haciendo ruido. Estamos al lado de la biblioteca así que si no les molesta me gustaría que se fueran a otro lado.

Mi primera reacción fue sorprenderme ya que era la voz de una chica. ¡Nadie se metía con los "abusones" para evitarse problemas y ahora venía una chica a hacerles frente porque para ella éramos una molestia! Los chicos se voltearon para ver a la valiente, o tonta, que los interrumpió y pude verla. Su cabello era negro, un poco más debajo de los hombros, e iba suelto, y tenía unos ojos mieles preciosos. Se veía inocente y algo enojada, aunque era obvio que no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo uno de ellos.

\- Les pido que por favor dejen de hacer ruido. Están molestando a los que están estudiando.

\- Pues estoy seguro que no había nadie en la biblioteca.

\- Estoy yo – si bien aquello pareció un desafío, la chica no parecía darse por enterada de la situación.

\- Oye, ¿no es esa la chica que siempre anda con Fuwa? – dijo uno de ello por lo bajo.

\- Así que Fuwa – respondió el primero en un tono donde me preocupó la seguridad de la chica. – Pensé que todas las chicas que estaban detrás de Fuwa no tenían nada que ver con la biblioteca, pero parece que hemos encontrado una ratoncita.

 _¡Oh no! Esto es malo._

\- ¿Tienen algún problema con ello? – dios, ahora si los estaba desafiando. _Esto no es bueno, si sigue así…_

Vi a los chicos alejándose de mí para acercarse a ella. Cuando vi que la mano de uno de ellos se alzó mi cuerpo se movió por si solo y cuando reaccioné ya estaba frente a ella y sujetando la mano que no sé qué pensaba hacer, por suerte pasó un profesor y los chicos se fueron. Lo que me pareció una eternidad fueron en realidad solo unos pocos minutos.

\- Hasta que se fueron.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

\- ¿A qué te refieres Yamazaki-san?

\- ¿Sabes mi nombre?

\- ¿Por qué no iba? Eres el primero en la tabla de puntuación – dijo con algo de indiferencia.

\- Eh…no…bueno _eso tiene sentido, pero todos simplemente me llaman ratón de laboratorio._

\- ¿Vas a entrar o no? – me dijo señalando la puerta de la librería.

\- Entro.

Era cierto, no había absolutamente nadie dentro excepto nosotros, y parece ser que ella viene a menudo.

\- ¿Sueles venir seguido a la biblioteca? – le pregunté.

\- Bastante.

\- ¿Entonces por qué nunca te había visto?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Estás ciego? Siempre me siento dos mesas delante de ti.

 _¿Enserio? ¡Pero si nunca la he visto! No. Nunca he querido ver a nadie así que supongo que fue por eso._

Después de eso se sentó a estudiar un rato, yo también me senté y con intenciones de estudiar, pero ella me llamaba demasiado la atención como para poder concentrarme en los estudios, aunque no es como que los necesitara mucho. Cuando la vi recogiendo hice lo mismo.

\- ¿Te vas a casa? – le pregunté.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Sola? Ya es tarde, te acompaño.

\- Estoy bien, no me voy sola.

 _Esos chicos dijeron que andaba con alguien, ¿será su novio?_ – disculpa, pero no sé tu nombre.

\- No hay problema, me llamo Mogami Kyoko – he hizo una reverencia, lo cual me extrañó ya se ha perdido la costumbre.

Fuimos caminando hasta la salida donde estaba un chico recostado a la puerta.

\- Kyoko, hoy sí que demoraste – le dijo.

\- Lo siento Sho, se me fue el tiempo.

\- Nos vemos mañana Mogami-san – me apresuré a decir.

\- Hasta mañana Yamazaki-san – me dirigió una sonrisa y se fue.

El chico que iba con ella me miró desconfiado, juraría que parecía celoso, tal vez sí era su novio.

Al día siguiente la volví a encontrar en la biblioteca, sentada en el mismo lugar. Inconscientemente sonreí. La saludé y ella me devolvió el saludo y una sonrisa amable y a la hora de irnos se repitió el proceso del día anterior. Así pasó alrededor de una semana.

\- Yamazaki-san.

Levanté la vista para mirarla. Ahora nos sentábamos en la misma mesa.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Por qué no te defiendes de eso chicos que te molestan?

\- Es mejor solo ignorarlos – le respondí. – Además, nunca me han amenazado.

\- Mmm.

Después de un mes de ausencia aparecieron los chicos, pero no para molestarme, esa vez la habían acorralado a ella.

\- Déjenme en paz. Yo no les he hecho nada.

\- No vamos a hacerte nada malo.

\- Suficiente. Me voy.

Pero la agarraron de la muñeca.

\- No lo harás.

\- Suéltame – al parecer se hizo más fuerte el agarre – He dicho que me sueltes.

\- La señorita ha dicho que la sueltes – dije mientras sujetaba de la muñeca al tipo que tenía la de Mogami-san.

No sabía en qué momento fue volví a ponerme entre ella y los chicos. Puse toda la fuerza que tenía en el agarre y fue suficiente para que liberara a Mogami-san. No supe exactamente qué pasó después, una cosa sí estaba clara, peleé con ellos, por suerte eran solo tres, pero nunca más se acercaron a nosotros. Debía agradecerle a mi padre por haberme insistido que aprendiera algo de defensa personal, me había servido enormemente.

Después de la pelea mi pelo que ya había crecido ya no estaba peinado y mis espejuelos estaban rotos, tenía algunas heridas así que después de que Mogami-san insistiera en ir a la enfermería la seguí. Era viernes en la tarde, por lo que no era de extrañar que no hubiese nadie en los alrededores. Mogami-san era toda una enfermera, me curó cada una de las heridas. Aunque no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando sin avisar me quitó las gafas.

\- ¿Q-qué haces?

\- ¿Cómo que qué hago? Están rotas y tengo que curarte la cara – decía mientras me regañaba.

Por primera vez la observé sin ningún obstáculo visual. Era preciosa, pero sus ojos fueron los que me fascinaron, esos ojos mieles eran especiales, lo sabía muy en el fondo. Distinguí que tenía un ligero color rosado en las mejillas, probablemente por lo mismo que yo. ¡Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros! El aire se sentía tenso.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por salvarme.

\- Fuiste tú quien me salvó a mí la vez pasada. Además, se lo merecían.

\- Pero tú quedaste herido.

\- Son solo un par de arañazos.

\- No. No deberías dañarte de esa manera. Incluso si son pequeñas pueden dejar cicatrices.

\- Son pequeñas, no pasa nada.

\- Sí que pasa. Tener cicatrices arruina el físico.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no debería arruinar el mío?

\- Pues…sí.

\- Ya veo – actué todo triste – después de todo solo soy un ratón de biblioteca, si además de eso tengo cicatrices voy a ser nominado para el chico más horrible.

\- No es eso a lo que me refiero, etto…y tú… no eres feo – dijo desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Significa eso que soy apuesto?

\- S-sí – dijo con un rosado que casi llegaba a rojo.

\- ¿No parezco un rebelde sin espejuelos y con el pelo revuelto?

\- No lo pareces.

\- ¿Puedo…?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Puedo llamare por tu nombre?

\- S-supongo que sí.

\- Kyoko-chan – le sonreí - Entonces… llámame por el mío.

\- Y-yo…no…

Sonreí. Después de todo si le daba vergüenza. - Vamos, si yo te llamo por tu nombre tú no puedes llamarme por mi apellido.

\- Entonces Ryu-kun. ¿Está bien así?

\- Sí. Cuida de mí a partir de ahora Kyoko-chan.

\- Igualmente Ryu-kun – dijo sonriendo inocentemente, como si fuera un ángel.

En ese momento no pude evitar enamorarme de su sonrisa.

Cuando volví a la escuela llevaba el cabello rebelde como hacía un año lo llevaba y sin espejuelos. Absolutamente todos se quedaron mirándome como bobos. Solo Kyoko me saludó, pero como nadie conocía a "Ryu" no descubrieron quien era hasta que comenzaron las clases. Después de eso mi "popularidad" aumentó significativamente, pero yo solo tenía ojos para Kyoko, a quien seguía viendo frecuentemente en la biblioteca.

\- Kyoko-chan, ¿Fuwa es tu novio?

\- No, solo somos amigos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Curiosidad _entonces él no ha dicho nada, o no ha tenido el valor. Lo siento Fuwa, pero si tú no lo haces lo haré yo._

Desde entonces hice todo lo posible por acercarme a ella. Fuwa se fue alejando de ella mientras yo me fui acercando. Incluso mencionó que su relación con su mamá era complicada, por supuesto, yo no le pedí detalles. Debido a que yo había pasado algunas temporadas en la casa de mis tíos en Los Estados Unidos, a veces utilizaba lo excusa para darle abrazos y fugaces besos en la mejilla a Kyoko cuando no había nadie cerca, y como resultado su cara se volvía roja y me regañaba diciendo que no era correcto, pero valía la pena. Le conté acerca de mi sueño de ser director y me dio su apoyo, de hecho, la hice leer varias veces guiones que conseguía, me gustaría algún día hacer una película donde ella actuara, pero como no lo hace supongo que solo se la dedicaré. Todo iba bien hasta que me habló de Kuon. Mi corazón estaba destrozado, pero en el fondo estaba feliz por ella y celoso de él. Ante ella pude disimular mi depresión, pero tenía el corazón roto. Incluso el abuelo me descubrió.

\- Ryuji, ¿Cuándo piensas decirme que estás enamorado?

\- ¿D-de qué hablas abuelo? – traté de disimular.

\- De que hace un tiempo para acá estás diferente, empezando porque volviste a ser como el de antes. No puedes engañar a este viejo.

\- Verdad que no – y no tuve más remedio que contarle todo, desde cómo nos conocimos, hasta Kuon.

\- Sí que la tienes difícil.

\- Pero soy su amigo, antes que nada, así que debo protegerla.

\- Me alegra que pienses así. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Después de eso Kyoko comenzó a frecuentar la casa. Se llevaba de maravilla con el abuelo, que de vez en cuando se hacía el olvidadizo y le decía a Kyoko "en broma" que le gustaría que yo saliera con ella. Kyoko y yo nunca sabíamos que cara ponerle, pero después que ella se iba yo lo regañaba. Así fue hasta finales de segundo año, hasta que el abuelo murió. Kyoko estuvo ahí en cada momento. Después de la muerte del abuelo me deprimí y un día me desmayé en el medio de la escuela. Cuando fuimos al hospital me dijeron que tenía una enfermedad poco común pero que tenía cura, solo que el tratamiento no existía en Japón (1). Por supuesto, me fui a Los Estados Unidos para hacer el tratamiento que debía durar dos años. "¡Dos años sin Kyoko!" Fue lo primero que pensé, pero volvería a por ella, eso era seguro. Me despedí, ella también estaba triste por tener que despedirse.

Durante el tratamiento seguí estudiando como siempre. Estaba lejos de casa, el abuelo y Kyoko no estaban a mi lado, pero tenía un sueño que quería cumplir, y no me iba a dar por vencido. Fui aceptado sin problemas en la preparatoria Takarada, el presidente dijo que el enviaría a alguien a hacerme los exámenes, y que solo me preocupara por recuperarme y estudiar. Luego de transcurrido casi los dos años supe que Kyoko ya no estaba en Kyoto, nadie sabía dónde estaba y Fuwa se había ido a Tokyo. Me deprimí. Había preferido perder todo contacto con ella para no sufrir y ahora no la encontraba.

\- Sabes Ryuji, este año alguien logró pasar el examen de para entrar en segundo año de Takarada.

\- Ya te he dicho que no estoy de humor para bromas tío.

\- No es una broma.

\- Entonces felicidades para quien lo logró.

Definitivamente no me interesaba saber nada si no era sobre Kyoko.

Hace medio año que debía haber vuelto a Japón. Después de que mis tíos se cansaran de insistir acepté volver después que se hicieran los primeros parciales.

\- Ya llegaron los resultados Ryuji.

\- Y yo ya sé que volví a coger segundo lugar. La única razón por la que quiero ir a la escuela es para conocer al tal Tsuruga Ren.

\- Siento decepcionarte Ryuji, pero no obtuviste el segundo lugar, fuiste tercero.

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?! ¿Y quién fue segundo?

\- Tsuruga Ren.

\- Espera. Si Tsuruga Ren fue segundo, ¿quién fue primero?

\- La estudiante que entró nueva este curso.

\- La habías mencionado antes.

\- ¿No quieres saber cómo se llama?

\- A tanta insistencia… (2)

\- Su nombre es Mogami Kyoko.

No podía creerlo. Me sentí vivo por primera vez desde que dejé Japón. Kyoko había desaparecido para aparecer en el lugar menos esperado. Ahora más que nunca quería volver. El director me pidió que esperara hasta la próxima semana para incorporarme, ya que los chicos de segundo año estaban en un viaje escolar en Kyoto. _Perfecto. Tal vez la vea antes de lo que pensaba._ Me despedí de mis tíos, les estaba muy agradecido por haber cuidado de mí durante eso dos años y medio. Primero iría a visitar la tumba de mis padres a Nagoya, de ahí iría a Kyoto a visitar al abuelo y quién sabe si podía ver a Kyoko, y después me iría a Tokyo.

Les conté a mis padres todo lo sucedido, también al abuelo, como había pasado y todo lo sucedido. Ya en Kyoto, decidí dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Pasé por la cafetería que Kyoko y yo solíamos visitar. Pero cuando me fijo en las mesas veo una chica que ciertamente compartía la mayoría de los rasgos de Kyoko, pero tenía en cabello anaranjado y corto, además, iba acompañada por un chico, y no parecía ser un ambiente de amigos precisamente. _Hoy se marchaban a Tokyo, no debería ser ella, pero esos ojos miel, no hay otra persona que los tenga._ Me armé de valor y me arriesgué a acercarme a la mesa.

\- Pero fuiste tú la que empezó – le dijo él.

\- ¡Lo dije inconscientemente! – le respondió ella.

Ciertamente parecían una pareja por el ambiente en que los encontré. Lo que iba a hacer probablemente era algo muy fuera de lugar, y si me equivocaba sería una gran vergüenza, pero debía intentarlo.

\- ¡Hey Tortolitos! Hay mejores lugares para una cita – _espero que esto valga la pena._

\- ¡No es una cita! – ella se volteó, inicialmente avergonzada, después lucía enojada, y, por último, confusa.

\- ¿Ryu-kun?

¡Es ella!

\- Yo Kyoko-chan. Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. Aunque he de decir que me costó cantidad reconocerte con eso look, te ves muy bien, aunque me gustabas más con el cabello negro, resalta tus ojos.

Kyoko se sonrojó y pude ver que el chico lucía celoso, pero ella dijo que no era una cita.

\- Ryu-kun, ya te he dicho que no digas ese tipo de cosas. Tú también te ves bien - dijo todavía sonrojada.

\- Ajam - dijo el chico.

\- Kyoko-chan, creo que tu novio está celoso.

\- N-no es m-mi n-novio - dijo Kyoko incrementando los niveles de rojo de su rostro.

\- ¿Entonces quién es este chico? – preguntó el chico

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! Mala mía. Ryu-kun, él es Tsuruga Ren, compañero de clases. Tsuruga-san, él es Yamazaki Ryuji... fuimos compañeros de clases en la secundaria.

\- Pero lo llamaste Ryu-kun – _sí, definitivamente le chico estaba celoso_.

\- Ese es un apodo que yo le di.

\- Mucho gusto Tsuruga-san – _así que él es Tsuruga Ren_.

\- Igualmente Yamazaki-san - dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada y juro que sentí escalofríos _._

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Ryu-kun? – me preguntó Kyoko.

\- Acabo de volver. La próxima semana voy a asistir finalmente a la preparatoria.

\- ¿Ya estás bien?

\- Perfectamente.

 _Si no es una cita ni es su novio entonces no veo razón para no sentarme junto a ella._

\- Espero estar en tu grupo – _maldición, se me escapó._

\- No creo que eso sea posible.

\- ¿Por qué no? – _¿Acaso sabe que yo voy asistir a esa escuela?_

\- Porque yo no estoy estudiando en Kyoto – _no, no sabe nada._

\- ¿No? ¿Entonces dónde? – traté de lucir inocente e ignorante.

\- En Tokyo.

\- Sabes, en realidad matriculé en una preparatoria en Tokyo, así que podré visitarte de vez en cuando para verte – _te vas a sorprender cuando me veas._

\- Siempre que quieras, pero debes avisarme con antelación. Ya tengo celular así que podemos intercambiar contactos. – mientras intercambiamos contactos pude sentir los celos de Tsuruga.

\- Ha sido grandioso volver a verte Kyoko-chan. Prometo llamarte en cuanto esté libre – _si supieras_.

\- No tienes que prometerme nada Ryu-kun. Yo también estoy feliz de volver a verte - me dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa.

\- Nos vemos – Y me marché, no son antes darle a Kyoko un fugaz beso en la mejilla para recordar los viejos tiempos.

\- ¡Ryu-kun! – fue lo último que le escuché decir antes de salir corriendo, aunque me imagino como se habrá quedado y lo que habrá pensado.

El día antes de la escuela no pude dormir de lo emocionado que estaba, tanto así que llegué mucho más temprano de lo que planeaba a la escuela. El director Lory era algo raro pero divertido. Su oficina parecía un barco pirata donde él era el capitán. Me presentó a Sawara-sensei quien me llevaría hasta el aula. No pude evitar reírme ante la reacción inicial de ambos al verme. Había decidido probar a Kyoko y me arreglé para lucir tan similar como fuera posible a cuando la conocí, ver a un "ratón de biblioteca" dejaba a todos algo impactados.

Esperé fuera del aula muy nervioso, tanto que al entrar olvidé mi objetivo: buscar a Kyoko.

\- Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Yamazaki Ryuji y espero que nos llevemos bien.

\- ¿Ryu-kun? – sonreí e inmediatamente la busqué.

Solo existe una persona que tenga esa voz y que me llame así. Ahí estaba. Su rostro de confusión y sorpresa eran fantásticos, realmente quería saber en qué estaba pensando. Más atrás vi otro rostro familiar: Tsuruga. Él también estaba confuso y sorprendido.

\- Yamazaki-kun, tu asiento es el que está vacío.

Me sentaré delante de Tsuruga, así que estaré más cerca de ella que de él. Estoy seguro que mis ojos mostraban desafío, porque él también me miró desafiante. Sé que prometí que ante todo sería su amigo, pero ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y el tal Kuon no ha dado señales de vida, y antes que se la lleve otro me la llevaré yo.

* * *

1 Yo más que nadie siento la perdida de los padres y del abuelo de Ryuji, y como no sabía que excusa poner para que se fuera, pues esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. Lo siento si es poco creíble.

2 Hay un dicho que dice "a tanta insistencia poca resistencia", no sé de dónde es, pero yo lo uso cantidad.

¿Qué les parece Ryuji? La idea de este personaje era darle celos a Ren, pero como no me convencía ninguno de los "pretendientes" que tiene Kyoko decidí crearlo y al final se quedó. También creo que Kyoko en el pasado me quedó como muy OOC. ¿Qué creen ustedes?

Díganme que opinan de él. Es sumamente importante ya que es el primer personaje que creo. Espero reviews (la mayor cantidad posible). Los quiero y nos vemos el año que viene ;)

PD: A los que siguen mi otra historia, si no puedo subirla hoy lo hago mañana que me faltan algunas cosas por arreglar. Todo me fue bien en mi proyecto y a partir del viernes tengo una semana de vacaciones. ¡Hurra!


	16. Nota

Mis más sinceras disculpas por no traer un capítulo y encima traigo malas noticias. Creo que ya lo había mencionado, pero lo diré de todas formas. Esta historia fue en cierto modo forzada en un comienzo, después empezó a fluir la inspiración, pero está se estancó cuando terminé de escribir el capítulo anterior, y eso fue hace rato, según una amiga mía es por estar escribiendo más de una historia a la vez, aunque yo digo que ninguna tiene que ver con la otra así que no sé si realmente esa es la causa o si simplemente musa esta en coma. Logré hacer dos capítulos más, pero no me convence el camino que está tomando, y antes de meter la pata pues decidí tomar medidas, un poco drásticas tal vez, pero necesarias. Hasta que mi inspiración para esta historia vuelva a fluir, y probablemente hasta que tenga una buena cantidad de capítulos escritos, no volveré a actualizar. Se acepta cualquier idea o sugerencia por loca que pueda parecer. Desde un principio yo sabía cómo era el inicio y a qué final quería llegar, todavía sigue siendo el mismo. He ahí mi problema, que las ideas en vez de seguir en el tiempo actual, salta directamente al futuro (final). Hasta entonces, deséenme suerte, y que fluya mucha, pero mucha inspiración.


End file.
